Smoke and Mirrors
by iAyumiieeex3
Summary: With a complicated zanpato and a low reiatsu how can a female ever become as strong as she needs to be? She feels lost and who else better to find her than an obnoxious orange haired boy? Ichigo X oc
1. Introduction

New to this kind of stuff so wish me luck ! I would really love any feedback, though this is an intro so there won't be much to comment on ! But please message me or anything with whether it's aight or not ! pls n ty3 It will take awhile for the story to be updated but i'll try !

Name- Suzuki, Ayumi [first, last]

Age- 15

Birthday- December 16th

Background- Abandoned when young, currently lives with Uruhara Kisuke. Has the potential of a shinigami. Trains with Uruhara Kisuke. Goes to school at Karakura High School.

Personality- cool demeanor. doesn't like to say more than necessary. gradually warms up. lazy. thinks a few steps ahead. more of her personality will develop as the story goes on.

Hobbies- Sleeping. Training. Listening to music.

Height- 5'1 as the story continues she reaches 5'3 but doesn't get much taller than that.

Body type- average

Eye color- brown

Hair color- dirty blonde, green highlights

Clothing- varies, usually school uniform or shinigami attire

Zanpato- Kagami [mirror] In regular form it looks like a plain sword. The hilt is engraved with gold and wrapped with black cloth. The sword has the engraving of "Double Flame". In shi-kai form the sword seperates into two. Both swords take on the same appearance of the regular form. But the blades are only one-sided. The swords mirror each other in a way that the engravings are on opposite sides for each blade. The release command is - "Relfect the flames, Kagami". Kagami is based on the element of fire and the mystery of illusions. Skills and attacks will be known as the story folds out. Kagami's soul's appearance has yet to be known. Bankai has yet to be achieved.


	2. Intro: Ayumi

"What a boring day." I murmured to myself as I skateboarded slowly down the sidewalk. I dreaded going to school, all I really did there was sleep. I sighed as I felt a presence behind me.

"Ayumi! You were supposed to wait for me." Complained my long termed friend-Kurosaki Ichigo. He is currently my classmate. He and I have been through some ups and downs while growing up, but he's alright.

"Hello? Did you hear me?! I told you to" Ichigo started but I cut him off by slapping my hand on his mouth.

"Shh…I heard," I said.

Ichigo grunted and shook his head in obvious distress. We continued down the sidewalk in silence. As Ichigo neared me, I realized something different about him- very different.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" cried Orihime, who really got on my nerves. Her fake personality and everything about her made me cringe in annoyance. But I suppose I would have to tolerate her for the time being. "Oh, ohayo Ayumi-chan." Orihime greeted with no enthusiasm whatsoever. I nodded in acknowledgement and sat down on my seat behind Ichigo. Tatsuki sat besides me and gave me a small wave as I waved back.

I put my head down and the moment I looked up- I saw her. Her black, shoulder length hair spiked up at the ends and a stray strand of hair took its place across her face. Her big smile seemed extremely corny. She had a fairly noticeable reiatsu. I chewed on my pencil and thought about how this girl's appearance would have anything to do with Ichigo.

Reiatsu- that's the difference. Ichigo's reiatsu was pouring out like a waterfall over my head! How could I let that slip?! That girl must've somehow awakened his dormant reiatsu. Goodness, how careless could one get? I would have to remember to ask Kisuke about this later.

"Ayumi, get over here!" Ichigo commanded. This is my chance to gain at least a little information. "OHAYO!" the baffling girl shouted in my face.

"Hello…and you are?" I asked and greeted her.

"Just call me Rukia! I'm new here! I hope we can be friends!" she yelled into my ear with the silliest smile ever. I nodded and told her that it was nice to meet her. Her strange behavior was quite unbelievable. The urgency for me to discuss this with Kisuke increased.

"Tonight's homework is on the board, please copy it down. You are dismissed." Our teacher said as I bundled my books into my arm and slung my messenger back over my shoulder. As I finished gathering all my belongings, I noticed that Ichigo wasn't waiting for me as he usually did. How depressing- it seems that he has replaced me. I snickered over the childish thought and took my leave.

I scanned around and didn't see Ichigo or Rukia. I continued down the hall and jumped out the window. School would have to wait. Ichigo's reiatsu was strong. I could easily seek him out but I decided against it. I would go home and discuss this with Kisuke.

"Ayumi! I was expecting you." Kisuke greeted with a fake, lazy smile. I gave him a skeptical look. I knew he knew what I was here for. "Alright, sit down." He instructed. I sat down as Tessai placed a cup of tea in front of me. I silently thanked him.

"Your home early, Ayumi-chan." Tessai commented. I shrugged my shoulders and took a sip.

"Ayumi has some questions about Kuchiki Rukia. Don't worry about it Tessai. It's just Ayumi's natural instincts kicking in." Kisuke explained bluntly. Tessai nodded and walked out of the room. Kisuke sat down and sighed in a troubled way. "Rukia awakened Ichigo's dormant reiatsu as you can see. Right now all we can dwell on is how Ichigo's process will be. I'm afraid you came home for no apparent reason." Kisuke breathed out. His lips curved into a smirk as a frustrated look overcame my face. He knew that did not satisfy me. "Don't worry about it, Ayumi. Just play your part and don't worry too much about it." Kisuke soothed. I shook my head in annoyance. Kisuke chuckled at my reaction and stood up. "Go work on your homework. Skipping school is bad, what kind of guardian am I to let…"Kisuke tried to rant but was interrupted by my hand slapping over his mouth. I rolled my eyes, I hate how he just rambles about the most pointless things and only says brief things about important things. I felt him smile under my hand, which irked me even more. I removed my hand and continued out the door.

I continued down the hall and slid the door to my room open. Luckily, I cleaned my room a few days before so I wouldn't have to be frustrated by it right now. I ran my fingers through my hair and sat on my tatami. Now that Ichigo's a shinigami, I know that there will be trouble- a lot of trouble.

*Phone rings* "Ugh" I groaned as I reached for my bag. Fumbling through the mess of books, pens, and forgotten paper I finally found the simple, sleek, and black phone. I saw that I had missed the call. I sighed and clicked a few buttons to find the number. Ichigo…what would he need me for? I dialed back and waited for awhile. Guess he didn't need be anymore since he didn't pick up. I grumbled and fell back onto my bed. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

*Phone rings* I groaned and picked up the phone. "What?" I asked.

Through the phone Ichigo said, "Could you come here…Now!?" then click the phone went off. I rolled my eyes and slid my window open and jumped out.

I ran through the city that had already become dark. I sensed a trace of a hollow. Though I don't believe I could pin point it at the exact moment. As I neared Ichigo's house- I knew this would be an interesting night.

I burst through the door and Isshin gave me a strange look. "Where's Ichigo?" I demanded.

"Upstairs, I'm guessing." Isshin answered with a bored expression. I nodded and started for the stairs. "Keep him safe. I trust you, Ayumi." Isshin said with a slightly concerned face. I nodded slightly taken back. I knew his secret but he never allowed himself to hint it. I brushed the thought from my head and raced up the stairs.

"Ichigo!" I cried as I pushed his door open. There he was in a shinigami uniform, Rukia standing near him, and his room was completely trashed. I clenched my jaw and asked, "What did you need?" He looked towards me with a shocked expression.

"That was…fast." He said slightly trembling.

I scoffed and repeated, "What did you need?"

Rukia turned around to face me. "So…you can see him." Rukia stated in a matter of fact tone. She took a step back and clenched her fist. I shrugged.

"If you don't need me, then I'll be on my way." I said. Now that I knew Ichigo would be in 'good hands' I should just leave.

"Hold it." Rukia commanded sternly. I lazily tilted my head in her direction. "Who are you? Soul society never mentioned…"

Rukia started but I interrupted her saying, "I'm in no way associated with Soul Society. I have never done anything that Soul Society would have to pay attention to and it's going to stay that way." Without casting another glance- I was out the door.

"Where have you been?" Kisuke asked sheepishly.

"Out, goodnight." I briskly said as I entered my room. I changed into my pajamas and threw my bag off my bed. I lay down and just realized how tired I really was. I hummed a catchy song to myself and before I knew it, I drifted off into oblivion.


	3. Enter: Rukia

_How long has it been since Ichigo became a shinigami? _I thought to myself as I walked down the street.Ｉcouldn't clearly remember but it has probably been a week or so. I called the school to let them know that I was sick. I skipped school all these days. I had far too much training I had to catch up on. Kisuke twisted his mouth in protest when I first told him, but he just let it slide. Today, today is something important but I can't think of why.

I was on my way to the store to buy some sushi, since I didn't feel like staying at home. But before the store was even within my vision- I turned and broke off into a run. My heart raced and my vision blurred. I felt him…The Grand Fisher. He's near and this time- I'm going to kill that sticking hollow.

It seemed that the Grand Fisher was in a cemetery. That did make sense since many souls dwelled there but…Ichigo. Damn it ! Ichigo was visiting the cemetery today. How did I forget that?! I dug my nails into my palm and ran faster.

I quickly popped a green pill into my mouth. "Take my body to Kisuke's. If he doesn't ask don't say anything. Otherwise, tell him I got some business. By the way, don't get into any trouble." I instructed with haste and took off. I shunpo-ed as quick as I could.

By the time I reached my destination, I was beyond out of breath. Ugh, I knew I needed more training. I arrived just in time to see the Grand Fisher jump into the air and his presence vanished. I mentally slapped myself for being late. Another shinigami accompanied Ichigo and Rukia. I pursed my mouth in thought.

I narrowed my eyes at Rukia. If she could take care of Ichigo, maybe I should step off. I bit my lip and turned to leave.

I walked back home slowly for I didn't see why I should rush. But I was really hungry. I let out a sigh and quickened my pace.

"You're finally home!" Kisuke exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug. I sighed and tried to pull out of his grip. He wiped away his imaginary tears and chuckled. "How did Ichigo do?" Kisuke asked-just a slight bit serious.

"I was too late, I didn't get to see how he did. But he did survive." I answered with regret.

Kisuke nodded his head in understanding. "Get some sleep, Ayumi. You'll need it. By the way, I called the school to tell them that you're going to school tomorrow." Kisuke informed me. I bit my lip, nodded, and headed for bed.

I quickly changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I climbed into my hard but comfy bed. _Ichigo, what's going to happen to you? _I thought as I fell asleep.

"Wake up ma'am." Ururu said, through a tiny slit of my sliding door.

"Aight, good morning, Ururu." I greeted as I pulled myself up.

"Good morning to you as well." She replied as she walked off. I quickly ran to the restroom to take a shower, brush my teeth, and change.

As I stepped into the hot shower, I felt two bruises on my body. I groaned and hurried to shampoo my blonde hair that consisted of green highlights. I snickered at the memory of Kisuke's shocked face as I came home with my green streaks. I wrapped up my shower and changed. I quickly brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I didn't bother blow drying it and left.

I gathered up my belongings and ran to the main room. "Good morning, Ayumi." Kisuke greeted with much enthusiasm. I greeted him back as I pecked him on the cheek, grabbed a piece of toast, and waved to Tessai.

I ran out and saw Jinta and Ururu doing chores. Well, mostly Ururu and Jinta just standing there. I rolled my eyes and punched Jinta on the head as I ran off yelling, "Bye~"

I jumped on my skateboard and munched on my toast. I ran my fingers through my damp hair. I skateboarded past the street Ichigo resided on. I decided that he already left so I should just keep going.

"Oi, how much times do I have to tell you to wait for me?" a familiar voice called from behind. I lazily looked over my shoulder and smirked. I got off my skateboard and scooped it into my hand. He grunted as he hurried to catch up to me.

"Where's Rukia?" I asked in a nonchalant manner. He shrugged his shoulders and tensed up from the question. I narrowed my brows and stopped walking. "What's Rukia to you?" I asked cringing in fear of the answer.

"She saved my life, and I would save her as well. I guess she's a friend." Ichigo replied not quite sure of his answer.

I nodded and dropped the topic. "Why didn't you tell me about the whole shinigami thing?" Ichigo asked with disappointment dripping like water from his words.

"I thought it would be best for you to understand the situation on your own." I said reluctantly. Ichigo doubtfully looked at me. "I'm sorry Ichigo. There wasn't much I could do. Just try to forgive me this time." I said with a sigh. He looked away and out of the corner of my eye- I saw him nod.

A hand was placed on my head gently, but firmly. "Trust me, ok?" Ichigo asked. I turned my head awkwardly and saw that the hand belonged to him…obviously. "Did you hear me?" he questioned.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I answered.

"Ohayo Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried. She cringed as she saw me show up behind him. He waved in acknowledgement.

"Ohayo." She whispered to me as I walked pass her. I slightly waved to her and continued to my seat.

I sat down and suddenly Kiego jumped towards me and hollered "Bwahaha!" I jumped up, startled.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yelped.

"You don't know?" Kiego started as he went on some rant about something T.V. show named 'Drop in'. I nodded in half understanding. I noticed that there was quite some commotion revolving around this T.V. show.

" So are you going tonight?" Kiego asked. I lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. "What?! Well you should really go! It'll be fun." Kiego cried. I sighed and brushed some hair out of my face.

"I don't know. We'll see." I answered. He let out a sigh and walked off. It seems that I'm not as fun as they'd like.

"Hey, you going tonight?" Tatsuki asked as she walked over to me.

"I don't know, are you?" I countered. She shrugged and I sighed.

"Oi, Ayumi! Are you going tonight?" Ichigo asked from behind.

I shrugged my shoulders and asked, "How about you?"

"Maybe who knows? So much people are going." Ichigo replied. I nodded and laid my head down on my arms.

Chatter was lively through the classroom. I seemed that Rukia was becoming quite acquainted with everyone. I put my head down so that my eyes weren't visible. I knew that Rukia was looking at me. I knew she didn't trust me. But as long as Ichigo was involved- I would have to change that.


	4. Don Kanonji's Stupidity

I navigated through the thick, noisy crowd. I suspected that there would be a scene to see tonight, so I decided to tag along.

"Oi, Ayumi! You decided to come?" Ichigo questioned loudly as I struggled to make my way through the very packed crowd.

"Yeah, I thought someone would have to accompany you in your boredom." I told him with a smirk. He gave his favorite scowl and pulled me toward him. I lost my footing at the last moment and lightly fell onto him. Well, it was more like a lean but it was enough to make my cheeks blaze. I quickly straightened myself out and looked away.

"You looked like you were going to be swallowed out there." He announced.

I didn't dare look at his face but I slow edged away from him. I didn't like getting to up close and personal… "Ichigo! Ayumi!" Rukia cried from the crowd.

We both looked up, eyes scanning the crowd. I just noticed that she was quite short, though I had no right to say so- I'm only 5'1. "Hello Rukia." I greeted.

"Hello!" She exclaimed. I smiled softly, trying to melt off my cold exterior.

Everyone was having a fun time and many buahaha's roared through the area. Later, I stiffened at the fact Don Kanonji was messing with a soul. This was not smart and could end up being quite dangerous. I popped a pill into my mouth and instructed my mod soul to go back to Kisuke's. Great, more trouble. I prepared my zanpato and slipped towards the hospital where the soul was bonded to. I noticed a few eyes on me; too many people here had high reiatsu. I crept toward the bushes and stayed there. Don Kanonji didn't seem to have done anything too idiotic-yet. I spoke too soon; the fool had punctured the soul's hole!

I tightened my grip on the hilt of my sword. I was ready to spring up at any moment but to much to my relief Ichigo and Rukia were active on their behalf. That would probably save me some trouble. Rukia and Ichigo were being held down by police officers. I clenched my jaw, Kisuke warned me to never attract attention to myself. If I happened to destroy the newly forming hollow, too much people would notice me. I silently wished that Ichigo could take care of this. Wait a second, is that Kisuke? He approached Ichigo and tapped Ichigo's forehead with Benihime. His soul reaper form fell out of his body and rushed toward the hollow. I tensed up; Ichigo was still fresh in the whole shinigami thing. If something were to happen I would have to take over.

I've waited for some time now and observed that the demi-hollow has finally finished its transformation. It was fighting Ichigo and it seems that Ichigo is struggling. In the crowd, Kisuke was discussing things with Rukia. I sighed and sat down more comfortably on the floor. There was quite some commotion coming from the hospital. The fight has been going on for too long. I ran my fingers through my hair and wondered if I should step in.

I bit my lip, got up, and dashed for the hospital. "Ichigo! Behind you!" I yelped as I made a clumsy entrance into the hospital. He gave me a hard look as he jumped out of the way.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as the hollow spat some green type of goo at him. I cringed and unsheathed my sword, Kagami. I leapt forward and attempted to slash at the hollow. I cursed as I missed and stepped a few steps away. I wanted to see how well Ichigo would do. I smirked as Don Kanonji protected Ichigo. Then Ichigo soared toward the hollow pushing it back and sooner or later the mask shattered. I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I jumped away from the scene.

I arrived at the Urahara shop and entered. Fortunately, Tessai and Kisuke weren't back yet. I flipped on some lights and retreated to my room. I found my body sitting at my table doing some homework. I let out a half hearted laugh as I thanked her silently. I slid back into my body. I placed my little green pill back in the container. I grabbed my pajamas and stalked off to the restroom. I looked and the mirror and decided that I looked half decent. I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. The bruises from earlier darkened a little. I quickly washed my hair and applied some soup. I was done and stepped out of the shower. The door to the restroom was unlocked, but I remember locking it-that's strange. I threw my pajamas on and combed my hair.

"You could've told someone you were leaving." Kisuke advised as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Why'd you unlock the door?" I asked disregarding his 'advice'.

"I thought you were treating wounds. I was worried so…" Kisuke tried to explain.

"Pervert." I scolded, jokingly, and walked away. I heard him chuckle as I turned away.

*Phone Rings* I sighed and picked up the cell phone. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"You know, you could've said bye." Ichigo's voice said through the phone. He seemed half heatedly concerned.

I giggled and replied, "Well, I had some things I had to take care of. Plus, you were doing just fine."

"You always have something to do." He said, obviously annoyed.

I laughed once again. "Sorry, Ichigo." I apologized.

"Yeah, whatever. Wait for me tomorrow. Later." He concluded.

"Later." Then I pulled the phone away from my phone and hung up. I trudged towards the bathroom and blew dry my hair.

"How was Ichigo's performance today?" Kisuke asked from the door.

"He has potential, but the boy needs more motivation. Well, scratch that. I think he just needs more practice and control. He's only really motivated when it deals with protecting someone or proving himself. He needs to exert himself more without those conditions. But still, he needs a lot of practice." I concluded.

Kisuke nodded. "Take care of that boy." Kisuke finished as he walked away. I rolled my eyes, why is everyone saying that to me? I combed my hair quickly and returned to my room. I turned on my stereo and lay down on my bed. I had no doubts, I was sure Ichigo could take care of himself. But I couldn't help but feel constantly worried and nervous for him. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes. After, I don't know how long. I still couldn't fall asleep. I twisted and turned. Thoughts of Ichigo's safety ran through my head. I closed my eyes again and just drifted off restlessly.


	5. Protect Me

"Wake up please." Ururu politely asked from the door. I groaned and threw my comfy blankets off. My eyes drooped due to my lack of sleep. My head also throbbed…just splendid [hint sarcasm]. I lugged myself up and forced myself to walk to the restroom.

Once I finally made the painful journey, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I finished my mundane morning routine, I grudgingly walked back to my room. I threw on my uniform and combed my hair. I tied my hair into a ponytail and gathered all my materials.

I greeted Kisuke and Tessai as I entered the room. I grabbed an onigiri and shoved it into my mouth. I slowly exited the store as I waved. I decided not to skateboard today and continued down the street. Not much crossed my mind. When I finally reached the street Ichigo resided at, he was already there-probably waiting for me.

"Finally!" he called out as I approached him. I grinned and continued walking. "You know, you didn't have to jump in and save me." Ichigo told me.

"Well, I didn't really save you. Besides, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I explained.

"Look. From now on- I'll protect you. You don't have to worry about me. I promise." Ichigo promised me.

I turned my heads toward him. "That's quite a big promise, Ichigo. You shouldn't talk so recklessly. I don't want you to…"I tried to persuade but was interrupted by him pulling on my arm. Due to the force I was forced to turn around to face him. I nearly face planted on his chest. But I'll just keep that part to myself.

He had a serious look on his face and it slightly alarmed me. "Listen Ayumi, I owe this to you. Just let me alright?" Ichigo pleaded.

I softened my gaze and gripped him by the shoulders. "Don't feel like you owe me. We're friends ok? You don't owe me. I don't owe you. What we do is what we do. Don't make this promise to me. You'd feel bad if you couldn't keep it." I finished.

His scowl worsened. "Why won't you open up? You close yourself up from everyone around you! What are you so afraid of? We're not going to hurt you!" Ichigo scolded.

I cringed, knowing his words were true. But I said nothing. I couldn't say anything to that. No counter to prove him wrong-well at least to prove him wrong to an extent where he could understand. No not yet, I wouldn't talk to him about that yet. I let out a sigh and said, "Ok, ok-calm down. I'll let you. But you're going to regret making that promise since I'm probably the one that'll be doing the protecting." That sounded quite casual…heh…I was getting pretty good at holding a front-I think.

His expression went from awestruck to very angry. Haha, took him quite awhile to realize what I meant.

"AYUMI! Get back here or else!" Ichigo threatened while racing after me, for I had already taken off.

"Woah, slow down." Tatsuki said as I literally fell into the room.

I laughed and quickly went over to my seat. As soon as I sat down, Ichigo barged right on in. He glared at me and I stuck my little pink tongue at him. He took his seat with a very irritated vibe radiating off of him. I did my best to stifle my laughter. Little did I know, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rukia were giving us uncomprehending looks. Ichigo turned around to throw me a glare as I glared right on back. Albeit, through the corner of my eye I saw Orihime looking somewhat sorrowfully at this scene. Tch, like I had the time to worry about that.

The teacher entered the classroom calling a couple people to the vice principal's room. Rukia and Ichigo? How interesting, I thought to myself. I smirked at how easily those two got in trouble.

Most of my classmates came back but, as I suspected, Ichigo and Rukia weren't back. I suppose I felt slightly disappointed but that was nothing I couldn't handle.

"The scores are out! Let's go check them out!" Kiego cried. I raised a brow, I forgot all about that. I got up and walked to the bulletin.

"Ayumi, number 9?!" Kiego sobbed with his over dramatic tears rolling down his face.

"Congratulation, Ayumi. I didn't think you'd even make the top 50." Ichigo taunted from behind me.

It startled me slightly since I didn't realize he was there earlier. "I didn't think you would either. 23 seems like quite an accomplishment don't you think?

He smirked and browsed the list again. His smirk turned into a smile as he caught his own name. He and I made some eye contact that quickly shifted due to the commotion.

"Congratulation Orihime!" Kiego, as usual, overdramatically yelled in her ear-though we all knew he was fuming inside.

She smiled at him kindly, but I saw her eyes swiftly glance at Ichigo. She probably was wishing for him to acknowledge her. I scoffed at her attempt. More ruckus erupted, Ichigo's and Kiego's voice could be heard. Kiego continued to complain about the top 50 of the school. I took another glance and saw the name Ishida. It was an unfamiliar name to me, but yet again…Never mind, I shrugged off the feeling.

"Ayumi!" Ichigo notified before he pulled me out of the building.

"What was that for?" I asked as we came to a stop.

"I swear there was a hollow here!" Rukia cried in frustration.

"How did you make such a lame mistake?" Ichigo yelled.

"I don't know! It was supposed to be here!" Rukia complained.

"Okay, guys, umm where do I come in on all of this?" I asked obviously confused.

Ichigo and Rukia finally looked at me and all they could do was shrug. I sighed, relaxing slightly. But I instantly tensed feeling a new reiatsu.

"What kind of shinigami can't even trace a hollow?" an unfamiliar voice questioned, voice dripping with malice. "Even more of a reason to despise shinigamis."

I spun around and narrowed my eyes in recognition. A quincy. Ichigo and Rukia both turned toward him, equally startled.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked him with a hard stare.

The quincy boy said with a dignified smirk, "Uryuu Ishida." Then he leapt away.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. A quincy that's still alive? How strange I thought they were all eliminated. This boy would prove to be trouble, I know it.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked obviously annoyed with the cocky attitude of the Ishida boy.

"A quincy." I said.

"And that is?" Ichigo asked not satisfied with my answer.

"Um, let's put it this way. If we were to compare a shinigami to a quincy it would be like this. A quincy uses a bow as a weapon and not a zanpato. They absorb reiatsu from their surroundings to form 'arrows' if you might. They're like human warriors that developed these powers to protect themselves and people from hollows. Due to the fact that they literally kill hollows instead of purifying them and that caused imbalance in the world. So soul society decided to eliminate them. So, it's shocking that the Ishida kid's past generations were able to survive." I explained thoroughly.

Ichigo blinked a few times trying to take in the new information. "So he's a shingami turned into a bowman with no reiatsu?"

I sighed, he's hopeless. "I suppose my explanation wasn't specific enough. He's a quincy and quincy use bows made up of reiatsu. But they had to be eliminated because every time they killed hollows, the hollows wouldn't be purified or sent to soul society. That causes imbalance, which is a bad thing. Ok?"

Ichigo nodded a few times, though I'm not quite sure he fully understood. He was thickheaded-in a good way-kind of.

"We should get going before anyone starts to get suspicious." I suggested.

When we reached Karakura High School, Ichigo immediately pounced into action.

"Orihime, you know someone by the name of Ishida…Willy?" Ichigo asked, clearly not able to recollect his name.

"You mean Uryuu Ishida?" Orihime asked not sure who Ichigo was referring to.

"Oh yeah, that. Yeah so, do you know where he is?" Ichigo asked trying not to seem anxious.

She nodded and motioned for him to follow, though the motion was technically just for him- I followed anyways. As we strolled down the hall, Orihime explained that Ishida was in her crafts club. I slightly arched a brow at that idea.

"There he is." Orihime whispered as we stood by the door of the entrance.

We silently observed as he helped a girl sew up her top. It was quite a sight. He was obviously skilled. Though, I may've been distracted for a second, I saw his eyes quickly browse over in our direction. I knew he noticed us, but concealed it. I smirked at how fast his motions were. It was truly impressive.

I walked away quietly hoping no one would notice me.- Well, mission accomplished because no one pursued me.

I collapsed on my bed once I got home. I was enjoying the long wanted peace until I felt something terribly eerie. The reiatsu was pressing, there were so many hollows. I grabbed my pill and swallowed it. I started to panic and leapt out the window.


	6. Menos Grande

I rushed to the closest hollow I felt. I unsheathed Kagami and slashed at it. I cut cleanly through its mask. 3 more came up to me. I sighed and destroyed them all by just plain charging. But even more came. I bit my lip and decided to call on my sword. "Reflect the flames, Kagami!"

Kagami glowed slightly red and another sword materialized into my other hand. I rushed forward and slashed through two hollows. When I had an opening I screamed "Heavenly Flames!" then I swung my sword towards a group of hollows. Bright flames burst out and scorched the hollows. Most of them disintegrated while a few survived. I rushed forward and whispered "Shards of Fire" my sword broke up into large chunks and multiplied, though to the naked eye it would seem as if random shards appeared out of nowhere, which wasn't the case. Once the shards were able to snag a hollow an eruption of fire and smoke exploded. The smoke confused many new coming hollows that had been caught up in it. I stabbed my remaining sword into the ground and whispered. "Final Act. Smoke and mirrors." I pressed as much reiatsu as I could into my swords. Mirrors sprouted inside the cloud of smoke. Then I performed a kido spell aiming it inside the clouds. The spell blew up everything within the smoke.

I wiped some perspiration off my forehead. None of the hollows survived. I hiked around looking for anyone that could tell me what in the world was going on.

I went to the soccer field and flinched at the sight. The field was a mess with very obvious tracings of a hollow. I quickly run down to the field to find Karin and Chad talking. I take a closer look, Chad's arm was…really strange. But I didn't expect less from someone that had reiatsu like him. Karin was equally in awe as was Chad. Karin, you suspected, could feel a hollow due to the inheritance of her father's spiritual powers. But Chad, he was unfamiliar with you.

"Chad, Karin! You guys ok?" I called out, worried, and I hurried over.

"Yea. Fine." Was Chad's short reply. "So you can see those things too Ayumi?" Chad finished.

I shrugged. "Karin you ok?"

"Fine, Chad saved me…kind of. But he's being a show off about it." Karin replied and if you didn't listen carefully enough you wouldn't have caught her mumbling, "Just like Ichigo."

I smiled gently, "Chad let me help you. Karin you go get your father to help get him to the clinic. I'll take care of any treatable wounds."

Karin nodded and ran off.

"Ok Chad, let me see the damage done." I told him.

He obliged by not showing any resistance. I looked him over and his wounds didn't seem to be super bad. I was no healer. I barely mastered any weak kido that could heal simple wounds. I couldn't tell if he was really hurt or not. I mumbled a few unintelligible words and sat next to him.

"Welcome." I whispered.

Chad looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." I replied.

When I was sure Chad was in good hands, I took off. I needed to find Ichigo. I trotted along trying to keep my speed at moderate till I saw the hollows gathering. This was bad….really bad. I picked up my speed to a hardcore run and headed in the direction. I just about screamed when I realized what was happening. Could it be a menos?

I ran harder until I could briskly see Ichigo and Ishida- probably arguing. I picked up my speed even more. I saw Ichigo land a kick on Ishida and that's when I come in. I had trouble slowing myself down and ran, literally, right into Ichigo. The impact making both of us fall down and it made my head spin. Ichigo seemed quite shocked but his gaze softened in recognition. He gently lifted me up onto my feet since I was light headed.

"Sorry about that. But while you two here are talking. THERE'S A FREAKING MENOS FORMING PEOPLE! WE NEED TO STOP IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE YOU KNUCKLE HEADS!" I screamed in absolute anxiousness.

Ishida eyes widened slightly and said, "But the hollow bait I used was so little. There's no possible way…"

"Hollow bait?! Are you serious?! Are you trying to get everyone killed?!" I slapped him upwards on the head.

"That's what I told him, but he wouldn't listen!" Ichigo countered.

I just sighed, "You two idiots need to work this out now! We haven't much time you hear?" I grumpily stomped away just enough so I was out of their sight. I would return when the two stubborn fools settled themselves.

"Jinta? Tessai? Ururu? Kisuke? What are you all doing here?" I asked in wonder as I saw them approach me.

"Your smoke and mirrors are kind of hard to miss and besides there's a menos grande! No one wanted to let Ichigo have all the fun." Kisuke answered.

I fumed and pointed in the direction the two fools were at. All four of them rushed off and defeated hollows in their way. I sighed and decided to follow them.

I knew what Kisuke was deciding. He wanted to let Ichigo and maybe Ishida handle this. So I unsheathed Kagami and ran toward them.

"We'll handle the small fry." Kisuke finished as I showed up to the scene.

"Ayumi, there you are. Why don't you help Ichigo and Ishida with the menos grande." Kisuke instructed.

I nodded and ran up to Ichigo and Ishida. Both boys nodded weakly at me as I tightened my grip on Kagami. Ichigo charges for the menos but is only to be thrown back. I slightly cushioned his fall but catching him but I didn't have much upper body strength so both of us fell. I didn't fall too hard, but Ichigo did since he probably hasn't been taught how to land properly. His head was spewing blood. Ishida tried to shoot at the menos but didn't do much damage. So Ichigo raced up to Ishida as they devised a plan. I listened for any part I would come in. But all they could come up with was to sit there and wait.

But before they could act too fast the menos started to form a cero. If we were caught up in it, we were dead. Ichigo rushed forward and I just gaped at him. I ran forward as well and when the blast of cero went off Ichigo used his sword to block it. I stood in shock at how well he was doing. Ishida was telling me about his reiatsu and how it was like tap water. He couldn't turn it off, which means he'll run out. I nodded apprehensively and then the menos roared sharply and turned back to wherever it came from.

Ichigo trudged back and before he could say much-collasped. I caught him the best I could and let his head rest on my lap. His sword began to deform as I noticed it was due to the release of his power. If something was not done he wouldn't last.

I performed a kido spell healing all that I could of him. Ishida was really shocked at the news and began shooting with his bow while his foot was pressed onto Ichigo's zanpato. He tried to release the energy Ichigo could not control. He was bleeding terribly and his only excuse was that he wished to beat up Ichigo.

"Ishida, I'm sure your ancestors are proud of you…"I told him lightly. I didn't wish for him to feel resentment as he saved a shinigami, his sworn enemy.

He looked at me and a small hint of a smile appeared as he continued to shoot his arrows. Blood dripped from his arm, but he kept going. I notice Rukia's and Kisuke's faces as they watch him. _What a kid right? _


	7. Fight Fight Fight

A day or two passed from the menos incident. My doubt of Rukia's stay was growing. I knew that if something were to happen to her, Ichigo would most definitely jump in. His recklessness would be enough to get the fool killed. But something about today seemed slightly off. I would have to keep my guard up.

School passed by lazily and nothing interesting came up. I rushed home to take a shower, I stunk. When I reached home though, something told me that it wasn't time for a shower.

I quickly ran out of the house and ran as fast as I could. Rukia was in trouble. I felt strong reiatsu radiating from who knows who. But the reiatsu felt like shinigamis. And I knew all the shinigamis around this area, so these guys were intruders.

I stopped abruptly and hid behind a tree. I saw two shinigami- one with red hair and tattoos on his head, the other had black hair with white clips? It probably signified nobility. The one with the white clips wore a captain's uniform. The other didn't but he probably wasn't weak either. Maybe a lieutenant? This was bad. I couldn't just jump in. If they recorded my existence I would endanger the invisibility I worked so hard for. I bit my lip and dug my nails into my palm. _What am I going to do? _

"Byakuya nii-sama." Rukia said remorsefully. The red hair boy swung his zanpato at her. The red hair boy wanted to know the location of Ichigo. He also told her that he was going to kill her. Well aren't they well acquainted?

Surprisingly Ishida showed up and wanted to know what the red hair boy was doing. He said it isn't nice to attack someone that's unarmed. The red haired boy is slightly shocked from the fact he can see them. But he just slashes at him anyways. The red haired boy was determined to kill Ishida. I couldn't protect them. I was probably no match for these guys. But if worse comes to worse I would just have to jump out and attack.

The red haired boy did not show any mercy and as he was about to deliver the final strike he finally spoke his name- Abari Renji. I cringed knowing that this was the worse and jumped out of hiding. I blocked his zanpato as it was about to hit Ishida. I continued to hold out and finally was able to over power him. I threw his sword off me and took a stance.

"Another interference?! Captain is this the one?" He asked the captain.

"No. As you can see she is a female." The captain seemed annoyed, or was it just me.

I slashed my sword in a horizontal direction spraying fire in his direction. He was smart enough to leap out of the way and dodge it. I glared him down as he did me.

"Who the hell are you then?" he asked very irritated.

I ignored him. It would be troublesome if I talked too much.

"Hey girl! Don't ignore me!" He yelled as he charged.

Though it looked to be charging in my direction, he quickly took a swift turn and charged at the worn out Ishida. I gasped and dashed forward. I blocked the hit he was about to make and summoned all my strength to throw him off. But I couldn't. I restrained myself from releasing Kagami. It would just give them more information of who I was. I didn't want that.

As my hand gave in, the ground began to crack and rise. Renji jumped away and took his eyes off of Ishida and I.

_Ichigo…_

"Who are you?!" Renji asks absolutely furious with the appearance of two obstacles, one being me of course.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo. You're worst nightmare." Ichigo answered with confidence.

The size of Ichigo's sword shocks the intruder. He finally concludes that Ichigo is the one they came to hunt down. Ichigo tries to attack Renji but all Renji does is leap up into the air and deliver a painful blow to Ichigo. I quickly rise up, about to rush in his direction when I saw the look in Ichigo's eyes. Rukia starts for Ichigo as well but Ishida stops her. I figured this was his battle and he should be the one to handle it. But I couldn't help but feeling so lost. I wanted to help him. I wanted to make these men go away.

Renji taunts Ichigo telling him how weak he was. He said that Ichigo couldn't possible put a scratch on him or his captain. But Ichigo swung his zanpato and sliced the boy Renji. The captain of Renji tells him not to be so reckless. He covers some background of Ichigo saying how he was able to make a menos grande return back into its dimension. Renji laughs it off not quite believing him. He then taunts Ichigo for not knowing his zanpato's name. This just ticks me off, not everyone can be skilled within the few months they just become a shinigami.

"Reflect the flames, Kagami!" I yelled into the air.

My sword materialized in my hand and I glared gruesomely at Renji. Renji's eyes widened at me, probably forgetting about my existence. I saw the captain of the boy's eyes graze over me. He would probably report this to soul society, but I no longer cared. Ichigo wasn't experienced enough to fight against this guy.

"Ayumi! Stop it! These guys are no match for you!" Ichigo cried.

"Speak for yourself, Ichigo." I steadied my sword.

"Ayumi, listen neither you or Ichigo can handle this. Just leave!" Rukia yelped helplessly as she fell to her knees.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted.

He dragged his zanpato and grazed Ichigo's shoulder. I flinched at the sight and jumped towards him.

"Hey you! Your opponent is me! Not him!" I yelled hoping that he would direct his intentions towards me.

"I got a job you know! It's not here to play swordsman with some little girl! Now get out of my way." He swung his zanpato at me.

I heated up Kagami and knocked his sword to the side. I then sprayed some fire onto his sword which melted it to the ground. The hold wasn't strong but it'd be enough distraction for me. I leapt forward and slashed Renji across the chest. I knew that I would never give the boy a fatal blow. The cut was shallow but it was enough to throw him off entirely, he did not see that coming.

"You b*tch!" He growled as he jumped away from you. I bit my lip fearing him slightly. I never fought another shinigami before-well besides Kisuke but that doesn't count. He tugged on his sword a few times but my attack had melted it to the ground.

He glared at me and forcefully pulled the sword. The sword didn't suffer as much damage as I hoped it would.

"Girl, I'll ask you again. Who are you?" Renji whispered menacingly while glaring.

I glanced at Ichigo. He seemed confused. The captain still stood while giving me a hard stare. I gripped my sword tighter and got in a battle stance. If I don't make it out of this alive…well at least I tried.


	8. Ichigo DEAD?

"The name is Ayumi and today I'm your opponent." I said trying to sound confident.

He smirked, "Interesting. Renji Abari, remember that name because I'm going to be the end of you."

I leapt up as he did. Both of my swords clashed with his as I fought to dominate him. I forced myself back and whispered, "Break, Kagami."

My sword shattered into thumb sized shards. They flew in Renji's direction. The shards trapped him. But before I could do anything more, his zanpato extended and snagged me on the stomach. I hunched over, mentally scolding myself for not paying attention. My shards, under my command, flew towards Renji and pierced through his skin. He gasped in pain.

"Renji you're being reckless." Said his emotionless captain. His glared was hard. I feared he would step into the battle. I could never defeat a captain, at least not yet.

"Leave, Ayumi. I promised I'd protect you, so let me ok?" Ichigo croaked as he came up behind you.

I looked at him with an alarmed look, "Are you serious?! They are a lieutenant and a captain. You can't take them you idiot! Now isn't the time for you to get cocky!"

He glared in their direction and leapt at Renji. I clenched my sword tightly and whispered, "Return Kagami." The shards flew out of Renji's body and materialized back onto the hilt.

I needed to contact Kisuke. He would know what to do. But I couldn't just leave. Rukia's cries for Ichigo to stop could be heard. I bit my lip and held back the tears of helplessness. I couldn't help him. I couldn't save him. My tears finally fell when I saw Renji deliver a deathly blow to Ichigo.

_Ayumi, what's wrong with you. Why do you freeze up every time it matters?_

I noticed the captain's expression waver. He had his eyes on me. Who was I? I truthfully don't know.

I kept a steady eye on the captain knowing that sooner or later he would interfere. As Renji pulled his sword out of Ichigo, Ichigo's body let out and began to fall. I pushed myself to a speed I never knew and caught him before he gave himself a concussion.

"Look Renji, I don't know you very well, but anyone who hurts my friends is a scum that doesn't belong." I spat with malice.

I held Kagami and her reflection tight. I enjoyed developing new skills that would be effective. Today I would test out my signature move on a shinigami. "Shards of fire" I whispered. I thrust my sword in Renji's direction. Shards flew in his direction. He jumped out of the way but before he could move finally out of the range, the shards burst into flames. Renji lifted his arms to block the smoke but it was too late for him. I stabbed my sword into the floor and whispered, "Final act: Smoke and mirrors" Mirrors burst out the floor and materialized around the mess of smoke.

"Agh!" Renji screamed.

I smirked and decided to try something new. I jumped into the smoke. I was skilled inside my own field. The flames flicked and danced about. I avoided them all easily.

"Renji, find your way out. That is…if you can!" I yelled.

My smoke and mirrors technique trapped the victim in a barrier of mirrors. There were mirrors within the border of mirrors. There is also a mirror levitated at the top. The victim is unlikely to escape till I release the technique. Some may call this my true shikai realse. This is the fruit of the history of my sword-the main attribute to my power. The reason for the difficulty to escape is the smoke. When the mirrors reflect the smoke the person will believe that the mirrors is a continual of the maze of smoke causing types of illusions. The illusions blur the person's sanity and cause them undeniable confusion…and no escape.

I heard grunting coming from the left. Renji was slashing helplessly at the smoke to try to clear it. The flames fueled the thick smoke, he was helpless. I knew using this skill would put both me and Renji in danger. If the captain was to attack from the outside he could destroy the mirrors more easily than Renji could. If I wasn't quick enough that would afflict damage to me. But poor Renji wouldn't be able to navigate in the area well enough and could be annihilated. I leapt toward Renji using Kagami to guide me through the smoke.

I've only confronted Kagami a few times. When I did it was a room filled with mirrors and fire. There I got the idea to create my smoke and mirrors. I don't know Kagami's true voice but I'm pretty sure it's a girl.

"Get me out of here! Damn it!" Renji cursed.

"Watch your back, Abari." I sneered as I quickly slashed him through the back. I hesitated to hurt him fatally. Ugh, I'm such a wimp.

I pranced around slashing him here and there but I only gave him shallow wounds. I seemed to be having the advantage until a sword shattered the mirror that levitated above Renji and me. I quickly jumped out of the way of the mirrors. Renji wasn't so lucky.

"Gah!" Renji screamed in pain.

I smirked and called off the mirrors. The flames died off and as I was just about to land safely, a sword slashed my back which probably left a huge gash. I quickly turned around to block the captain's next swinging blow. I threw his blade off me and landed on the ground-mind you-painfully.

"Ayumi! You ok?!" Ichigo and Rukia cried in union.

I nodded coughing up some blood. I grimaced as I felt the sticky substance sink into my skin. The metallic taste lingered in my mouth as I went into another coughing fit. Ichigo noticed my wound with the blood pouring-instantly. His eyes darkened with fury and he started to glow blue. My eyes widened at the immense burst of his reiatsu. Ichigo leapt up and finished off Renji.

"Renji, you've gotten slow." Ichigo taunted.

"No, it's you that has gotten faster."

"I feel good…my wounds don't hurt anymore." Ichigo boasted with a smirk.

I gaped at the scene. Ichigo was aiming to slash at Renji but his sword broke. I immediately glanced at the captain. I had an eerie feeling, the captain immediately stopped attacking me for no reason at all. I assume that the captain may have a similar ability as mine. He could manipulate his sword to attack far ranged. I quickly got up and rushed myself at him. I swung my sword and mirrors sprang out and were suppose to trap the captain but he escaped. He was incredibly fast. Could this possibly be…Byakuya Kuchiki? He was practically the flash-step master, but Yourichi always held that spot. Well Rukia did call him nii-san. I was interrupted in my thoughts as his sword came dangerously fast at me. I quickly pushed my swords in front of me. I let out a breath as he retreated back. He glared at me fiercely which I tried to return but it didn't help that I was so out of breath. I suppose he was ordered not to kill anyone besides Ichigo. I saw the Kuchiki disappear and stab Ichigo from behind. It seemed like slow motion to me. The sword piercing Ichigo's body. Tears threatened to slip from my eyes. I ran towards him and pulled him into my arms. I quickly examined his wounds. The wounds had messed up his chain link and soul sleep. My eyes flashed angrily at the two men as the ever waiting tears slipped from my grasp.

"Okay! Y-you got what…you want! So just f-fucking leave!" I spat at them with some difficulty due to my hiccupping from my tears.

"He's bound to die, girl. Don't hold so closely to him." Byakuya said with a tone I couldn't quite read.

I glared again. Before I could say anything Ichigo grabbed Kuchiki's hamaka. I gasped at the sudden motion. Rukia kicked his hand away telling him to let go. I just looked up at her broken expression. I closed my eyes and laid my head on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged some words but I was no longer listening. When Kuchiki said that Ichigo wouldn't live my tears fell faster.

"Will you just leave already?" I begged quietly from Ichigo's shoulder.

The three figures retreated. They disappeared in a door.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed as he punched the ground.

I held him still, "Calm down. If you keep moving you'll die faster." My voice was so weak.

"You-shouldn't have helped me." Ichigo whispered lightly.

I nodded into his shoulder. "We're friends Ichigo. That's what friends do."

He chuckled and relaxed into my arms. "If I live, I'm going to bring her back. Then I'm going to get back at you- I mean seriously, I'm the one that suppose to protect you. What ever happened to chilvary?"

"Chilvary is dead." I said into his shoulder.

I looked the street and saw a grim looking Kisuke with Yourichi on his shoulders. Ichigo sighed and finally gave into unconsciousness. I held onto him tightly.

"Ayumi, hurry-put him on my back." Kisuke instructed.

I nodded and helped place him on Kisuke's back.

"I'll hold onto Yourichi." I whispered.

"No, that gash on your back is a grave wound. Just keep up with us." Yourichi told me as she jumped to the floor.

I trudged slowly and waited for awhile as Kisuke quickly treated Ishida's wounds. Once he was done I slugged behind trying to stay conscious.

When we finally reached the store, I collapsed. Tessai, luckily, caught me and took me into my room.

He put his hand on my forehead probably performing some sort of healing kido. "I treated you a little, that gash should be fine now. I'll leave everything else to you. Ichigo is in critical condition so I shall go assist…" Tessai explained.

I gently placed my hand on his mouth and whispered, "Just go."

Tessai nodded and quickly ran out of the room while throwing me a roll of bandages. I walked to the restroom trying to push the nausea away. When I reached the bathroom I took off all my clothes and stared at my back in the mirror. It was bloody-scratch that- it was gory. Thankfully Tessai closed the wound and closed some other scratches I had on my body. The only problem was that I still had many bruises and though the wounds were sealed it did not mean that I gained all my blood back. I was still struggling to stay put on my two feet. I decided to take a shower. Luckily I left my pajamas in the washroom so I wouldn't have to go out to go get it. Tessai probably prepared for me to come back in bloody pulp and had a bath that was still really warm prepared for me. A fresh towel hung near the tub and I smiled unconsciously. It has been so long since I had a bath.

I stepped into the bath carefully not wanting to damage myself further. I scrubbed myself down with a small towel. The closed wounds still stung but it was much better than earlier. The tub became tinted with red since there was so much blood. I grimaced at the thought and emptied the tub. Then I took a really hot shower to clean out my hair that felt gross. As I finished all my hygienic rituals I started to bandage up my upper body. Though most of my wounds were healed, having a bandage around me would keep me from falling apart. I threw on my pajamas that consisted of a loose tank top and sweat pants.

"Ayumi, I'm going to have to ask a favor of you." Kisuke asked as I exited from the restroom.

"Ok?" I responded.

"Could you lie on top of Ichigo until he wakes up?" Kisuke said with the biggest smile.

I literally fell over. "What?! Why would you want me to do that?!"

"He needs to keep warm since his body can't really generate heat for the while." Kisuke said sheepishly.

"To revive him…are you going to fuse him…with that?" I asked trying to keep my voice from cracking. By the way, yes I do know I changed the topic completely.

"Possibly. I trust him. I know he won't die. He has too much to live for." Kisuke concluded.

He put an assuring hand on my shoulder and walked off. I stalked off to the room where Ichigo rested. I pulled his two blankets off him and gently lay on top of him. He grunted when I put too much body weight on him so I rolled slightly to the side. Though I wasn't entirely on top of him, I was sure I'd be able to keep his body warm.

His breathing was shallow and jagged. I didn't wish to see him like this. If only I could've pushed myself harder during the fight. But, no. He wouldn't have wanted that. He wants to protect and maybe- he would be able to do it. But could he really protect me? He'll die. No he won't- I know he wont.

His face seemed so relaxed when he was sleeping except for slight cringing due to his painful wounds. But other than that, it was nice to see him relaxed for once. He smelled a little of faint blood and his own musky scent. It was a nice smell. I blushed slightly at my thoughts and tried my best to relax myself. His breathing slowed down to a steady beat. It felt so peaceful, I'll just allow myself to enjoy something so sensual just this once. Just this once I wouldn't pull away, just this once I would give in to something that I actually liked. A small smile found a way to my lips. I snuggled a little closer to Ichigo and pulled the blanket over both of us. I smirked at the thought of what Ichigo would do when he woke up. But, I'll worry about that when the time came.


	9. Ichigo is ALIVE!

Something struggled under me and a muffled yell was heard. I lifted my heavy lids and came face to face with a very pink Ichigo. I arched my brow at him.

"Erm, A-ayu-yu-yumi, what a-are you do-doing?" Ichigo stuttered trying not to look in my eyes.

"Oh, Kisuke told me to keep you warm." I yawned as I stretched.

I was still slightly on top of him so as I stretched my body rubbed against his. Ichigo stared off in space trying to fight off a blush and struggled a little more under me. I smiled softly and refused to get up. Ichigo didn't do anything about it. That was strange. I figured he would've kicked me off him. I sighed and got myself up.

"Let me go get Kisuke in here. Don't go anywhere." I said lazily.

I walked down the hall mentally laughing and Ichigo's strawberry face which matched him quite well. "Kisuke, Ichigo is awake." I told him with a yawn. It was quite early.

Kisuke looked up from his tea and nodded. "Go make sure he doesn't do anything reckless."

I went back into the room. "Why aren't I dead yet?" Ichigo asked the moment I walked in.

"There's a lot of explaining to do and I'm not the one to do it. Kisuke will. Just lay back and relax for a moment." I told him.

"I'll take it from here, Ayumi." Kisuke said as he walked in.

I nodded and gave Ichigo an assuring look and left.

"10 days?! I don't have time for that! She'll be killed!" Ichigo yelled and I could hear him all the way down the hall.

I heard some more hushed murmuring. Ten days? That must mean that Kisuke was to use **that **method. I sighed, this method would tear him apart. But I know he'll conquer it-he's a strong guy.

A loud thump came from the room down the hall. I thought that would probably mean it's my time to step in. I quickly walked to their room only to see Ichigo's soul form and Kisuke having a stare down.

"It is suicide when a weakling like you barges in enemy territory." Kisuke said with a serious look that rarely crosses his face.

I backed up from the door, not wanting to get caught up in their business. Knowing Ichigo he probably wants to go save Rukia now. But he probably still doesn't realize that he has lost his shinigami abilities. I waited outside the door, leaning on the door and resting my eyes.

"Love is stronger than steel." Kisuke said as he slid open the door.

I did not expect him to do so, so I fell over- looking up at him. The fact that Kisuke mentioned love threw me off. Did Ichigo love Rukia? Was it even possible?

"Can I help you Ayumi?" Kisuke asked me.

I shook my head. "What's up?"

"Don't worry about it Ayumi. I'll take care of things from here." Kisuke told me as he helped pull me to my feet.

"Ok, but if hear any aggression I'm going to come running." I warned.

Kisuke chuckled and shooed me away. I trudged down the hall. So Ichigo did plan to go save Rukia-well, no surprised there. In order for Ichigo to regain his shinigami powers it would take about ten or so days. After he regains it, he would have to train awhile to ensure his survival. An execution usually takes place in a month-usually. Ichigo would probably have a week or so in soul society to rescue Rukia. I bit my lip and calculated in my head his chances of succeeding and it was pretty low. But I had faith in him and I would accompany him there so I would be able to take proper care of him. Figures. What scared me though was how well he would hold it. I stood up and changed into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I didn't know how I got back into my 'human' body but I was in it.

"What do you want to eat? You need to eat something." Tessai asked through the door.

"Onigiri please." I said.

"Ok!" Tessai exclaimed and skipped away.

I went back to my room and decided to text Tatsuki.

Kind of sick.

Talk to u l8r.

Give me details l8r aight?

I didn't want them to be too suspicious of my absence. I walked into the kitchen and practically drooled at the delicious foods spread on the table. Onigiri, miso soup, sashimi, and cold noodles. Tessai sure cooked fast. I quickly sat down and ate as much as I could. I groaned when I glanced at the clock. Wow, I must've over slept. It was already 2:24 P.M.

"Ayumi are you full? Do you need anything else?" Tessai asked with a kind smile.

"No, I'm good. Thanks it was good." I complimented.

Tessai smiled with glee and began to clear the table. I reached to assist him but he stopped me.

"Kisuke wants you to train with him today. You shouldn't disappoint him." Tessai told me.

I nodded and exited the room. I went to the secret underground area that Kisuke had constructed. Yourichi sat lazily on a rock probably waiting for me.

"Hey Youricihi." I greeted.

She lifted her paw and waved. I laughed. I looked around to see if Kisuke was there or not. He was not. I shrugged and popped a pill into my mouth.

"Take her into my room ok?" I instructed my gigai and leapt away.

"Hello Ayumi, you ready?" Kisuke greeted.

"Yeah, let's go!" I smirked.

Kisuke unsheathed his zanpato, Benihime, as I did mine. Both of us were at a stand still. I had sparred with him many times but Benihime's true strength is unknown to me. I charged head on, Kiske blocked me effortlessly. I smirked slightly and whispered, "Heavenly Flames." Fire sprayed out. Kisuke, again, dodged the assault. I sighed and whispered, "Shards of Fire." Kisuke managed to dodge most of it but he overlooked one shard that snagged his clothing. The shards that he avoided ruptured giving him an obstacle and the tiny shard exploded on him. Though knowing his skills, he evaded the flames just fine.

"It's been awhile since you've been able to snag me." Kisuke commented only slightly impressed.

I tched and charged for him again. "Heavenly flames!" I cried as fire roared towards Kisuke. Kisuke wasn't quite expecting a sudden attack and was engulfed by the flames. I knew I was far from victory. The flames cleared immediately revealing an unharmed Kisuke. The only thing I accomplished was knocking off his hat.

"Interesting, your attacks are well suited for attacking hollows but I warn you. Battling fellow shinigami is different. You should develop different skills." Kisuike leaned down to pick up his defeated hat.

"What do you suggest." I ran my fingers through my hair.

" Well, Kagami, is basically a mirror. Your attacks could be based on about anything but you need to use Kagami's reflection to mirror it. Your attacks need to have a better focus. Mass attacking is too easy to dodge. It's too reckless, you need to focus all that energy into one. A huge burst of energy isn't a very good idea when you're fighting someone one to one. The main usage is its ability to be a diversion you need to develop concentrated attacks," Kisuke explained.

I nodded, "Okay, I'll start now."

Kisuke nodded and retreated back into the shop. I sighed. Developing new skills was no piece of cake. I bit my lip and began.

"Ayumi! That's enough for one day," Kisuke hollered.

I looked up and saw Kisuke smiling down upon me. I let out a weak smile and sat down near a rock. I was so exhausted; I was able to mater the skill quite well. The down side is that each time I performed it, it would take so much concentration my head would start hurting. Still, I managed.

Kisuke walked over to me. "We have a guest today."

When I looked up again I saw Kisuke, Ichigo, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta. I cocked my head to the side. "What is the occasion?"

"Instead of explaining let's just begin," Kisuke yapped cheerfully.

Kisuke pocked Ichigo with Benihime and out popped Ichigo's soul form. Instead of his usual Shinigami robes, his normal attire replaced it. The chain of fate was attached to his chest.

"What the heck! What was that for?!" Ichigo started to argue with Kisuke but then stopped. "I can't…breathe." He dropped down to his knees.

"If you could stay quiet and calm I would've been able to explain. You are currently just a Konpaku soul with no spirit power what so ever. We need to get your power back or else you can just forget about rescuing Rukia." Kisuke adjusted his hat.

"What?! Then what should I do?!" Ichigo started to panic.

"Well-It's not all that hard. Let's begin." Kisuke smirked. I began to panic.

"I'm not watching." I stood up and started for the exit.

"Sorry Ayumi, this is all I can do for your friend. Go get some sleep." Kisuke waved me off.

I left. Watching someone close to me get hurt is really a bummer. I rather pull away last minute. If Ichigo were to fail-I don't want to be there to witness it happen…

_I'm sorry. _


	10. Firework Fun

-flashback-

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V._

_"Mommy, I wanna go school ! Like other kids do." A younger version of Ayumi whined. _

_"Quiet down. I don't want you going there. I have explained to you many times that you're like other kids…you're different. Dear, your father and I have fought really hard to get us to where we are. If you want us to be a happy family, you would understand." The mother picked up a couple of books from the table. "Home school from me is just fine Ayu-chan." The beautiful blonde walked out of the room._

_The little Ayumi was barely 4 but her mother forced her to learn all that a four year old could. Ayumi wanted friends. That's all she ever dreamed she would have. Her parents were always doing something that Ayumi couldn't be informed of and her father was never around. Ayumi barely even knew who-no what her parents were. _

_"Ayumi, we need to discuss something." Her strict father entered the room._

_"Yes fatha?" Ayumi sat cross legged on the floor._

_"We can't have you." His father turned to leave as a confused Ayumi stood up. _

_"Papa? Where are you going?" Ayumi struggled to keep up with her father._

_Her mother walked towards me and picked me up. She walked out of the house and kept walking till they stopped near a trashcan. Tears drenched the mother's face. Her mother dropped her near the trashcan. "We don't want to lose you Ayumi and the only way is not letting you close…" Her mother kissed her on the forehead and ran. _

_Ayumi struggled to follow. But then a rumbling halted her movement. A big, ugly, and scary monster appeared out of nowhere. It attacked Ayumi's mother. Ayumi immediately started to cry. Her mother fell to the ground immediately and before she took her last breath- she whispered, "I'm sorry, love."_

-End-

I sat up extremely startled. It's been a long time since I recollected something so far back. How long have I slept? I had no clue. That day was a gloomy one and it was embedded in my memory. Not long after my mother left me, Kisuke came running and looked over her lifeless body. I remember the way his eyes cringed and how serious he looked compared to how he usually is. I remember how when he saw me, his eyes glowed with joy and he picked me up and ran. From that day on, I was always indebted to him.

Wait-Ichigo! I jumped out of bed and stumbled to get to the underground area. I fell down a few times and noticed that I didn't sleep just for a couple of hours-I probably slept for days. What was wrong with me? My body didn't seem to like functioning properly. I need to talk to Kisuke.

The sight as I climbed down the ladder shaken me. There was a struggling Ichigo trying to fight his hollow-I'm guessing. Smoke filled the room and chunks of who knows what burst out. I took cover, just incase. But once the smoke cleared, Ichigo stood there with a frightening hollow mask that took its place on his face. I gasped slightly fearing that he gave in to the hollow. He draws his zanpato almost looking as if he was to attack. I went rigged- no way right? I saw his face turn in my direction, and then he raised his hand. I didn't know exactly what the guy was doing. Then a smash was heard. The mask was shattered into bits. Ichigo was himself and he gave his famous grunt. I felt like a huge weight was lifted off of me. Without realizing how idiotic I was, I ran towards him and gave him a big hug. Well, considering I'm about 8 inches shorter than him-it was hard. Somehow, I managed.

"Woah," Ichigo said while wrapping his arms around my waist to keep me from falling.

I smirked and got off him. "Congratulations."

He smiled then scowled and faced Kisuke. He glares at the man. Kisuke retreated a few steps. "Lesson two Cleared! We should celebrate…so how about we start lesson three."

Ichigo frowned and walked over to Kisuke and poked his face in with the hilt of his zanpato. "The second I came back to life is when your luck ended!"

Kisuke kneeled onto the ground in pain-of course he was being overly dramatic. He got up with the help of Benihime. "Good, you're angry. Well we can move on to lesson there easily. There is no time limit this time. It's quite simple. All you need to do is use your zanpato to knock my hat off.

_Well here goes nothing._

It's been a couple of hours and Ichigo still couldn't get that hat off Kisuke. The only thing he did was slash through it. Not bad considering Kisuke seemed pretty serious. Ichigo only has the hilt of his sword left since Benihime sliced clean through that. Ichigo just has been taught a lesson about a zanpato's name.

"Zangetsu!" A bright blue flash blinds me slightly. Ichigo shows with a humongous sword with bandages wrapped at the hilt. I smirked, he finally did it.

"Well in this case, we can start lesson three for real." Kisuke said as he steadied himself.

"Sorry, you'll probably have to dodge because I'm not sure I can hold myself back," Ichigo said and not moments after the remaining of the demon arts were blown off his shoulder.

"Call out, Benihime!" Kisuke seemed utterly shocked. I wasn't surprised.

Ichigo swung his sword down and that was my cue to duck. Debris blew over my head. I heard some chatter coming from Kisuke but I didn't dare to look up-not yet.

Once I looked up, I smirked. Ichigo laid passed out on the floor but Kisuke's hat was totaled and seemed to me like Ichigo passed.

Kisuke walked over to me. "It would be nice if you could help me get that child up to the store."

"What? You're a man, you do it. I don't have enough muscle for that work." I pouted and dusted myself off.

He simply laughed and went to go ask Tessai to do it.

I returned to my room and prepared to go take a shower. That is until Kisuke walked into the room. "A few days from now will be the festival. I want you to go and have fun for the last time this summer."

I nodded. "But I'm not sure I'm in the right condition to go. I've been getting weird collapses where I get really tired and weak. I mean, I slept for pratically two days."

"You're young. You've never had an assist with your shinigami powers. From the research I've done in your blood-I believe your father was some sort of lieutenant and escaped from soul society. Your mother was some sort of medic under the fourth squad. Putting that together-you weren't meant to be strong. I'm making you become strong because I feel like you deserve it. Your body is going through changes and it's really stressful to the body. Other than that you're fine. Your evolution should complete after summer then you can have more access to reiatsu. I know that is just exactly what you're lacking. You don't lack potential, Ayumi. Just because what wasn't given to you is what you need, doesn't mean you don't have a good foundation." Kisuke patted my head. "You're a good kid, don't let things like 'am I strong enough' get to you. You are and there will be more to come in the future."

I nodded. "I think that's the most you ever said to me in one breath."

He chucked and got up. "Well, I need to get Ichigo home. You go do what you need and don't forget-August 1st. You go to that festival young lady."

"Yes sir." I laughed.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a white tank-top and jean shorts. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I looked half decent. I didn't want to wear a kimono or anything.

"You ready to leave?" Kisuke asked as he walked into my room. He was holding something in a box.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave." I grabbed my cell phone and stuffed it in my pocket. "What's in the box?"

"Oh, this? I just thought maybe you'd like to wear something different for a change. But since you're all good to go, I'll just give this to you next time." Kisuke turned to leave.

"No wait, I'll wear it." I ran up to him and took the box from him.

"If you say so." Kisuke walked out of the room.

I opened the box and there was a gorgeous kimono. I sighed, I didn't want to wear a kimono but well I guess there is a first for everything. I kept my white tank-top on and changed my shorts into a blue cotton booty shorts. I then slipped on the soft, beautiful, emerald green kimono. It cut at my knees and hugged my figure splendidly. The wrap that was to be tied around the waist was a dull yellow but really brought out the green in the dress. The sleeves stopped a little past the elbows. A few floral designs were sewn onto the kimono. My bun didn't go to waste but I did pull down a few more strands of hair to frame my face. A pair of sandals also laid inside the box, I slipped them on. I was all set.

"My, my Ayumi. You're a blooming flower." Kisuke winked and laughed.

I stuck a tongue out. "Well I'm off. I'll be home in a few. Bye."

The walk to the festival was torturous in sandals but I managed to make it in one piece. There was probably a few more minutes till the fireworks would start. I walked around taking in all the lights and laughter. The yummy scents of different foods filled my senses. "Ayumi?!"

I turned around to see a certain orange hair boy running my way. "Oh hey Ichigo."

"I can't believe your actually here," Ichigo said and quickly looked away.

"Well Kisuke convinced me to have some fun before we go to Soul Society. He even bought me the kimono and everything." I smiled at Ichigo.

"Well the change is umm nice. I mean- well- I meant to say that-umm- you look nice." Ichigo stuttered and struggled to express himself.

I giggled. "You don't have to force yourself to say things you don't want to. By the way aren't you here with someone? You should hurry back to them and get ready to watch the fireworks." I walked away-well at least I tried to.

Ichigo tugged on my arm forcing me to stop. "You should come with. Do you plan to watch fireworks yourself?"

"No it's fine, I want to enjoy these moments alone," I explained and walked away. I guess Ichigo didn't get the meaning of alone because he stalked me the whole way there. "Ichigo, I want to watch these alone. Your friends are over yonder."

"They're your friends too. Tatsuki has been dying to see what happened to you." Ichigo again stopped me.

"Ichigo, I don't want to. I want to cherish these moments alone okay?" I took off into a jog.

"Well you can cherish these moments with me." Ichigo took off after me.

I stopped jogging and sat down on an isolated patch of grass. Most people were over where the seats were so the grassy area only had a couple of people but still it had a pretty good view. I only tensed when I heard Ichigo take a seat next to me.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ichigo laid down.

"I never told you to. You're the genius that thinks this is going to get anywhere." I also lied down.

The only response I was honored with was a grunt. That was okay because not moments after, the fireworks burst into the sky. The vibrant and beautiful colors exploded in the night sky. It was really pretty. I smiled a little and turned to look at Ichigo. He was looking at me but turned his head away.

"It's really pretty isn't it?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, it really is." He then pats my head the best he could considering we were laying on the floor.

We just lay like that the rest of the night. I knew he occasionally would look at me because I occasionally would look at him. It was quiet the rest of the night besides the exploding of the fireworks and the chatter of many other people.

"You know, I think I know why you wanted to cherish these moments alone." Ichigo sat up.

"Well good for you but hello, I'm right here." I sat up as well smiling slightly at his weird comment.

"Haha, you're right. I guess that makes it so much better. Well I'm going to go home. My family probably thought I died or something." He scoffed and left but not without waving.

"Bye!" I called after him. Makes it so much better? I guess.

"Today is the day, you ready?" Kisuke asked me walking into my room. He held with him a package.

"Yeah, I'm ready. What's with the package?" I sat in my room polishing my zanpato.

"This is a shinigami robe but I customized it a little. You'll understand when you spend a little more time with it. There's also a pendant, it's going to protect you so be careful." Kisuke handed the package to me. "I never thought I'd allow you to go to Soul Society but your friends are really important. I understand that. Just promise me to be careful." Kisuke gave me a tight hug.

"Thanks and I will be. I always am." I hugged him back just as tightly.

"Ichigo and them will be here tonight, until then I want you to get some rest. You won't be getting good sleep during the trip. I'll wake you up and then you can change into your robes and go." Kisuke took my zanpato from me and placed it into its sheath.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then." I snuggled up into bed and closed my eyes

"Sleep well." Kisuke left the room.

"Ayumi, wake up!" An annoyed voice rang throughout the room. I tossed and turned a little-refusing to get up.

The blanket that kept me warm and comfy was torn off me. "I said get up! The gang is coming in ten minutes!"

I leapt up. "Jinta! Get out of my room! But thanks for waking me up." I kicked him out of my room and changed my robes. I didn't quite feel a difference between the two different robes but this one had no sleeves. After moving around a little I noticed the robe itself was lighter other than that- I couldn't tell the difference. I reached into the box to pull out the pendant. It looked pretty normal. Just a chain and a tiny gem. I slipped it over my head and tucked it inside my robes. I pulled my hair into a half ponytail and ran to the underground training area.

"There you are Ayumi, I thought you'd never come." Kisuke smiled. "Anyways, as I was saying- you guys have four minutes to get to soul society. Normally it's impossible and if you are to fail you will be trapped in the space between the two worlds- forever."

Yoruichi steps up. "Heart and soul are connected, and the important thing is the state of the heart. It will be your guide, but only for those who will go forward, and if you lose, you will never be able to return."

Kisuke and Tessai both kneel down near the gate, "Jump in as it opens, Ichigo it's all up to you."


	11. Seperated !

iAyumiieeex3: Hey Readers! This is probably the crappiest thing I have ever written and I apologize for that in advance. This chapter was kind of thrown together so yep D: I hope you guys still enjoy it though and DON'T HESITATE TO TAKE 7 SECONDS OF YOUR LIFE TO LEAVE A REVIEW ! THANKS !

Cereah: I know ! I will.

MinawaAsuka: Thank you so much (: And don't worry there will be some fun little bits of jelousy.

shadowgouf: Thank you (:

chocolatemud: thanks (: and don't worry – sooner or later you will learn. Of course updates (:

We ran as hard as we could through the tunnel like area. The walls behind us were collapsing quickly, my heart raced probably just as fast. I ran right behind Yoruichi so the affairs of those behind me, I wasn't aware of. The capture thrust, a huge rock that cleans every seven days, just had to come rolling right on after us. Within a few seconds I ran past them all and I kept running. Why-how was I going so fast? I fell out of the tunnel and into soul society. It seems that they were still in the tunnel but I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I could just wait here for them to come out but who knew where they would fall. I walked around and came upon someone in shinigami robes.

"What squad are you from, girl?" The shinigami approached me with a glare.

"I…I…who are you to question me?" I stuttered a bit but recovered quickly, I would try to at least play the part.

"It seems you're from the ninth squad. A ninth squad twerp doesn't even know her lieutenant?" The lieutenant came closer to me.

Where in the world did he get the idea that I'm from the ninth squad? Then I looked at my shoulder and noticed the small badge that had a nine on it. Oh, that's where he got it. "Sorry but I'm new around here. I was told by a bunch of older kids that there was hollow in Rukongai and decided to come check it out. I recall being knocked out and when I woke I couldn't quite remember much." I cringed on purpose and kneeled down in pain. "My head still hurts, sir."

He gave me a suspicious look. "I don't recall seeing someone like you around before. But I'll believe you. Let me take you to the fourth squad to see if we can make those headaches go away." He held out a hand.

I took it. "It's quite alright. I want to find that hollow and kill it. Maybe then people will respect me just a little."

"You are foolish. Respect isn't that easy to come by. Killing a hollow is not nearly enough to get real respect. Let's go back and then we'll see if respect is something you'll be able to come by." The guy started to walk back. "Well, you coming or not? I heard that there are intruders breaking in to Soul Society. It's not safe for such a young person like you to be here."

I nodded and then stopped. "What if I defeat these intruders? Will people respect me then?"

The lieutenant sighed. "You won't be able to take these intruders. You're going to get killed." He ran his fingers through his black-almost purple hair. I started at the three scars that ran vertically down his face. It was only now that I noticed the little 69 tattooed to his face, it seemed quite familiar. "Why am I trying to convince you? You're really naïve, kid. You are coming with me and that's final. It isn't justice to let such a meek person like you run the wild."

He tugged on my wrist and pulled me to Seireitei. I was going to be in so much trouble.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Ayumi, sir."

Meanwhile with Ichigo…~

Ichigo's P.O.V.

"Where is she?!" Yoruichi was freaking out terribly. It didn't matter because I, too, was going to go insane.

"I'm sure she's fine. We should hurry and go save Rukia first." Orihime tried to state boldly. But I could've sworn that I heard her whisper, "Ayumi isn't who we came for."

Back to Ayumi…~

Ayumi's P.O.V.

The captain of the fourth division, Unohana, said that there was nothing wrong with me. That didn't quite help my situation. The only thing she said was that I suffered from stress on the body which did sometimes cause memory loss or the frequent tendency to forget things. She said I should rest a bit before going back to my division. Yeah…my…division. I didn't even know anyone there except for the lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi. I was doomed.

I've been laying in the infirmary for two days. Hisagi came to retrieve me, saying that two days was more than enough time for a kid to rest. "You know, I searched in the files of the whole Soul Society. I only found one record. You were recorded being in the human world and fought against a lieutenant and a captain. You have some explaining to do, kid."

Crap. Time to make up some pitiful story, I hope living with Kisuke would at least teach me how to be convincing. "The truth, sir, is...my parents ran away from Seireitei. I don't know there names because they threw me away when I was four. But they were shinigami and I know it. I came here and don't ask how because I have no idea. I want to find out more about them and why they had to throw me away. The fight was only because I wanted to know just how strong I was. I don't know why the shinigami were there but I think it had to do something with Rukia? So don't look at me like that sir." I pouted and tried to think up of more lies I could tell this guy. I needed to sound convincing and so far I was blowing it.

"There is no way that you just came here accidentally. You are fully prepared in coming-with a squad badge as well. Are you acquainted with the intruders? What is your purpose!?" Hisagi seemed almost deadly and angry.

"Look, fool! I have no purpose! I just wanted to know more about my own damn parents! I know nothing of the intruders. They said they'd blind fold me the whole time and carry me here. In exchange I was to come to Seireitei to create a diversion." I tried to be angry and I did my best to keep a straight face. Lies came falling out of my mouth, this was not going too well.

"Sure, calm down. I did the research on your parents. It's true that they escaped Seireitei. The lieutenant that you fought brought a container of your blood here. We had the 12th division find out a little more about you. But that information is classified. I can tell you that they ran away in the influence of Kisuke Uruhara but you probably don't know him." He closed the file he was holding and tossed it to me. "There are pictures in there. I hope you're satisfied because that's all we can give you on your parents. I just hope you don't end up like them. Seireitei is willing to accept you into the academy to fully become a shinigami. If you don't wish to do that then we can send you home. Kid, your parents probably left you because when you have a big family-it's easy for Seireitei to track. They didn't want to be tracked so they didn't want you-the extra burden."

"My mother died but my father never came back for me." All he told me, I already knew. Well most of it anyways. I had no idea Kisuke knew my parents.

"Well, kid, it's not that easy to find a little kid in a world with so many people. Besides they may've thought you died." Hisagi and I kept walking down the streets of Seireitei. "You never answered. Academy or home."

"Do you think you can let me return to Rukongai? I want to see if I can find my mom there." I mumbled.

"No, there are intruders around in Seireitei. We don't want to risk any fellow shinigami by putting them in danger." Hisagi stopped. "You should go to the academy; we can make something out of you."

I nodded, "Sure. That sounds fun." Oh crap, I was in for it.

"Great, follow me. Class will be starting soon." Hisagi leapt off and I followed.

Meanwhile with Ichigo…~

Ichigo's P.O.V.

It's been three days since she went missing. We've been working on getting into Seireitei. I hope to be able to find her there. Out of all my friends, she was the one I least expected to lose. She was always there, no matter what.

"Ichigo, you should really eat now." Orihime tugged at my sleeve. I nodded but all of a sudden I didn't feel hungry.

Back to Ayumi…~

Ayumi's P.O.V.

The academy was boring. I passed everything with flying colors. Kisuke taught most of these things to me already. The heads of the school was already discussing placing me into a squad. None of the students really wanted to talk to me; they all thought I was weird. I don't really blame them.

It's been three days in the academy. I've just been passing all the tests they threw at me. I waited for the news of Ichigo and them getting into Seireitei. I needed to go find them once I heard. It was extremely hard because I lived with Hisagi and he watched me like a hawk.

"Ayumi, let's go home." Hisagi walked into the academy and many females gawked at him

like he was a living god. The males just glared with jealousy since he was a high ranking officer.

"Ok." Where did a lieutenant like him find the time to come pick up an academy student-every single day.

Lately Seireitei has been a hassling place. Lately everyone has been required to wear the arm band I was found with a couple of days earlier. The academy agreed to graduate me and assigned me to the ninth division. Keep in mind that the academy was for those that are working to in a way discover their shinigami abilities but I have already. Kisuke taught me all that I needed to know. When the authorities asked me where I learned all that I did, I told them that my father had a couple of notes, books, and so on that I learned from. They let me go and here I am.

There was a meeting a couple of days ago. The Ichigo problem has been getting worse. Hisagi also told me about how Ichimaru saw them but didn't kill them. He thinks he's planning something with someone and it's bad. I told him I felt they were using the Ryoka as a distraction for what they were truly planning.

An alarm sounded and I was on my feet. Ichigo and them were here. I headed to run outside but Hisagi grabbed my arm. "You're not going out there! It's too dangerous!"

"Dangerous my ass! I can handle this!" I pulled my arm from his grip and jumped out a nearby window. Now, where would Ichigo be? I felt his reiatsu and I followed it. In the couple of days in Seireitei, I met a lot of people so I could pinpoint a lot of reiatsus. I figured it would help with the whole 'we kind of broke into Seireitei' thing. Ichigo was fighting someone and the harder I thought the more shocked I was. Ikkaku of tenth squad. This was bad. Ikkaku was just a ruthless as his captain, Zakari Kenpachi. I ran faster.

Not good, I ran into Kenpachi. "Sorry, sir." I moved to run again but was stopped by his laughter.

"A ninth squad little twerp, where do you think you're going?" He stepped in front of me.

"I was sent to scout and see if I could find the Ryoka." I mumbled trying to keep a straight face.

"Scout? The ninth squad doesn't do that, kid. You're a strange one. I heard of your accomplishments of being able to graduate out of the academy within a few days. Let's fight, I want to see how strong you are." The captain readied his sword.

"No, sir. I am just a mere weakling compared to you. Honestly-fighting me won't be fun at all." I tried to run but was cut off.

"Nonsense, I can smell your reiatsu and I know you are on the ryoka's side. I'm not the only one, but they agreed to keep you to see what the ryokas were all about. You proved to them that they were strong and they decided to kill you but that idiot, Hisagi, defended you with his life. He said that you were just a little kid and wanted to give you a chance to live the true extent of your life. But your luck ends here." Zakari charged at me.

I unsheathed my zanpato and blocked his attack. His strength was monstrous. I jumped backwards. I swung Kagami in his direction and snagged part of his robe. He crackled in laughter, I started to fear for my life. "Kagami! Reflect the flames!" I charged at Zaraki with all I got. I swung my zanpato and a rush of fire scorched the area. My attacks really weren't suited to fight with shinigami. "Final Act: Smoke and mirrors!" I summoned the mirrors and screamed, "Heavenly Flames!" I heard the cackling laughter again and took off.

I ran for just a while longer till I found Ichigo sitting on the floor with Ikkaku, who was laying on the floor.

"Ayumi?" Ichigo got off the floor and looked at me,

"In the flesh." I smiled, still a little shaken up from Zaraki.

Ichigo ran up to me and faked a punch but instead bonked me right on the head. "You idiot! Didn't you hear Yoruichi telling us to stay together?!"

"Hey! Well I'm sorry that you guys were so slow and besides I ran into a lieutenant! The fool pulled me into Seireitei! What did you wish for me to do? I'm not you! I didn't want to be reckless!" I stomped right on his foot.

"Ouch! Well you could've ran away!" Ichigo towered over me and glared fearsomely.

"Geez, if you're so mad at me then I'll leave." I turned to leave but was stopped by Ichigo pulling on my shoulder blades. My body wasn't strong enough to fight his strength and therefore I crashed right into his chest.

His arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "I never said you could leave. I'm sorry I got mad at you. I was just worried."

I blushed slightly. "Yeah, yeah-You're forgiven. Now get you're hands off."

His hands were off immediately. Once I turned around to look at him, his head was off to the side and I saw that light pink color splattered on his face. He was so easy to embarrass.

"Oi, why am I still alive?" The awakening Ikkaku turns his head toward us. "What are you still doing here?"

"He took his time to heal your wounds with that medicine you keep in your zanpato." I sat down near Ikkaku.

"Ayumi? Oh, you're in for it! Hisagi wanted to cut off your contact with these ryoka, but you slipped past him. Haha, should've known that you were a rebel." Ikkaku struggled to get up. "Now what were you saying about healing my wounds?"

"I used that medicine in your zanpato. It works really well! Oh and by the way, I used it on both of us-so you're kind of out." Ichigo sits down next to me.

"What have you done?!" Ikkaku was extremely mad and I can see why. Ikkaku was the type that wanted to be defeated nobly and Ichigo healing him was a disgrace.

"Well if I knew that you'd get all mad about it then I wouldn't have helped you in the first place!" Ichigo argued. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. I want answers."

"Sure I'll answer your questions. What did you want to know-my birthday?" Ikkaku lazily replied.

"Kuchiki Rukia's location." Ichigo demanded.

I think that Ichigo forgot I was there because I knew where she was.

"Oh, the death row inmate? What do you got to do with that trash?" Ikkaku asked.

Ichigo glares at him in a very intimidating way. Maybe he does love her? "I came to save her."

"How much of you guys came?" Ikkaku got slightly more serious.

"We have six and a half." Ichigo still looked determine to rescue Rukia.

Ikkaku burst into laughter. "You think six and a half can get through Seireitei? Haha, I thought there would be at least eight!" Ikkaku continues laughing and some tears spring from his eyes. His wounds seem to have reopened as well.

"I believe I can still save her. Now tell me where she is!" Ichigo was beginning to become impatient.

"I know where she is, we don't need to waste time with this baldy." I stood up. "Let's go."

"Hold up, you don't go calling me baldy you blonde!" Ikkaku got up and raised his zanpato at me.

"What's wrong with that, baldy?" I cocked my head to the side trying to act clueless.

"Agh! Forget you, girl. Ichigo. Who's the strongest in your group?" Ikkaku turned serious almost immediately.

"I probably am, but I'm not sure about Ayumi. I've never seen her fight all out before." Ichigo stated confidently.

I didn't wish to hear anymore of their jabber and pulled Ichigo away.

Before we were too far from Ikkaku to hear him, we heard him say, "Watch out for my captain. 11th division captain, Zaraki Kepachi."

I gulped, I wondered if he was pissed that I ran away. "Just follow me. She's in this tower thing that they put people in a little before they die. It's quite far but I'm sure we'll make it in one piece."

"Zaraki Kenpachi…who is he?" Ichigo struggled to keep at the same pace as me.

"He's the 11th division captain. He's ruthless and strong-no strong is an understatement. But you should get the idea. Don't mess with him but he'll be hunting you down like a dog so good luck to you." I slowed down just a bit so Ichigo could keep up. I have no idea why I've been going so fast recently. It probably has something to do with my robes.

"I see, well I'll just have to beat him." Ichigo slowed down even more.

"Don't get so full of yourself that you think you can. He's monstrous and reckless. Just talking to him is a difficult thing for me." I brushed some hair out of my face.

"Well…someone's got to try."


	12. Bankai !

_**review responses !**_

**chocolatemud**: haha, yes an update ! hahaha Ikkaku's dance is awesomee ! (:

**ShatteredKunai**: I assure you, I am trying my utmost best!

**Annluy**: Aww thanks sooo much (: Your review really made my day! Haha I made Ichigo sexier? I had no idea that was possbile he's toooo sexxyy already :D

Overall THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND PLEASE DONT HESITATE TO REVIEW...AGAIN :D

_**Author's Note**_: Hello (: Here's another update ! I know I'm soo slow, but well I'm quite a noob at fanfictions D: Anyways, This chapter was kind of sloppy as well! **I hope you forgive me**!!! You may notice that **I do skip fight scenes most of the time** because I am still not skilled at it. **I will still write fight scences**, its just that they have to be very important to the plot line for me to go into depth about it D: sorry. I'm just a booger like that D: Anyways feel **free to leave reviews** I do respond on the newer chapter with your login name!

* * *

We ran for awhile looking for Ganju, or something like that. Apparently this guy helped Ichigo and them get here. I didn't want to waste this time and told Ichigo to go on his own to look for him, I'd catch up with him later. I needed to first find Hisagi. Why did he try to protect me? That doesn't make any sense. If they all knew I was with the ryoka they would've gotten rid of me. Not only that, why did the Gotei 13 actually allow me to live? I ran at a faster pace to go find Hisagi. I needed to find out.

When I reached the ninth division's barracks I saw Hisagi waiting at the entrance. Was he waiting for me to come back? "Hisagi!"

"There you are! Don't do that ever again?! I can't believe you! You could've got hurt or worse!" Hisagi came running at me. Once he reached me he pulled me into an embrace. I don't get this guy.

"Hisagi, you know I'm with the ryoka, why did you defend me? What are your motives?" I pulled away from him.

"What are you talking about, girl! Watch what your tongue around a lieutenant!" He snapped at me with fierce eyes.

I made a face, something resembling a pout. "You know there was a reason."

"It's not justice to let the innocent die. I don't know what you guys plan to do but …I feel like such a fate was not what you deserved. Your also familiar...forget it. I won't keep you from your friends anymore. I just thought maybe with more time, I could remember who you really are. Well, see you Ayumi." Hisagi turned away and ran off. I headed to go after him but decided not to. There was just too much that may always remain unanswered.

Now, I had more important matters-Ichigo. It was fairly simple tracking him since his reiatsu was so overwhelming so it was easy to pick him out of the crowd. They seemed to be hiding somewhere behind a wall of some sort. I followed the reiatsu and found them. "There you are. That just took me forever." I wiped some sweat off my face.

"A ninth d-d-ivisi-on sh-i-ni-ga-gami. Ayu-u-mi. We're do-om-ed." A fourth squad kid was shivering in my presence. I don't remember talking to him, why would he know my name?

"Sorry kid, who are you?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"The kid's Hanatarou or something like that. Where have you been?!" Ichigo asked me in a hushed voice.

"Sorry kid, doesn't ring a bell. Anyways, Ichigo, you don't need to monitor me." I smirked.

"You kno-ow Ayu-umi?" Hanatarou asked quite shocked.

"She doesn't seem the least bit familiar, don't tell me this is your girlfriend! I mean seriously? A punk?!" The man that sat besides Ichigo decided to remark.

Ichigo turned seriously red and before he could explode I spoke for him. "No, we're not together. Besides, I am no punk. You should get your facts straight…" I glared lightly at him.

"Ganju, shut up!" Ichigo started yelling at the man, Ganju. So this is who he was looking for.

"You guys should really shut up; if we're found-we're dead so zip it." I scolded them for being both too obnoxious.

They both stopped talking and looked at me. "Alright, listen up. Hanatarou, can you lead us to the Shrine of Penitence. I am hoping your familiar with Rukia and I hope you won't mind us busting her out of here.

"Well, I think I may know the best way there. Underground." Hanatarou told me. "This is how…"

.-.

Hanatarou took us to the underground waterway telling us that only the fourth squad was particularly familiar with this route since they were usually stuck with the chores down here. I tuned out most of the chatter and walked silently down the tunnels.

"Why are you so willing to help us get to the Shrine of Penitence despite us being your enemies?" Ichigo asked quite seriously.

"I heard all about you, Ichigo, from Rukia," Hanatarou turns to look at Ichigo and continues, "Ichigo please save Rukia."

I cringed as Hanatarou told them about things Rukia told him. I didn't want to hear it. Maybe they did fancy each other. This is the fifth time I come to ask myself-why am I still here? I'm so pathetic; I should've just stayed with Kisuke. Ichigo's pace sped up as the two other males had trouble keeping up. I decided not to. "Hanatarou, which is the best way out of here?"

I never got a reply as the three ran further down the tunnel. Great, now I was lost in an underground tunnel. I shook my head and took off in their direction. I caught up with them as they were climbing out of the tunnels. My nerves needed to stay out of my way. I climbed out of the sewage like system and sensed Abari Renji's reiatsu close-very close. Ichigo was hurrying to the stairs when he suddenly stopped as a shadowy figure appears in the fog. Renji then came walking down the stairs then pushing his visor up, "Remember my face?"

* * *

AN: PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT TOP...THANKS SOO MUCH!

* * *

.-.

After a gruesome fight, Renji lost. Renji grabbed a first full of Ichigo's robes and ranted in his face. "Please, you have to save Rukia."

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed silently.

Renji collapsed and I was sure Ichigo wouldn't hold out any longer. I ran the fastest I could and caught him. Sounds familiar doesn't it? "Ganju, carry Ichigo for me. We need to get out of here. I sense three-four people coming. Let's go!"

We raced to get underground and to a safer area. Once we got underground, Ganju gently-I made sure of that-laid Ichigo on the floor. Hanatarou got right to healing him. I sat next to Ichigo's head and leaned my head on the wall. I closed my eyes while Hanatarou and Ganju had little conversation.

"Hanatarou, how long will it take for you to properly heal him?" I took out a handkerchief that I didn't even know was tucked into my robe. I walked to the water and drenched it with water. I crawled back to where Ichigo and Hanatarou were and started to dab at the blood that drenched his face.

"It will take me one night, just give me one night." Hanatarou pressed harder and I could feel the reiatsu coming from his healing technique.

I nodded, "Thank you Hanatarou. We'll save Rukia."

I crawled a little closer to Ichigo and laid my head down on the cold cement. I curled up into a little ball and slowly fell asleep.

.-.

I was awake by something moving next to me and chatter. I opened my eyes and noticed Ichigo trying to get up. No way was that going to happen. I got up quickly and pushed him down. "You're not ready for that yet! If you're going to save Rukia, you can't get yourself killed first!"

"I won't! I'm going to save her and that's not going to be done if I just sit here! Why don't you get it?!" Ichigo yelled in my face.

I felt my anger melt away and an unspoken sorrow nauseate me. I let go of him gently. "Hanatarou, I need some fresh air. How do I find the nearest exit?"

He pointed at a nearby exit. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes. Thank you Hanatarou." I started to walk away.

"What the heck, Ayumi! Why of all times are you leaving now?!" Ichigo shouted at me.

"Shut up! Kurosaki! This is all for Rukia right?! Well then I'm sure you won't be missing me!" I ran away and left.

I kept running and didn't care of any shinigami were to attack me at the moment. The main thing I wished to do was find Yoruichi, I think it's time I learned my bankai.

_Ichigo-I want to help you. I don't want you to push me away…_

.-.

"I knew you'd want to learn it sooner or later." Yoruichi returned to her true form. "Your zanpato is truly strange. Kisuke and I have discussed for awhile how we would have you achieve bankai. It's quite hard for us to determine what your bankai really is. Hopefully it'll be a compression of your energy. Since your shikai is the smoke and mirrors, if your bankai was to be any bigger-that'd be extremely messy." Yoruichi and I snuck skillfully to the room Kisuke and her built when they were young.

I nodded, "So, you're saying that my bankai is going to be achieved differently than normal?" The sooner the better, I needed to go find Ichigo. Sooner or later he'd battle Kenpachi and he'd need help…Though I don't think I'll make it.

"Yes, the main thing you need to do is be able to finally see Kagami. You say she's always hidden in smoke and flames. Every zanpato is different so the meaning of why she is hidden can also be interpreted in many different ways. It could be something like she wishes to hide from you or your mind is trying not to tell you. You have to figure it out for yourself. Think, Ayumi, think." Before I could react to Yoruichi's words a sword was stabbed through me.

I slowly opened my eyes. The scene that surrounded me was fire, smoke, and mirrors. I couldn't breathe. I was so confused. This must be the inner world. Where was Kagami? "Kagami! Hello anyone there?! Please?"

The fire was suddenly put out. Behind the smoke I saw a female with white hair but in the dark it looked almost black. She had blazing red eyes that resembled burning fire. She looked young and very beautiful in an eerie way. "Ayumi?"

"Yeah, that's me. You must be Kagami…right?" I stood back a little. She had some sort of energy radiating off of her that resembled reiatsu- she was dangerous.

"Kagami is my name. Ayumi, why are you so weak? Why can't you use my power, the power I want to assist you with? Why are you so confused? What do you fight for, Ayumi?" Kagami stepped forward. The more I looked at her, the younger she looked. Her voice was that of a twelve year old.

"I don't know…" I didn't know how to answer her questions. I didn't understand I was not confused. I just want a simple life with simple goals. Anything elaborate would be too energy consuming.

"Yes you do know, Ayumi. You just haven't decided. Tell me, Ayumi. Why are you exerting yourself? What are you doing this for?" Kagami looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I want to help; I want to assist my friends." I clenched my hands. That's when I noticed I wasn't holding my sword. What did Kagami plan to do?

Kagami stepped forward holding a sword-Kagami. "Ayumi, I asked what you are doing this for. I am asking for the truth. Why do you try so hard-what is the advantage of this situation?"

I faltered, I was always complacent about how and who I was. "I want to fit in, Kagami. I want to belong. I'm so different-I've always been. I couldn't submit into being who I wanted to be only because I felt as if I didn't deserve that chance. Kagami, I came to soul society to assist my friends and hopefully be accepted as one of them." I clenched my hands into a first. That was the truth. I would never admit it before but I felt like my zanpato would understand-it's not like she can tell anyone…can she?

Kagami's laughter rang through the whole area. "That is where you lose. What you believe is an illusion. You do fit in just fine. You haven't controlled my powers correctly so it backfired on you. I am a mirror, anything that hits me will reflect. You need to try to take my powers from me and make it your own. I want to give you my strength-I really do. But you won't accept it. Put down your barrier, Ayumi. Until now, you could never see me. This is because you put up a wall to try to protect yourself from the most brutal-like your parents. You need to let your guard down when it comes to people you can trust like your friends and most importantly me."

I thought for awhile. Mixed emotions came at me like a rush of water.

.-.

"_You always have something to do." He said, obviously annoyed. _

_His scowl worsened. "Why won't you open up? You close yourself up from everyone around you! What are you so afraid of? We're not going to hurt you!" Ichigo scolded._

_He chuckled and relaxed into my arms. "If I live, I'm going to bring her back. Then I'm going to get back at you- I mean seriously, I'm the one that suppose to protect you. _

"_They're your friends too. Tatsuki has been dying to see what happened to you." Ichigo again stopped me._

"_Ichigo, I don't want to. I want to cherish these moments alone okay?" I took off into a jog._

"…_Why don't you get it?!" Ichigo yelled in my face. _

"_What the heck, Ayumi! Why of all times are you leaving now?!" Ichigo shouted at me._

Kagami was right, of course. What was I hiding from? Kagami tossed a sword at me. It was just a regular kantana, probably a nameless one. "With the sword you are holding, you will never be able to beat me. So, I won't fight you. All you have to do is answer one question. Am I truly Kagami?"

I stared at her awestruck. I didn't know much about Kagami. I never tried to understand more about her. How could I now? Wasn't I too late. I looked at her for awhile. That's when I saw it. "You're Kagami's true reflection. The real Kagami-the real you is behind me."

A giggle erupted from behind me. "You're right. You saw yourself in my reflection-correct?"

"Yes Ma'am." I turned to look at her.

"No need to be so formal with me, Ayumi. You are reflected in me-what you do changes me. Allow me to help you become stronger." Kagami some how transported in front of me.

"How do I allow you to become stronger?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Let your friends in first, we fight side by side. When your trust becomes stronger and your heart strengthens that is when I, too, become stronger. This room is still filled with smoke from your frustration. I may be fire elemental but our true secret is illusions. I will help you achieve bankai and then teach you the true meaning of what Kagami is meant for." Kagami started to fade.

A surge of reiatsu coursed through my body. I sat up with a startle. "You made it!"

I looked up and saw Kagami and Yoruichi standing over me. "What?"

"In order for one to truly achieve bankai they need to be able to materialize their zanpato's spirit. I must apologize for giving you a fatal wound but that was the only way I could think of getting you to see Kagami. Now Kagami can teach you how to achieve your bankai." Yoruichi stepped out of the way.

"Ayumi, get up." Kagami lifted a hand out to me.

"It's alright, I can get up." I stood up shakily.

"Ayumi, I'm going to show you an illusion. If you can get out of it, then you win. I shall allow you to achieve bankai."

.-.

"_Leave! You're so weak! What is wrong with you? I hate you!" Ichigo screamed._

"_You little liar! Don't come near us again." Orihime slapped me across the face._

_I knew this was an illusion but how was I to fight it? It felt so real…so painful. I watched the backs of all I thought close to me become farther and farther._

"_I never thought you could do it, Ayumi. Someone needs to give you false hope." Kisuke glared at me._

"_You're worthless. You can never achieve bankai. You aren't even 1% worthy of it. I stabbed you hoping you would die." Yoruichi walked away from me._

_I closed my eyes and screamed, "Reflect the flames, Kagami!" _

_A rush of energy burst through me and a sword appeared in my hands. It was red but it had two different tones of red. The hilt was an extremely dark purple and a long, light purple ribbon was tied to it. The ribbon stretched for about one or two feet and had a shard of a mirror attached to it. The blade was hot to touch. Once I ran my fingers on the ribbon, a surge of reiatsu flowed through me. The same feeling when Kagami put me in an illusion. Nothing happened. I cut myself with the shard and I felt myself being lifted up._

.-.

"What do you mean you can't wake her up?! For all we know, she could be dead!" A voice rang through my ears. It sounded like Ichigo.

"I'm trying to get her to achieve her bankai just like you want to do. She needs to do it her own way. Now shut up and pay attention." A female voice responded, probably Yoruichi.

"Let me know she's okay first!" The male demanded.

"She'll be fine. In fact, she's waking up." A younger female commented. Kagami?

I groaned and sat up. My hand still pulsed from the cut I made but the actual cut was not there.

"Ayumi!" Ichigo ran at me with full speed. He tumbled right on me and pulled me into him giving me a tight hug.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, Ichigo-kun but Ayumi needs to master bankai. You should also get started." Kagami spoke quietly as she walked toward me.

Ichigo hesitantly let go but gave me a comforting squeeze around the waist before letting go. "Yeah, you're right."

"Ok Ayumi. You have achieved bankai." Kagami then pointed down at my hand. In my hand I clenched the sword in my illusion but this time it was real.

_Finally…_

_

* * *

_


	13. Finally Leaving

AN: Hey guys ! I know updates are a little slow and such- I'M SORRY! I'm being a big boob D: and I know. So I'm trying my best so please, be patient with me ): Also, I want some more opinions about how some people want the story to go ! I'm really curious and uberly interested in hearing YOUR opinion ! **So leave a review !**

Anyhow, I want to thank all of you that read this story and bother to read this crappy story and I **LOVE **who bother leaving a review ! Those are what make my day (: Anyways, I do reply to my reviews and if you have any questions or what so ever, do leave it in the review and I will answer it in the following chapter ! So enjoy ! And just a tiny spoiler, Ichigo and Ms. Ayumi get a little more intimate ;D. But anyways, please do leave opinions and what so evers (: Thanks you !

**Review Responses **

**Cereah**: Aww, no need to thank me ! I'm just so glad that you are reading it and hopefully enjoying it (:

**DarkFlame Alchemist**: Why, thank you ! And yes, I will be working on it :D

**chocolatemud**: Haha, yes she did ! Btw, thank you for always leaving a review (: It's really appreciated :D Kagami is really pretty and cute! I have a picture of how I picture her, if I could post pics I would show you all but unforunately I can't ): And yes, I will be working on updating x3

**Kirokat**: Haha thanks ! And I will keep updating ! Yeah, I know. I usually get lazy and forget to like edit it before I post a new chapter. So on microsoft word I would use ~ but it doesn't show up and I always forgot to change that little sign, but I have now! Thank you so much for pointing it out (: And I do? Man, I really need to work on editing. I get quite lazy and read through it like twice and then post it, but I will keep an eye out for that. Again, thank you very much for making me aware of my mistakes, it's really appreciated.

**Overall thank you four for reviewing :D**

* * *

I sat on the floor panting. Kagami sat next to me. "You can maintain your bankai quite well. Now let me do a little briefing though you probably know this already. Your blade is hot, really hot so this assists your blade in cutting through things on will and can also help you with those little attacks you came up with like Heavenly Flames, though you should try to think of a couple new attacks. When you wish for you to increase the power of your bankai- you can mirror this sword which temporarily doubles your reiatsu due to the addition of my reiatsu. The ribbon sends your opponents into illusions and the only way out of it is if they die, faint, or you cut them with the shard at the end. You already found this out during our sparing but it wouldn't hurt to remind you."

"Yeah, I got it." I smiled slightly.

"You're welcome, Ayumi. I'm tired. I'm going to return now. Practice your bankai, trust me you'll need to." Kagami faded and disappeared.

I groaned and decided to go take a bath in the hot springs. I stripped off my clothes and dipped in. I heard Yoruichi say something like day 1 over and heard Ichigo trudging along in my direction. I sunk into the water to hide more of my body.

"AAh! Ayumi!" Ichigo quickly turned around.

"Man, you're such a kid. I'm kind of under steamy water. I'll close my eyes. You can come in." I closed my eyes and turned around so my back faced him. After awhile I heard the sound of faint splashes. "Now was that so hard?" I turned around to face him.

His face was just about as red as a cherries and he couldn't quite look me in the eye. "Whatever."

This was a perfect time to tease him. I swam over to him and sat on his lap. Don't worry, I kept my distance. Ichigo tried to back up but he was against the wall so that didn't work. "Ayumi! What are you doing?!" He started to panic.

"Calm down Ichigo. How will you ever get a girlfriend if you get frightened over such a little thing?" I leaned toward him brushing my lips on his ear.

Ichigo started to panic and so he started to move to the left, trying to escape my grasp. "Ayumi! Stop it!"

I got off him and laughed dramatically. He was such a kid. I leaned against the edge of the hot springs and closed my eyes trying to relax. My relaxation was short lived when Ichigo pushed me against the wall.

He whispered in my ear, "Pay back time."

I almost jumped out of my skin. I didn't think Ichigo would suddenly become a man. I moved to the side trying to escape his wrath but he pinned me down. He lowered his lips to mine but our lips didn't touch. A hand suddenly pulled on the back of my head and my lips crashed right into his. I was absolutely stunned and didn't even have time to register what was going on and then Ichigo let go. I closed my eyes. He quickly got out of the water and threw on his clothes. I saw him run behind a rock. What the heck was that? I blinked a couple times and also got out of the water. I put on my kimono and walked towards him. "Are you okay? Because if you're going to kiss a girl then run away, then why the heck did you do it in the first place?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen." Ichigo got up and tried to walk away.

"Hold it." I grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me.

He held me by the shoulders and shook me. "Do you still not get it?!"

"This isn't a good time." I tippy toed and hugged him. I smiled weakly then walked away.

.-.

"Ayumi, go to the execution site first. Ichigo still needs a little more time." Yoruichi instructed me a little more of how to stay out of sight. I nodded in understanding and left.

I flash stepped through Seireitei, trying to get there in time. If Ichigo couldn't make it- I would. The thought of Ichigo brought a question mark to my head. I didn't know what he actually meant that day but I had a feeling. I shook that thought from my head. Rukia is the top priority for now.

"Stay where you are, ryoka!" A thundering voice startled me.

I kept running, I had to get to the execution. I didn't get quite far since a shinigami landed in front of me. "Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Ayumi…I can't allow you to pass." Hitsugaya looked me dead in the eye.

I nodded, "I understand why Hitsugaya but I know you know that this stupid execution is fraud. This is only a cover for something really bad that's going to happen. The only reason the ryoka are here is because we want to save Rukia, who we befriended with during her stay in the living world. Please, Hitsugaya." I tried to reason with the guy; he seemed to be a sensible and kind-well sometimes.

"I don't care what the execution is. Orders are orders. You best go reason with someone else because I won't allow your pass." He unsheathed his sword.

I unsheathed Kagami. "I don't want to use unnecessary force, captain. I just want to go bid Rukia a farewell. I beg of you Hitsugaya. I want to say a last goodbye." I sheathed Kagami and bowed my head down. "Please, captain."

He faltered a little, not expecting my gesture. "Forget this; I don't have time to deal with you. I have bigger matters at hand." He left the scene.

I sighed, that was easier than I thought. It seems the captains are all uneasy lately, though I don't blame them. With all that has been happening-it's hard not to stay on your toes. I sped up and neared the execution site. There were never ending stairs that I would have to climb-this sucks. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. There were only a couple of captains and lieutenants at the scene. Where was everyone? I hid my reiatsu the best I could and hid in the trees.

.-.

Ichigo had just tossed Rukia to Renji…literally. A few vice captains started to go stop them but I stopped them with Kagami in shikai. Ichigo ran over to assist me but was stopped by Kuchiki Byakuya-this was bad. No this was really bad. I ran over to assist them but before I could Ichigo screamed out to me.

"Ayumi, don't come here! It's too dangerous! I want you to make sure Inoue, Chad, and Ishida are okay. I'll be fine." Before I could reply to him, Byakuya and he engaged in battle.

I ran away from the messy scene and tried my best to sense Chad's and Inoue's reiatsu. I could no longer feel Ishida's. Suddenly I felt a frightening reiatsu and it messed up my senses. Me, being curious, decided to go check it out. Compared to these captains's reiatsu-mine was nothing. They probably would notice me but not do anything about it since I had such a low reiatsu. I hid behind some bushes that happened to be there and watched. The 1st division captain seemed to be very angry and released his shikai which made it extremely hard for me to breathe. I collapsed onto the ground. Sweat poured down my face but I still stayed. The other two captains of the 8th and 13th division also activated their shikai and what I saw made me instantly excited. Their shikai was two blades and I heard the 1st division captain say that it was the only two in the soul society…then what was Kagami.

"Sensei, you are mistaken. One of the ryoka also has a two bladed zanpato." The 13th division captain commented. He probably was talking about me. I planned to watch how this fight would go especially since the two captains used two swords and that could help me learn a lot about Kagami. Though, it's not much to just observe-it would still help. I never met someone that uses two blades so it's a refreshing new observation. There was barely any clashing of swords before the two captains decided to make a run for it. The elderly one with white hair…Yukitake-I believe ran over to my direction for some reason. Before I could quirk an eyebrow I was lifted off my feet by the waist and the captain started to run.

"Kid, you shouldn't be at dangerous places like this!" The 13th captain told me. "I'm going to drop you off near the stairs of the execution site; you make a run from there."

"Alright, thanks Yukitake…right?" I tried to thank him.

"Yes, Ayumi-that is I."

We arrived at the stairs and he tossed me quite a way. I ran up the stairs at the best my body could go. I flash stepped as well but it exhausted my energy. Once I got up the stairs I was faced with a forest and a couple of people. They were probably Chad, Ishida, Orihime, and etc. I didn't care. I ran even faster and got to the scene just in time to be blown back. I grabbed onto a tree and waited for the reiatsu to settle. Once I could get a move on I got onto my feet and ran to the execution site. I slowed down a little once I got a clear view of what was going on. Ichigo beat Kuchiki Byakuya.

"I WON!" Ichigo shouted in remarkable joy. The celebration was ended quickly when he began to collapse. This scene, played one too many times, will once again unfold.. I flash stepped immediately to his side and caught him right before he hit the floor. That is when the whole gang came running.

"I can take Ichigo from here." Orihime told me.

I hesitated but nodded and let Ichigo go. Ichigo looked at everyone and screamed, "Ayumi! Inoue! Ishida! Chad! Ganju!"

"Hm, for someone covered in blood, you're surprisingly energetic, Kurosaki." Ishida commented.

"Everyone is unhurt, that is good." Ichigo smiled in our direction.

"We are not unhurt per se, but compared to you, our injuries are not worth mentioning." Ishida corrected.

I stood up and walked away. I still felt as if I didn't quite belong in that group. Kagami would scold me but I really couldn't stand it. Maybe it was just jealousy. I watched as Orihime freaked out and started crying. I made out what she said and it was something about I was really worried about you and I'm sorry I couldn't help. The babbled something that she was glad he was okay. Honestly? She didn't even have that much confidence in him? She shouldn't have doubted him from the start. Suddenly a wave of nausea came over me but I ignored it and continued to fume by myself. Suddenly everything went black. But before I fell over I heard someone shout my name.

When I woke up I was lying right next to Ichigo, his arm was under my head like a pillow. I looked up just to see Aizen stick his hand through Rukia. I grit my teeth and headed to do something about it but Ichigo's arm held me back. Some gem like item was taken out of rukia's body. Once he took his hand out of Rukia's chest, she slammed right onto the floor. Aizen took a look at the gem and said something utterly disgusting, "What a surprise, it is awfully small. So this is Hougyoku."

The wound on Rukia's chest began to disappear. How amazing-of course Kisuke would invent something like this. Aizen decided to open his preposterous mouth again, "Oh…the recipient is unharmed? What an incredible technique this is. Unfortunately-you are no longer of any use to me. Kill her Gin."

I looked up to see Gin walk towards Rukia. "It can't be helped. Shoot her, Shinsou."

It was all a blur to me but all of a sudden Kuchiki Byakuya picked up Rukia and he was shot through the left side of his chest. I widened my eyes. Shinsou was retracted from Byakuya's body.

"Nii-sama…why…Why did you save me?! Why? Nii-sama! Nii-sama? Nii-sama!" Rukia's cries rang through my ears. I felt the pain in her cries and it attacked my heart. Aizen, the bastard, turned around and started to walk toward Rukia and her fallen brother. I knew he was going to attack them, and even though I still couldn't get my body to move. Before Aizen could do anything rash Yoruichi and the 2nd division captain stepped in and stopped him. Silent threats were passed to Aizen but all my thoughts were halted when three huge giants stepped into the scene.

I bit my lip, when would things ever be easy? I got up to go assist but my body wouldn't let me. It felt as if a huge rock was pressing on me. I felt as if I was going to black out…again. This is not good. I tried to stay awake but eventually I went down-unconscious.

I opened my eyes to face a bunch of mirrors. "Kagami?"

"Ayumi, your world is changing." Kagami stepped down in front of me.

I looked around and saw what seemed like to be a forest. The mirrors shattered instantly. I covered myself with my hands to shield myself. The mirrors pierced me like needles all ripping open my skin instantly. Blood drenched my body. I cringed and looked at Kagami. Her crimson eyes showed no kindness as it has before. "You are no longer trying to control your own reiatsu. You're letting it control you. You still have yet to fight these illusions that you are weak. Ayumi, the truth about your strength has not been uncovered yet. Yet, you have already decided what your strength is and give into it. You're inner world can't be a forest, yet it is. A fire burns a forest down just like your burning yourself out. Ayumi, stay strong and fight-no more weakness will I allow to be shown through you!"

I woke up with a start to slam my face into Hisagi's. I would've immediately fallen over if not for him. He grabbed me quickly by the shoulders so I wouldn't have hurt myself. I blinked a couple of times and then reacted quickly screaming, "Where's Aizen?!"

"He escaped, that bastard. It doesn't matter right now. What matters now is the question: are you okay? Have you been recently hurt or something? I didn't have the 4th squad deal with you because you had no present injuries." Hisagi seemed quite worried.

"I'm fine! I've been getting exhausted since my reiatsu is quite low. I can't hold out really well so that's probably why I let myself go. Sorry to worry you." I tried to get up but failed to and fell.

"You're not well yet. I'll ask some people to bring you tea. Once you can walk properly I'll lead you back to your friends." Hisagi helped me sit down properly.

"Thank you, Hisagi. You're really a nice guy." I looked up at him and smiled.

He blushed lightly then recovered with a small smirk. "So I have been told." He stood up and walked out the door only to return a little later with a cup of tea with him. "Here you go green tea. It's pretty good."

I laughed and thanked him as I took it from his hands. I took a sip and smiled. "It really is good!"

He tried his best to hide his smile and gave me directions to find Ichigo and them. "Something came up so I don't have time to take you there. I'm sure you'll be able to find the right place."

I nodded and thanked him once again. He waved to me as he walked out of the room. Nice guy.

.-.

I walked around Seireitei since I could not use my body to its full extent yet. Ichigo's reiatsu was easy to trace and the map Hisagi gave me was not needed. I spotted Ichigo in the 11th division barracks. It wasn't long before Ichigo went running probably from Zaraki Kenpachi. I sighed. The captain was still just as scary to me as he was before. I walked silently behind him just trying to gain all my strength back. It didn't quite make sense that I was so tired. Kisuke said the 'evolution' should complete when summer finished. If there was such an evolution-then why was I still so weak-maybe even weaker? I continued to follow Ichigo till I reached the 6th division barracks. As I moved to follow, I felt Orihime's reiatsu close and decided to leave.

.-.

I walked around and felt a too familiar presence. "Ichigo?"

"Hey Ayumi-What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He walked over to me and placed a hand on my head.

"Just thinking that's all." I walked out of his hand and looked up at him. He looked quite serene and not as annoyed as he used to seem. "Was there something you needed?"

"No, I just wanted to know why you're never with our friends anymore. You don't belong by yourself." He ruffles my hair swiftly.

I sighed, "It doesn't matter. It's nice when things are quiet."

"That's bull, I know you like crowded scenes and people's laughter. I just…" Ichigo struggled to keep his cool.

I cut him off. "I know, Ichigo, I know. I'm sorry-but it's really complicated." I sat down on the grass under me. "It's best for me not to get close to anybody because I won't be able to let them go."

"You won't have to let us go. We'll always be here." He sat next to me.

"That's what you say now. You never know what kind of mistakes I could do that can ruin

friendship. It's like a gamble and Kisuke always said I was a bad gambler." I brought my knees up to my face and buried my head in them. "It's not easy is it? To carry the burden of battle? Sometimes it's as if you win but underneath it all you still lose right?"

He looked at me with a quirked brow. He sighed. "Where is all of this coming from?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I wonder how you do it. I had only battled a shinigami for real…once. When I fought him-I struggled to even fatally wound him. I held myself back in fear that I would hurt the man." I strategically changed the subject…well so I thought.

"I get it. You're trying to change the topic, Ayumi." Ichigo put an arm around my shoulder. "It's okay, I'll let you get away with it this time."

I laughed, "You got me there." I looked at him only to catch him looking at me. We both didn't look away. I didn't feel nervous but his gaze was slightly intimidating. His face neared mine in almost an instant but before I could pull away-Ichigo reached his arm behind my neck and pulled my face to his. His lips landed softly on mine and he kept it there. I lifted an eyebrow at his gesture. His lips were slightly chapped but comfortable nonetheless. I never really kissed anyone before so I gently pressed my lips on his as well. I felt a mountain of emotions come rushing down on me. That didn't stop me…or him. His lips massaged mine in a very agreeable way. I grabbed his robes and pulled him closer to me. It was kind of hard, mind you that we are sitting on the floor. Sadly, I felt the need to breathe come at me and let go. I breathed hard-that was intoxicating; Ichigo's blush was not hard to miss as he too breathed hard and struggled to keep his face straight.

A stare down was issued between the two of us. But words did not need to spoken in such an event. We both have pretty much lost control over our emotions. He pushed me down onto the ground-gently. He hovered above me in an intimate manner. Before he could continue with his game, a familiar reiatsu became present. I pushed him off gently and flash jumped away from him. He would understand later because if Orihime were to see that, that would've been extremely messy. My cheeks still burned crimson from the activity earlier. I sighed, how did this happen?

.-.

I woke up and smiled a little. I could finally go home. Soul Society was a tiring place to be. I couldn't wait to get back. I looked around to see that Orihime, Ishida, Sado, and Ichigo were asleep. I wasn't exactly sure where Yoruichi was but she wasn't here. I decided to say goodbye to Hisagi and then get on with my life.

.-.

"Hello Ayumi." Hisagi mumbled as he put down his pen.

I rolled my eyes from his bored attitude. "Hey."

"You're leaving today right?" He asked while walking over to me and I was sitting on a chair near the window.

"Yep, just came to say goodbye." I got up and decided to leap out the window; it was almost time for our departure.

"Goodbye Ayumi. It's been nice having you around. I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Yeah, I'm sure too."

.-.

"This is the official dimension gate. We have also installed spiritron convertor especially for you." A huge gate like thing opened up and made my hair fly. Everyone said their goodbyes to Rukia and I gave her a tiny hug just for good measures. Orihime, Ishida, and Sado all went into the dimension gate first. Ichigo was about to go in but didn't since I still haven't gone in. I gave a hug to Hisagi, just because he was a nice guy. Ichigo fumed a little but I laughed it off and ran into the gate. This wasn't going to be an actual goodbye.

Again we had to run through the creepy dimension gate but this time, it was a much better experience. Ichigo's complaining rang through my ears. It didn't take long for us to arrive at the exit. Once we exited the dimension gate a new challenge was bestowed upon us. We found ourselves falling to the ground. I tried my best to handle a landing position but found it quite hard. We all landed into some type of cloth and crashed into something. I was too out of it to understand what was going on. But the impact for me was okay since I was pressed up against something soft. All of a sudden I found myself on someone's back while flying through the sky. "Welcome back everyone!" Kisuke Uruhara, I should've known.

"Oi, Ayumi could you kind of get off of me?"

I looked down to see I was crushing poor Ichigo. I laughed and rolled off. Ichigo looked up and took a good look at Kisuke. "Uruhara-san."

Kisuke looked back and said, "You heard didn't you…about me?"

Ichigo looked to his side and mumbled, "Yeah."

Kisuke did something I never thought he would do. He took off his hat and bowed down.

"I'm really…really sorry!"

Ichigo stood up, "Don't do that. It's okay. I never said I was pissed or anything. It's not like you did something bad…and regardless of what you're thinking you helped us gets stronger and get us to Soul Society. We're grateful for your help. So…don't be sorry. Actually…can I ask you one question? The reason you didn't tell me the truth, is it because you thought I would run away after learning the truth?!"

Kisuke put his hat back on and stood up. "Ah. You're correct!"

Suddenly Ichigo landed an elbow thrust to Kisuke's chin. Ichigo sat next to me with an irritated look. "I thought so."

Kisuke knelt down in pain. "A surprise elbow thrust …that was unexpected."

"By the way, you should apologize to Rukia. Even though, she'll probably say the same things as me." Ichigo told Kisuke and then turned to look at me.

Kisuke mumbled something like alright. Then Ishida decided to open his mouth. "Come to think of it…Kurosaki, when we left Soul Society, didn't Ukitake-san give you something?"

Ichigo reached into his shirt while saying, "Huh? Yeah."

Now this caught my attention. Ichigo started his tiny speech. "He gave me this."

Ishida, Orihime, and Sado crowded around him to see it. "What's that?"

"Seal of approval." I answered for Ichigo. Questions were bombarded but I didn't bother to listen. It's amazing at how well I blend in with the crowd. Ishida left the scene since he reached home. Soon Orihime and Sado left as well. Ichigo was next. "Urahara, this is my stop."

Kisuke nodded and slowed the carpet looking thing. Ichigo gave me a pat on the head. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later." I responded. He leapt off the carpet and into his room. I smirked and wondered when later would be.

"Ayumi, how's your bankai?" Kisuke asked in a serious tone.

"It's a compressed version of everything my zanpato is capable of. I haven't been able to control everything yet but I'm almost there. The only bad side effect of my bankai is that my reiatsu isn't enough to support it. I can only hold out my bankai at 50% for a day. At the strongest I can only use it for around 3 hours." I balled my hands into a fist. I was still as weak as ever.

"I see, well I told you that your evolution should be done. Tomorrow I'll test you-after school that is. School starts tomorrow so I want you up when Ururu calls you. I already had Tessai prepare your uniform and backpack." Kisuke directed the carpet down to the ground since we have already reached the Urahara shop. "Ayumi, how was Ichigo."

I looked up from my hands. "He did really well. He was able to defeat two captains and quite some lieutenants. I believe you have done well reviving his shinigami powers but from I have confirmed, his hollow is strong and tends to sometimes take over him. It's hard for him to control it and I believe he also fears the hollow. His reiatsu is remarkable though, I really envy him."

Kisuke let out a heartfelt laugh. "Envy or admire? You know it's not hard to catch the looks you give each other. It's quite funny how you think there is nothing. Ayumi, do you like the boy?"

"Do I like the boy? What kind of question is that?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright I won't bug you with these matters but only because I have better things to do." Kisuke smiled and entered the little shop. I too entered the shop.

I returned to my body and decided to take a long, hot shower. I grabbed a tank top, a pajama bottom, and some undergarments. I took extra time in shampooing my hair and massaging my scalp with some conditioner. I made sure to scrub extra long when I reached an aching part of my body. I took my time to rinse away all the soapy bubbles. When I was finished I still stood in the shower just relaxing.

Ichigo…he was now a vizard and that meant I would be able to see Shinji soon. That was a good thing but being a vizard was no fun. I shook my head; this was none of my business. I got out of the shower and threw on my clothes and brushed my teeth and hair. I felt dizzy. I walked out of the bathroom to come face to chest with Kisuke. I looked up and felt the nausea become stronger. I gulped and then fainted.

_**Review please (: And please do read the top part ! It's nice information of my status of updating and so on! Important I tell you !**_


	14. Vizards !

Sorry guys ! The long awaited chapter is finally out ! Thank you all so much for putting up with me (: I love you all ! Please **do leave a review ! **Anyways here's the chapter !

**Review responses: **

shadowgouf: Haha ! Thank you so much (: And yes ! I don't believe Ichigo deserves to be a boy more man :P

cereah: Why thank you ! Yes the love sure is :D and don't worry I won't stop typing just as long as you all keep reading :D

Annluy: Omigosh thank you for leaving such a long idea thingie ! And again just thanks for leaving me a review ! I will be sure to take into thought of such things of a plot. The only issue is that I don't wish to reveal too much of the plot to everyone ;D But don't worry your thoughts will be considered ! Anyways thanks sooo much ! If you want I can PM you with some stuff (:

chocolatemud: Yes a new chapter ! And yay Ichigo finally kissed her ! Okay, don't worry I will soo play with jealousy. Again, I don't wish to reveal too much of the plot to people who don't want to know ! So if you want you can PM me (: But I love hearing ideas ! Anywhoo I will try my best to continue updating (:

**Thank you for reviewing you four ! Don't think I won't use your suggestions because I will so thank you sooo much ! I appreciate them soo much ! Please do leave more reviews with ideas and just what you think about it ! Thank you soo much guys !**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I didn't get to proofread this chapter much so if there are flaws please PM me or leave a review ! I'll fix it ASAP thanks ! And sorry for the crappyness ):**

I woke up, really startled. I looked at the clock besides me; I was going to be late in five minutes. I scrambled off my bed and pulled my clothes on. I was late! Where was Ururu? I didn't have time to ponder as I grabbed my backpack and raced to school. I crashed into the classroom as role was being called. "Sorry Ochi-sensei! I had to take the long way to school today!"

"Sit down! Ayumi! I was just about to introduce a foreign student." The teacher was quite mad at my interruption.

I scrambled to my seat behind Ichigo while returning waves to a couple of students. Suddenly Ichigo's seal of approval started yelping the word hollow. I quirked an eyebrow and decided to go. I quickly got up and ran out of the classroom, "I'm on my period! I need to change a pad!" I yelled knowing that the very blunt excuse would shut the teacher up. Then I stopped running, why did I have to go? I bet Ichigo, Orihime, and Sado would be right behind me. I changed my mind and went to the restroom. I concentrated on sensing spiritual powers to see if they had destroyed the hollow. Instead of sensing them I realized something else interesting…Shinji's reiatsu. This would get interesting. I think I'll track Shinji down and have a nice talk….I haven't seen him in a long while. I felt the three come back to school and decided to stop Ichigo before he went to class. He walked slowly to the classroom as the other two ran so they wouldn't be scolded.

"Oi Ichigo." I whispered from the door.

"Ayumi?" He walked over to me.

"What happened? Everyone okay?" I asked just to make sure they didn't weren't hurt.

"Yeah, we're all fine. Don't worry about it," he answered.

"Good, I sensed an unfamiliar reiatsu so I just wanted to make sure."

We both walked back to class. I sat down in my seat and started to twirl my pencil-I was so occupied I almost didn't notice the teacher introducing a new student. "Hirako Shinji, nice to meet you all." I smirked, Shinji was here.

"Uh…hey…Hirako-kun. Hirako-kun. Its backwards! Backwards!" The teacher seemed quite alarmed.

"How does it look? When it comes to writing backwards I think I'm pretty good!" Shinji commented.

"Oh, I see. Then you should talk about it in your self introduction." The teacher told him.

All the amusement left my expression and sooner or later I feel asleep. It was only about five seconds before Ichigo's seal of approval decided to wake me up. Shinji had a large grin on his face as he watched Ichigo run out of the classroom. I didn't know what Shinji was up to but I knew it wasn't good.

*Bell Rings*

Shinji rushed out of the classroom but I pursued him as closely as I could. "Oi! Shinji!"

He turned around and smiled his sly smile. "Ah, Ayumi. It's been awhile hasn't it?

"Too long if you ask me. So what is your evil little scheme this time?" I slowed my pace down and walked with him.

"Well, he's one of us. I took the honor of, let's say, recruiting him. Don't worry." His smile only widened. "I'll take good care of him."

I sighed. "You know, you make it really hard to trust you. But then again, you were always that way. So how's hiding out going for you?"

"Oh, it's really hard Ayumi-chan since I must stay away from you." He winked which made me cringe.

I again sighed. "You'll never change will you?"

"No, but that's why you love me so." He smirked.

"Right, like that could ever happen." I walked faster and away from him.

"Aw, Ayumi-chan, no need to be so cold!" Shinji called from behind me.

.-.

"Kisuke?" I called as I entered the isolated little shop.

"You're on time. Go downstairs first; I need to grab some things." Kisuke walked to the back as I worked my way to the underground training area. Kisuke said the evolution was completed today but I didn't feel different, not a single bit.

I knocked myself out of my body and stretched out a little. It wasn't a lie to say I was nervous. What if something went wrong and I wasn't what I was supposed to be? _Kagami, please help me with this. _Within three minutes Kisuke came walking down with a thing that looked like a thermometer in his hand. I quirked an eyebrow at that. "Okay, Ayumi. I want you to go into your full bankai and I'll put this in your mouth. I want you to try to fight me with your full bankai as long as you can with this measuring instrument in your mouth. Can you do it?"

"Yes. So what are you we waiting for?" I went straight into bankai and concentrated to put my reiatsu on one hundred percent charged energy. A reflection of the bankai sword appeared and I put myself in a stance. Kisuke smirked and unsheathed his Benihime. He tossed the measuring instrument to me and I stuck it in my mouth.

"Get ready Ayumi because I won't hold back this time." Kisuke got into a stance and prepared to lunge at me.

I got ready and I took the blow. I flew back a few feet. I smirked, it's been awhile since I got to fight Kisuke head on but only this time I was stronger. I decided to just spar with him instead of using illusions and what not. Our zanpatos clashed violently and I was only able to snag his clothes here and there. He was able to cut my side and sliced my cheek slightly. I slashed at him once more and cut off some of his hair…just a little. I groaned- I was never going to beat him! It was a given.

"Ayumi, I think it's about time you showed me what your Kagami is capable of-don't you think?" Kisuke ripped an opening in my thigh.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain. I brought my both of my swords down on him. He escaped. I flash stepped behind him and set Kagami in flames which threw him back. His clothing was on fire but he calmly put it out. I knitted my brows in frustration. How was I to be able to land a single hit on him? He just continuously dodged me effortlessly. I sighed and wiped some sweat off my face. I readied my swords once again. I concentrated the best I could and made it so that both swords ignited into flames. I swung at Kisuke with maximum strength and brought it down on the ground near him. He didn't have time to react and I wrapped his neck up with the light purple ribbon clinging onto my zanpato. I still had trouble controlling what the illusions would show but I was getting better. I did a simple illusion of Kisuke being stabbed many times. I made sure that it would hurt, of course it didn't hurt his actual body but the pain was real and if I could make him faint…then I finally win.

I looked at Kisuke's sunken form and gently took his hand and gently cut his palm with the shard of mirror. He awoke with a gasp and fell over. I immediately felt guilty. I gently tried to lift him but I wasn't strong enough. I bit down on the measuring instrument in frustration. How was I going to heal Kisuke? I shook him by the shoulders and wacked him a few times. It didn't work. Okay, now I started to freak out. "Yoruichi! Yoruichi! HELP!"

The tiny cat came running and returned to her female human form. She sighed lightly, "It is fine he'll be okay. Your illusions are strong so don't use it in a regular spar. Actually, it is best if you don't use your bankai in regular sparring but I know Kisuke wished for you to so it's okay. Let me see that thermometer now."

I took it out of my mouth and gave it to her. She smiled lightly. "Kisuke did it again, it worked. Your reiatsu is about four times as powerful as it was before. Kisuke aimed it to be five times but it's hard to do well on the first time. Any how let's get him upstairs."

I pulled his arm around one of my shoulders as Yoruichi took the other arm. We lugged him upstairs and then called for Tessai. I went to the restroom to patch myself up. Once I started to be conscious of what was going on around me, my eyes widened in shock, a mix of reiatsus filled the air. It could be quite a messy scene. I started to get worried. In my condition, though, I could help no one. I used a very simple kido to close up my wounds that I realized weren't truly deep. I returned to my gigai and showered myself quickly. There was only a matter of time till the confusion would be settled.

Shinji was probably confronting Ichigo now. I yawned and decided to turn in early. I looked up at the ceiling and started to think about those kisses. I was still not clear about why he did it. He didn't seem like a guy who had very extreme hormonal needs and he didn't seem like he err…liked me. Then there was Orihime, the girl who was obviously heads over heels for him. I didn't care so much about her but she was –though you can tell- stubborn. She was far from aggressive but quite stubborn when it comes to emotions. I sighed, didn't matter because I didn't like Ichigo…at least not yet.

.-.

I lazily walked into class to be greeted by a symmetrical scene. Both Orihime and Shinji greeted Ichigo enthusiastically. Shinji and I weren't ever really close but I was familiar with him due to Kisuke. I was pretty sure he confronted Ichigo yesterday but decided to play it cool today because Ichigo didn't agree to join the vizards. I pushed Ichigo more into his chair and sat next to him. I whispered in his ear, "What happened yesterday?"

His face turned red, which I don't understand I was just sitting next to him. "Um, that Shinji kid also has the err hollow thing and he just wanted to talk. Nothing happened…really."

Now he was hiding things from me…that's just great. But I'm sure Shinji tried to recruit him. I sighed things were getting too complicated for me to handle. I got off the seat and returned to mine. My movement probably caught Shinji's eyes because he suddenly launched himself at me. "Ayumi!!! Where have you been?! I missed you!" His arms latched around my neck nearly knocking me over.

I tried to keep my cool and tried to gently pry his arms off of me. Ichigo suddenly turned around and punched Shinji in the face. "Don't touch girls like that without their permission idiot!"

Shinji's big smile turned to a frown, "You think that Ayumi doesn't allow it? I've known her a long time Ichigo. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

I rolled my eyes and broke them up. "Alright boys. Calm down.

Ichigo got up and pulled Shinji by the shirt out the door. "Let's go outside for a sec, Hirako."

Uh oh, this was going to be bad. Ichigo would be dramatized after this little talk, Shinji would make sure of that. I would have to make sure to talk to him as soon as possible. I ran out of the room to the two. "Guys, Kisuke needs to talk to me. Will someone take me home?"

I hoped that would confuse the two so that they would stop whatever they were doing. Both looked at me. "I'll do it." Ichigo walked over to me. "Let's go."

"No, Ichigo-kun, I can take my favorite shinigami home." Shinji gave him a sly look. I cringed. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

Ichigo's facial expression immediately became a furious one. He punched Shinji right in the face. "Let's go Ayumi." He pulled on my hand and led me to the classroom. He grabbed my backpack and his then pulled me out of the room and we left.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" I tugged on his hand to get him to stop walking. "Talk to me."

"Could you stay at my house for dinner?" He looked at me very seriously.

"Yeah, of course I can." I raised a brow in confusion.

He continued his way home while I followed him really confused. The walk was absurdly quiet. I wanted to comfort him about the hollow issue but that would have to wait until I got the right chance. I didn't know Shinji that well, occasionally Kisuke would need to talk to the Vizards and I happen to stalk him that day. It was a total accident but from that day on I would occasionally go and talk to Hiyori, Shinji, and Kensei. The vizards were far from unpleasant but they had something against shinigami-not that I really blame them. It was only a matter of time before Ichigo had to confront them to be able to maintain his inner hollow. It wouldn't be easy but he could do it.

I was still thinking to myself about Ichigo and the vizards that I didn't realize when he suddenly stopped. I was sent slamming right into him…lovely. I started to see stars. I don't remember him being so fit.

All of my confusion was immediately lifted as Isshin's arm went sailing to Ichigo's head. I blocked the hit the best I could but I went sailing with Ichigo into the corner of the wall. I groaned as I got up. "Hello Kurosaki's. Excuse my sudden entrance but I just umm…"

"She's staying for dinner. Call us when dinner's ready." Ichigo trudged up the stairs as I hesitated to follow.

"Let me apologize on his behalf. I believe he doesn't feel well today." I explained to his family briefly.

The family looked at me dumbfound, they must've been taken back by Ichigo's behavior. I sighed and ran upstairs. I barged into his room while the little 15 that hung on his door swung helplessly. Ichigo was lying on his bed with his back facing up. I sighed, he was probably depressed. I sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the back of his shoulder. "Come on Ichigo, talk to me. I know that the hollow is bothering you."

"It will devour me Ayumi. I won't be me anymore. I will become a danger to you and everyone around me." He clenched his sheets and slammed his fist down.

I sighed. "If you're so worried then trust Shinji and allow him to help you. You don't have to join them. If it helps, I'll go with you."

"Don't join them?" He sat up with a new life in his eyes. "Do you think that could work?"

"Nothings for sure if you never try it. Besides, it's Shinji-those people aren't as dangerous as you may think. I would know. Though of course that's all confidential." I smirked and ruffled his hair as he usually does to me.

He smirked slightly but I knew his worries had not left him, not even close. I let out a breath and hugged him. "Could you stop being so worried?" I was kneeling in front of him as he sat cross legged. He looked down and ran his finger through his luscious orange hair. I just sighed silently and placed my hands on his shoulders. I leaned slightly over him and planted my lips forcefully on his. At the time I wasn't thinking of he wanted it or not but I did. I know, it's quite frankly random but that's just the way it went. I was going to get up and out of his house but he pulled on my waist bringing me on top of him and kissed me back. His lips molded mine in ways I could've never imagined. He gently licked my bottom lip and I pulled away due to the sensation. It made my mind turn and everything turn hazy. It was a pleasure I never felt before. His eyes were half closed but showed lazy bliss. I didn't even have the chance to say anything before he pulled on my neck bringing my lips to his. His kiss was shy and his lip's touch was feather light but enough to send jolts of pleasure through me. He was about to pull away but I pulled him closer. I pressed my lips hard on his and he brought his hands down to my waist. Our lips massaged eachother very fittingly. We continued this action for a little while longer. I felt heat rise up in my chest and an uncontrollable feeling overcome me. Suddenly a burst of reiatsu clouded my senses. I got off Ichigo immediately, though not willingly. We both gave each other knowing looks and exited through the window.

.-.

The reiatsu was different from that of a shinigami but yet still not a vizard or hollow. It seemed a little closer to a vizard but not quite yet. I wasn't sure of what it was but I knew it was nothing good. I tried to focus on the problem at hand but I couldn't. I knew I should be worried about this uncalled for invasion but all I could do was reminisce about the feeling of Ichigo's lips on mine. I looked over at him running by my side-he probably wasn't thinking the same. I sighed and sped up; I could feel Tatsuki's and Sado's reiatsu weakening. Right as I arrived at the scene, Ichigo ran up and stopped a huge hand from harming Inoue. As usual, he always protected her. Inoue murmured Ichigo's name helplessly which made me want to gag.

"Sorry I'm late, Inoue." Ichigo told Inoue meaningfully, my stomach twisted in a sour way.

"Alright, enough chit chat we got some erm things to take care of so let's get to it." I quickly jump in.

"You're right, bankai!" The reiatsu from his bankai was powerful that I had slight trouble hiding from the debris it created. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

The cold glare he gave the intruders showed me just how determined he was, I prayed to whoever would listen that the reason was not Inoue. I could see how Inoue was clutching herself and how she struggled to breathe. It must've been Ichigo's bankai. "Inoue, get out of here."

She clutched her throat area tighter and forced out an ok. But she failed to leave, no matter-we had bigger matters at hand.

The bigger of the two intruders spoke up. "Did he say bankai? Hey Ulquiorra is this guy…?"

The small, green- probably Ulquiorra, one replied, "Yeah…It's amazing how your senseless ruckus lured him out so effortlessly."

Who were these people? If they were looking for Ichigo then it must be Aizen. God, that bastard! Their reiatsu was very similar to vizards but not quite. I didn't want to bother Ichigo by stepping into his fight so I focused on the green one. Ichigo threw some threats at the big one and assaulted. I didn't pay attention to him. If the Ulquiorra guy was to step in, I would try to hold him off-he seemed a lot more eerie than the big guy.

Ichigo and the big one engaged in battle. I was only slightly surprised when Ichigo was able to detach the guy's arm. I felt a little flare in Kisuke's and Yourichi's reiatsu. They would be here in time, for sure. I should help get the injured out of the way of the chaos. I draped Tatsuki over my shoulder and pulled Chad's capable arm over my other one. I ran quickly away from the scene.

_Why does all the trouble have to start now of all times?_

I quickly ran back to the scene only to see Ichigo about to get hit, bad. Despite my sanity I ran forward and took the hit for him. The hand came at me in slow mo but I couldn't conjure enough energy to actually block it. I was flying in front of Ichigo sideways and soon the hand came down. My breath was taken out of my lungs and the pain in my chest was unbearable.

"AYUMI!" Someone yelled before everything went totally black.

**Read up for more infoo stuffies (: Thanks.**


	15. Take Me With You

Hey guys! It's been a long time ! I apologize for that xD I will try to be updating faster ! Anyways thank you all for your support! **Reviews always make me smile (:** SO don't hesitate to leave one! Thank you all for being patient with me (:

Review Responses:

Cereah: Haha YES! Jealousy galore! Haha, I will try to stop those cliffies ;D And haha! I will keep on typing (:

Annluy: Yes he is! And i hoped my PM to you helped answer some questions you may've had (: Haha and big love for your support !

Lady Skorpio: Rofl ! Yes he was jealous (: I will do my best to update as often as I can (:

XxKuragaru-no-KagexX: Haha thank you (: And I do admit, Orihime isn't my favorite character (;

Alya Kihaku: Haha working on it (:

**Please do leave a review, as you can I do respond to them all (:**

I didn't quite bother to proofread much on this one, I wanted to get it out for you guys first ! So enjoy and thank you all so much for being patient with me x3 **  
**

3

* * *

I don't recall being in a bed. I sat up and yelped as I came in contact with a very hard head. "Hey! Ayumi, watch it!"

"Ichigo? W…he…re am…I?" I scratched my head and ignored the pain rising in my throat and forehead. I coughed a little and tasted a familiar metallic taste in my mouth.

"Ayumi, lay down. You're not healed yet. You're in your room." He looked at my neck with sincere concern. He grabbed a tissue and placed it over my mouth so I could spit the blood out.

"W-what'd I-I m-miss?" I croaked. My throat ached terribly and my head throbbed. My mouth was dry and my chest pulsed uncomfortably.

"You were hit in between the collar bone. It was a hard hit. Uruhara said that it damaged a lot of stuff between your neck and chest. But the main thing is that it is bruised. Tessai was only able to heal it slightly. The bruising needs to go away on its own." He brought his head down into his hands. "I'm sorry Ayumi. You shouldn't have protected me. Every time you do-this happens. I should be protecting you, damn it. I won't be weak anymore- I won't let this happen to you ever again."

I snorted lightly and shook my head lightly. "S-shut up. You d-don't need to pro-protect me." I managed to choke out.

"Don't exhaust your voice...I know this isn't a good time but it's been eating at me. Why'd you kiss me the other day?I...have to know." He turned notably red and scratched the back of his head.

I stifled a chuckle knowing how bad it would hurt. "I d-did it for the s-same re-reason you did in S-oul So-society."

I smiled slightly as the very opaque red color crept across his face. "That doesn't answer my question."

"I-it sh-should." I cleared my throat slightly.

"It doesn't." He looked away and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"No?" I smirked a little.

"You're making this hard for me." Ichigo grunted.

I smiled, "Yo-u're wast-ing m-my time."

He frowned. "Just tell me first."

"N-o t-hanks." I smirked as I felt him groan.

"Ayumi, you are so annoying."

"Do-n't we a-all kn-ow?" I snuggled into the warmth of the blankets.

Everything seemed fine, but right when I relaxed, extremely dangerous reiatsu surged through my veins. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who felt it.

Ichigo gave me a knowing look and took a jolt. "I'm going to find Rukia, stay here don't even think about leaving!"

I smirked, fat chance.

.-.

I stared up at the ceiling, how would I fight a bad guy when I'm feeling like a pile of poop? Maybe I should just stay at home and just hope for the best. That would be boring though. Besides, I'm sure with this amount of reiatsu, there's enough to go around. I struggled to get up. I hesitated to stand up. When I was able to seat myself at the edge of the bed, my body was already screaming for me to stop and just go back to sleep. But there was a huge problem that demanded my attention and I couldn't just stay in here.

"Sorry Ayumi, but this would be best for you." Thump. Everything went black.

.-.

I blinked a couple of times. All that met my eyes was white light. Where in the world would I be? I groaned…pain was still evident all over my body so I couldn't be dead. "Hello?!" My shrill voice rang throughout the emptiness. Still nothing.

My eyes closed and opened once more. Maybe I'm dreaming? But would one really be capable of such clear thought? Probably not. I looked around me once more. But this time a scene of a serene lake area was laid out behind me. I took steps toward it. "Kagami?"

"I'm here, Ayumi." Her melodic voice was almost as if a breeze that passed by.

I looked around searching for any trace of her-none. "Kagami?" I desperately searched around. There was no breeze blowing anymore. The once beautiful scene disappeared returning to a blank space. I was confused…no I was going into hysterics.

"What happened to your will power?" Kagami materialized in front of me. Her eyes showed no kindness but also no malice. It was almost emotionless but also with a tinge of disappointment. "I have told you that you need to castaway the doubts in your mind. You're still pushing everyone away as you have always done. I will no longer help you if this continues. Being alone is something you have always feared. Sending you into this place of nothing has shown you fear you have never known. Forget the fact that your parents could not keep you. Forget it all and let new in. This is your last chance Ayumi; your insecurities will be the death of you."

I was frozen to the ground. I could not utter a single word. Her words hurt but it was more of her disappointment that send me hurling to the ground. I wished for her trust and her pride. My eyes would not close. My body just would not move.

"You're pathetic. In this state you can never protect your friends especially Ichigo. If you are afraid of broken bonds, then control yourself. If you have the will, you'll be able to do it. If you don't, you won't." Her hair swishing back and forth allowed her to disappear from my view as my tears finally fell.

.-.

I woke up extremely startled. Fresh tears were leaking from my tears like an broken faucet. I rubbed at my eyes roughly like a child trying to hide her tears. I got up, wincing when I noticed my wound still not healed properly. It didn't matter, people's lives were at stake here, I needed to get moving.

I ran throughout town covering my mouth so my blood would not splatter all over the place. My chest heaved as I continued run through the town tracking Ichigo's reiatsu. Some weird gate looking thing appeared in the left side of my vision. Either way, I would have to go somewhere.

.-.

I cringed from the pain but I finally reached the area. It seemed like Ichigo and Renji were in a very serious conversation, but they were alive-that must've been a good sign.

"And I was defeated." Ichigo spat into the air.

I felt fear of nearing him but I knew that I had to put that aside. I slowly walked up to him and hugged him from behind. Not tightly thought, I didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already has been.

"Ayumi…what are you doing here?"

I knew I was not capable of talking so I just dug my head deeper into his chest.

His muscles contracted and then let loose again. "Sorry."

I shook my head into his back; hopefully he'd understand that it meant that he didn't need to be. Barely lighter than a whisper, "When you go, take me with you." Again, tears fell. I made no move to stop them. I was sick and tired of who I was. I needed a change.

My fingers dug themselves into his robe. "We should go." I didn't even know if he heard me but I was gently lifted into his arms bridal style.

"You must be tired." He walked almost seeming aimlessly but I knew better. I closed my eyes and drifted into oblivion. I trusted Ichigo could take care of my body.

.-.

I felt as if I have been gently set on my bed, but the little movement has woken me up. I felt groggy. "I-chi-go?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He sat at the edge of my bed with his hands balled into fists.

I gently reached my hand to his sleeve and tugged on it. I wanted him to come closer. He made no move at first, but then turned to look at me.

"I really should go."

"Could you stay tonight? Please." My voice was hoarse but I managed to whisper quietly.

"I can't. There's something I must do."

"You can take me with you…"

"…"

I didn't know if I could convince him anymore. His presence seemed to be the only thing that would give me the confidence to step out of my shell. Maybe he could be the single push I needed to be what I was capable of. "Please stay."

He didn't move. My eyes were beginning to droop when I felt movement on my left side. The mattress sunk into the weight as Ichigo's warm body shifted next to mine. "Just for awhile ok?"

I smiled gently as I turned to face him. "Thank you."

He grunted slightly. "You need to sleep now." He gently laid his arm across my midsection.

My hands found its way to his chest and I lightly placed my hands upon it. He would leave tomorrow to the vizards, I knew it. I would follow whether he liked it or not.

.-.

It was mindboggling. He was leaving without even telling me. I pushed myself to get up out of bed. "Don't go yet."

Ichigo turned to look at me. "I need to. People will find me if I don't leave now."

I looked out the window. The sun was barely up. "I'm going too." I leapt up out of bed to grab a coat.

"You're not going anywhere, Ayumi." His voice was stern.

I got up anyways. I slipped on a warm coat and pulled my hair into a ponytail with a random rubber band lying around.

"Ayumi, there's no need for you to go."

"I have some business with the vizards anyway."

"…"

.-.

The walk was quiet. We were not confronted by many pedestrians. The vizards seemed to be letting out quite a noticeable amount of reiatsu, almost like they wanted us to find them-which was probably the case. "This is our stop, Ichigo."

He turned to look at me. "Ok." He walked over to the garage like door and lifted it almost effortlessly.

"So you found us, eh, chum. Looks like you brought a friend…Ichigo."

All the vizards stood soundlessly confronting us both, all at the same time. "That expression looks like you've made up your mind and determined to be all you can be in the vizard army." Shinji tweaked with his hat giving me a swift glance. "Well, I'm sure Ayumi led the way here, even though we were pouring our reiatsus onto you. Anyways, Ichigo, what you came here to say is that you intend to join us, right?"

"Tch. Hell no!" Ichigo's face basically had blunt rejection written all over it. I had to resist face palming in front of so much people.

Shinji's head drew back in utter shock. "Huh?!"

"Me join you guys? Don't kid yourselves. I came here to use to use you. I'm not here to join you guys. But you are going to teach me how to control the hollow inside of me." Ichigo looked more determine than ever. I was trying not to get buried by the glares of the other vizards.

"Well aren't you the cheeky one? And who here is going to tell you, tosser?"

"Oh, I'll get it out of you."

"And how's that."

"By force." An almost sinister smirk fell upon Ichigo's face.

"Don't make me laugh." Shinji's glare hardened quite notably.

Immediately Ichigo released his shinigami form, his true body fell upon me smothering me under its weight. With a couple of blurred moments Ichigo and Shinji had engaged in battle. I didn't want to look up at the probably smothering eyes of the rest of the vizards, they would probably scold me for note "taming" Ichigo correctly.

"Oi, Ayumi! What's this about, huh?" Kensei approached me.

"Don't ask me. I'm really not in the mood." I barely whispered. My health condition didn't seem too much better, but I was trying to stay conscious.

"Are you injured?" Hachi asked me with slightly fatherly concern.

"Just a little." I unconsciously ran my hand across my neck. The blow was not a pleasant experience though little was all I remembered.

Kensei and Hachi gave me a slight concerned look; they obviously didn't believe me or was more worried with the fact that I once again was lying. The vizards broke into conversation about Ichigo and Shinji's fight. I didn't wish to discuss it. I was familiar with the vizards, yes, but I wasn't close to them. I never let them in to a point of understanding. Of course, it was something I'm known for doing. Sometimes it seemed as if I couldn't open up. But either way, I still need to try.

It wasn't long till Hiyori decided to intervene with the battle. There was some chatter about bringing Ichigo's hollow out and I knew how much that frightened him. This wouldn't end well. But this is the kick in the butt Ichigo needs to get rid of his clawing fear.

Hiyori was pushing him around harshly. I would've stepped in except for the fact that Kensei held me down. "You can't interfere, damn it! We need to know what he's capable of! So quiet down!"

I gritted my teeth. At this rate, he'd lose control. His hollow was ruthless. "Do you guys know what she's doing?! His hollow is ruthless! At this rate you'll all have to step in!"

"We know what we're doing Ayumi." Shinji didn't even avert his gaze from the battle as he was talking to me. He knew just how serious this was.

"You're going to lose control of that hollow lickety-split." Hiyori spat.

"I said shut the hell up!" Ichigo's rage was getting the better of him.

Before I knew it there was an inhumane blast that I knew could only come from Hiyori. The last thing I saw was Ichigo's bloodied form when Kensei covered my eyes and restrained my body. "LET ME GO!"

Suddenly a shrill scream sliced through the air. My eardrums felt as if they were going to pop. Gut feeling told me to be worried, but this time not about me…about Ichigo. Even Kensei's body tensed up. "Kensei! Let me go! He's going to kill her!"

Finally I felt swift motion. All of the vizards surrounded Ichigo keeping him at bay. I ran pathetically to their side. "Ichigo. Give us back Ichigo, damn it!"

Shinji calmly cracked his mask. "That's sufficient. No complaints right, Hiyori?"

Tears streamed down her face. It was quite horrifying seeing her in such a shocked state. I have never seen her actually scared before. She was such a headstrong female. Ichigo's hollow was just that terrifying.

Shinji continued to explain to Ichigo the situation. But the only thing I was glad for was the fact they accepted to help him suppress his hollow. Ichigo would need that more than anything.

.-.

I laid on the floor relaxing as the other Vizards were. Ichigo was "exercising" on some machinery to see how long he could last. Even so his physical ability wasn't one I was worrying about, it was his tolerance for such a low level test.

With a crash and boom, I knew that his tolerance for the machine has shrunk down to zero. More yelling followed the noise. I sighed and dusted myself off as I stood up. I was bored and knew that since I wasn't a vizard, I wouldn't be able to be much of a help. I mind as well just go take a nap.

.-.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shinji's voice empowered the whole entire building. I sat up from dozing off on the comfy floor-that was one crazy wake up call. "Don't have a lot of time?! That's quite a lot of cheek for someone who don't even know how long the hougyoku takes to awaken."

I walked calmly to the "training" area. The mention of the hougyoku may put Ichigo on the edge. Even I didn't know how Shinji and them knew so much. I don't know much of their history so this I would not know.

Ichigo's eyes were wide. "…Hold up a sec…what did you just say?"

Shinji's annoyance was growing. "I said you know nothing about the hougyoku or hollowification. So you should quit your bitchin'"

Ichigo was appalled, but so was I. "…What the…How do you know about the hougyoku and the other stuff?"

Shinji's menancing glare was back. "I know all about the hougyoku, the arrancar, and even Aizen Sousuke. I've known for many years now."

Now this got me thinking. How could he have known? Was Aizen always working on planning this? What was the truth of the beginning of the vizards? I only knew that they were banned from soul society due to difficult issues. Kisuke was always a vague person and never told me details. But up until now I didn't care, but this proved to be much more difficult than I could ever imagine. I looked up; it seems that Ichigo would be going through the process very soon. My heart clenched in fear for what he was to become. But since I would be of no use at the moment, I could only hope. Hope for the best.

.-.

"I think I'm going to go home." I clenched at the edge of my shirt.

"You're going to leave this kid here?" Kensei looked at me with an eyebrow rising just slightly higher.

"I feel as if I have some amends to make. He'll understand. Besides, I trust you guys enough to make sure nothing stupid happens to him." I let my eyes drop to the floor, I felt bad for leaving Ichigo alone, but of course I'd be back.

"Alright, I'll let everyone know you're leaving."

"Thanks."

.-.

"Kisuke, I'm home."

"My dear, where have you been? We missed you. You haven't run off with Ichigo have you? Eloping already?" Kisuke's coy smile was not missed even when he covered it with that fan of his.

"Do you hear yourself? You're ridiculous." I snorted. Eloping? Yeah right. Elope shouldn't even be in his vocabulary.

.-.

My room was very gloomy. No light shone into the room. My eyes traveled to the scratched up black skateboard on the floor. I haven't used it in awhile. Maybe I should go for a joy ride. I looked into the mirror. I changed quite a bit since Ichigo became a shinigami. My hair grew longer. My green highlights were no longer bright but now dull and almost fading. My body became slightly more slender, in my opinion anyways. My dull brown eyes became, if possible, even duller. I sighed. I hated looking in the mirror.

My long forgotten cell phone blinked weakly. It was still hooked to the charger. That's been a long time. I sighed. I picked it up and checked the message.

_Ayumi, Ichigo has gone missing._

_Do u know anything?_

_Anyways, Orihime and me are going to hang out my place_

_U in?_

_-Tatsuki_

Maybe going to a friend's house would be a good idea. But the idea that Orihime would be there kind of put me on edge. I didn't really hate her, but I couldn't really act really normal around her either. I grabbed my skateboard and changed into a pair of jeans. Tatsuki's house it was.

.-.

I knocked a couple of times on the door. "Hello?" I tried to call through the door. I didn't know if anyone would really answer it.

The door swung open enthusiastically. "I knew you would come!" Tatsuki pulled me into a headlock. "Finally!"

I giggled apprehensively. "Sorry, I'm quite the busy person."

"The hell you are! Anyways Orihime is already inside."

I flinched slightly at the mention of her. "Sounds good."

.-.

The two girls giggled once more and chattered on and on. I joined in sometimes and tried to enjoy myself. But unfortunately the fact that Tatsuki was cheering on Orihime about going after Ichigo-well let's just say that it put me off.

"Do you know where he would be?" Orihime looked at me earnestly, but that hint of sorrow was difficult to miss.

"I don't know. I don't follow him around all the time." I said it gently, but more harsh than I had intended.

She flinched. "Oh, my apologies."

I sighed. "Don't worry about him. He's a knucklehead that gets in all sorts of trouble, but it's not like he can't handle it."

Tatsuki laughed. "That's true!"

I looked at the clock. It was nearing nine. "Well guys, it was fun, but I need to get going. I don't want to be too late."

Orihime smiled at me weakly and waved slightly from her kneeling position.

Tatsuki smiled at me while giving me a nod. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah soon."


	16. Filler

Hey guys! School is over for me :D so that means more time for Smoke and Mirrors ! I hope to be able to finish before summer ends so I would say that Smoke and Mirrors may end around 25 chapters D: But don't worry we still have time before that ending comes (: Anyways when it is done, I'll have a poll up to see what kind of story you guys want to see next (: Anyways I would really love you guys to submit some reviews telling me of what you guys think should happen in Smoke and Mirrors and so on ! It'd be really nice ! Now, I know this chapter is kind of a filler but I just wanted to create a more...concrete relationship between Ayumi and Ichigo, sorry for OOC-ness D: ! This chapter is also a lot shorter, sorry, this was kind of a spur of the moment chapter. The next one will have more substance and what not. Well have fun reading ! And thank you so much for supporting me (:

Review Responses:

**shadowgouf: **Thank you so much ! I will try my best to keep a more constant updating pace and get more stories out (:

**XxKuragari no KagexX: **Haha I know ! I have been so terrible with updates lately ): and thanks so much (; I will continue the story for sure (:**  
**

* * *

I walked silently down the deserted street.

"Ayumi!"

I turned around to see Rukia running towards me. "Hey Rukia."

"Look, Ichigo, he's missing. I know you must've noticed how his reiatsu was missing but so was yours for awhile, so I…"

I cut her off. "He's fine. I was with him in the beginning, but I left. I don't think it's in my place to tell you what he is doing or where he is but…he's okay. I promise."

She smiled lightly, in almost relief. "I wasn't really too worried about him. I was more worried about you."

"Me? I'm always fine." I smirked slightly.

"You know, Ichigo told me a lot about you."

"Did he?" My expression was indifferent but inside my heart flipped.

"Yeah, you aren't who I thought you were. First impressions aren't that accurate are they?"

"No, no they aren't. But they are important."

"I suppose they are."

"I need to go home. It was nice talking to you."

"You too. You know, we should go hang out at the mall? Is that what you humans do?"

I laughed slightly. "Yeah, we do that. But sounds fun."

"That means yes?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you."

.-.

I woke up slowly. It was only eight in the morning. The sunlight peeked through my blinds. I yawned and stretched. What was it that I needed to do today? Oh yes, meet Rukia at the mall. Easy.

.-.

I sat at the main entrance of the mall. No sign of Rukia yet, but I could feel her reiatsu nearing.

"Ayumi! Sorry I'm late!"

I chuckled. "It's alright, let's go."

She smiled, "Yeah, sounds good."

.-.

I collapsed onto a bench. "Can we take a break?"

An evil glint shone in her eyes. "Of course not! Get up!"

I almost wanted to cry from her ferociousness.

"I think you need to get your hair trimmed."

I stood up and went running.

"Come back here!" Rukia chased after me rapidly catching up to me.

.-.

"Aww! You look so cute." Rukia smiled almost too sweetly.

I looked in the mirror. My green strands have been chopped out of my hair leaving my blonde hair at my shoulders. My bangs swept across my face almost casually. But for the most part, I looked the same. "It's not that different Rukia."

"It compliments you better!" She said with a humungous smile that almost scared me.

"Ah, okay. Anyways, we should get going."

"Agreed!"

We walked together for the most part but had to part soon since we were going our separate ways.

"I had fun." I said.

"Same." She laughed. "See you later!"

"Later."

.-.

I walked on the quiet street. I wanted to go see Ichigo; just to know how he was doing would be just fine for me. Hachi's barrier wouldn't let me anyways. I sighed. The only possible way of me getting in is probably Orihime, but that's only a theory. But then again, I'm just guessing. Besides, I highly doubt she'd want me around. If she found out I even hugged him, I'd think she'd hate me forever.

I trudged along the lonely road. My thoughts seemed to be quite clouded. The air was gusty and I was cold. I shivered a couple of times. It must be a bad omen.

.-.

"This isn't a good time to be here Ayumi-chan."

"I kind of figured that."

"I thought I told you I'd take care of him, yeah."

"I trust you."

"But?"

"I don't think he does."

I imagined a cruel ever knowing smirk crept onto Shinji's face.

.-.

I sat up, my slightly puffy eyes struggling to open.

"Ayumi~"

"Yeah?"

"Would you come down for me?" I could almost imagine Kisuke's sweet smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there."

Kisuke stood there with Benehime staring into the opening, but seemed to be not really seeing. "Ayumi, we need to discuss something."

"I kind of figured. So what is it?" I scowled casting my glance to the side.

"You obviously know that a lot of trouble is stirring."

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to miss."

"Well before it gets any worse. I think you should train more in Soul Society."

"…"

"It'd be good for you." Again it seemed that the taunting smile was back on his face.

"When?"

"I don't know. But before this …war starts. That's for sure."

"Okay."

"Good girl~" The tension was gone.

.-.

*Cell phone rings*

*Click of picking up the phone.*

"Hey Ichigo. How's the training treating you?"

"Hmph, you called me just to ask me that?

"Aww, you wanted more?" I smiled. It was almost like I could him scowl.

"Tch."

"You can't possible be mad." I almost laughed.

"What? No."

"I'm sure."

"I'm honestly not."

"If you say so."

"Was there really a point to this call?"

"…"

"I'm going to hang up on you."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I bit my lip fighting a moment of weakness that would surface itself if I gave in.

"You don't need to worry about that kind of stuff. You know that."

"I know."

"Then what are you worrying about?"

"About you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok."

"I'll come back. I promise."

"It's not that I'm worried about."

"…"

-Line goes dead-

"Please insert 25 cents to continue your call."

I sighed. He'd be okay. He'd be okay…he'd better be ok. The sky was getting dark. I should be going. I walked silently along the side of the road. Barely any cars passed my way. Everything was quiet. I haven't seen anyone besides Kisuke and Tessai these days. I was getting kind of lonely.

These were the times when my insecurity really swept over. I didn't know what I should do. Sometimes it felt as if I couldn't change. No matter how much it was necessary that I did. But then when I thought of the possibilities, there was so much more that I could do. It shouldn't be limited to just what I was capable of at the moment.

.-.

_Sometimes the encrypted message hidden_

_In everyday life is practically impossible to understand._

_There's still the secret want that wants us to find who we are_

_What are we here for?_

_There's got to be more to life than just this._

_Can we find it? Will we ever?_

_Why run when everything is already here_

_You just need to find it. Just try._

.-.

My eyes were hazy. It seems that I got home without even knowing it.

"You're awake. That's a good thing."

"What happened?" I blinked a couple of times looking at Rose, the blonde long haired male of the vizards.

"We found you collapsed on the ground. Kensei went to go get us some take out."

"Oh, thanks for picking me up…I guess."

"Anytime."

It was only then that I noticed the huge bursts of reiatsu. It was probably Ichigo and some other vizard…fighting. My nerves clenched. I could honestly say now that I truly was scared.

"You should relax."

"Yeah…I know."

.-.

"Human?"

I looked lazily over my shoulder. It was Inoue. Of course she could find him. I covered my face with my hands and hid my reiatsu. I was tired of her sometimes. A few words were exchanged before I heard footsteps leaving the area. I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. And anger lightly welled into my chest.

"Ch, just what the hell was with that woman?" Kensei barked.

More chatter was thrown around about who Orihime was. Of course, Shinji knew her best. Any further conversation was really toned out. I was confused and frustrated, to put it bluntly. Maybe she was better for him than I was. I clenched my jaws and pushed that thought away. I had some training to do.

.-.

"You need to attack you idiot! Stop just dodging!" Kensei looked at me with fire in his eyes.

I coughed. "Sorry."

"Shut up and fight me for real you pansy!" He brought his sword down on me.

I clenched my teeth and took a dive. My knees were going to give in and I could hardly catch my breath. How could he possible expect me to fight all out if he was going to pound me into the ground?

"Don't you go doubting yourself!" Kensei again unleashed another strike.

Again I dodged. But before I let myself collapse on the floor I gave a good slash at Kensei, though obviously not even nicking him.

"That's enough, she need her rest." Shinji came trudging over.

"Damn straight. This girl can't even put up a fight." Kensei irked.

"Now, now I'm sure she's been having a rough time lately. Cut her some slack."

"Shut up! A slacker is a slacker!" I could already imagine the vein in Kensei's head bursting with that statement.

I struggled to get upright. "Kensei, I'm done for today."

"What? You call that being done? You get back here!"

I trudged my scarred body to some corner to rest myself. It's been several days and I was already becoming wary. Training was all we really ever did. I had yet to bring up the question of the future. I didn't want to confront Ichigo with that problem. If I was to go to Soul Society I'd feel as if I was leaving him, and that wasn't something I wanted to portray. I sighed and fidgeted with my robes, I would be leaving soon.

.-.

"Alright, Ichigo, you can go on ahead and take your break now."

Ichigo's acknowledging grunt rang through the area.

.-.

"Oi Ayumi, Kensei is pretty pissed." Ichigo walked over to me.

"I figured, but he'll get over it soon enough." I tucked my hair behind my ear while I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"I suppose." Ichigo kneeled in front of me.

"You know, I'm leaving soon."

"Where to?"

"I'm going to Soul Society to train. Kisuke said it's probably in my best interest." I felt my throat tighten. "I won't be back for awhile, so I just wanted to give you a heads up."

Ichigo didn't say anything. He didn't really need to for me to understand his discomfort. "Can't you just train here?"

I chuckled. "No one here, at least that I know of, has a double blade. Two captains in Soul Society do and I want to learn from them."

Ichigo let out a sigh. I looked him straight in the eyes and almost regretted doing so. His eyes burned with intensity and a yearning that made me immediately shy away. I turned my head away letting my hair cover my face like curtains. I knew I wanted him, but it was contradicting. We were both shy with such keen emotions so it's hard for one to initiate a true "move".

"Ayumi…look at me."

My slightly flushed face turned back to him. His gaze was so mesmerizing. His calloused hands cupped my face. I fought to tear my gaze away from his, but couldn't. He got so close that I could barely see the golden flecks in his brown orbs. My flush cheeks felt hot against his palms. This moment was so surreal that I felt as if I blinked, it'd disappear.

"Ayumi…"

My senses almost ran over the edge with the raw emotions that he murmured my name with. A small whimper escaped my lips. A rush of emotions threw me over; I never knew either of us was capable of such intense passion. His lips brushed mine lightly, so teasingly that I almost cried for more. He would not give me anymore intimacy; he seemed to be mocking me.

"Ichigo…" I whispered against his lips. I wanted more from him. He was obviously depriving me.

He still left his lips upon mine with only a feather-like touch. Even just that surged pleasure throughout my veins. I could not hold it in anymore and slammed my slightly chapped lips into his. His lips almost cracked from the pressure. I threw my arms around his shoulders. I couldn't get enough of him.

He seemed to notice my urgency and wrapped both his arms around my waist, bringing me closer. I was basically straddling him forcing his back to rest on a boulder that conveniently gave us some privacy. Our lower halves brushed against each other making me light headed.

Our lips collided with such power that it made my head spin. I grabbed the opening of his robes pulling him closer. His hold on my waist tightened as he pulled me closer. I pulled back, licking my dry lips. I watched as Ichigo's orbs danced as they followed the trail my tongue took.

He brought one hand to my face and used his thumb to run over my lips. His gaze completely focused on my lips. He leaned in this time at a better angle. His lips grazed mine but with much more force than the last time. His tongue traced my lips and soon slipped into my parted mouth. A strangled moan came from my throat. I almost pulled away if I hadn't been so infatuated.

My hands found their way behind Ichigo's head. I tangled my fingers with his orange strands. Our teeth grinded against each other momentarily making my teeth hurt; but I was persistent. I opened my eyes half way to stare at his closed ones. Almost as if he sensed my gaze, he also opened his. His eyes filled with innocent seduction that I almost couldn't register.

Our wet muscles caressed each other increasing the feeling of euphoria building in my system. But, no matter how blissful I assumed we were…things had to end. I pulled away still light headed from the intimate actions we took part in. His eyes still burned with passion leaving me breathless and wanting more. My coherent thoughts came back to me. "That was new."

Ichigo chuckled, "Yeah, very."

I laughed burying my face into his neck. His smell was definitely unique and enticed my senses. He gently grasped the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. I rested on him for awhile letting sleep lure me in.

* * *

**Please review (: **


	17. Training

Hey guys! I know I said I would update faster but seems I'm rather busy during the summer! Much busier than I expected, but I should be able to update more frequently in the month of August!

Now this may be rather unexpected but I feel it'd be reasonable for me to end this story at chapter 21. I know it's short but I've been discouraged from being able to write more ): I just don't know if I will continuously have the energy and inspiration to continue writing. So I'm going to try to make the next 3 chapters very long and good! Thank you all for supporting me this far! (: I will start a new story right after Smoke and Mirrors and possibly have a poll so you guys can vote on it (: Anyways, onto the story!

**Review Responses**

**LadyAmazon**: Haha! Thank you! The ending was rather hard for me to write and took me around 3 days of proofreading for me to actually think it was ok haha! Thanks for continuously reviewing (:

**XxKuragari no KagexX**: ROFL thank you thank you haha and yes Ichigo needs some game here or there (: Haha! Yes I love those characters, unfortunately though I couldn't include Shunsui because the conflicting time gap that Orihime is in Soul Society. ): But thanks for reviewing ! (:

**XxMichyBabyxX**: LOL yes it could have, but I don't write that stuff haha! And well this story will stay not M rated haha~ LOL . Thank you so much and I will continue writing (: Thanks for reviewing!

**TsukiakariNoMichi:** Aww thank you! (: Ayumi has been a piece of work but I could've done better (: But thanks so much! I'll try to update faster (: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Oi, I heard you were leaving to Soul Society today." Shinji stared down at me, curiosity flickering in his eyes.

"Yah, Kisuke suggested it so I mind as well take his word for it, right?" I brushed my shoulder length hair behind my ear.

"Sure, be careful kid. There's a lot of things out there you can't hide from."

I nodded. "Well, I should go. Tell the vizards I said bye, ok?"

"Yeah sure thing."

I hauled myself up, ready to leave.

"You're really going to leave without saying bye?"

I bit my lip, he was going to give me a mouthful. "I thought it would be easier this way."

A little shuffling came from his direction. Before I knew it, his arms had wrapped around my waist rather tightly. "Bye..."

A light chuckle slipped passed my lips, "Bye."

"Ok, Soul Society has been notified of your expected arrival. Take care, ok?" Kisuke patted my head.

I nodded and flashed a sheepish smile at him. "I'll be back soon."

"Suzuki, Ayumi correct?" a random officer asked me.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be assigned under the care of Ukitake-taicho."

The man nodded and led me outside.

"Hello Ayumi, I'll be taking you to Ukitake-taicho." A familiar face said.

I laughed, "Hey there Hisagi."

"Ah, Ayumi-chan, it's nice to officially meet you!" Ukitake said from his seat in the grass.

My lips twitched from his very apparent friendliness. "It's nice to meet you too, Ukitake-taicho."

He laughed. "I'm not really suitable to actually train you, but I'll try my best to the point where my health allows." He smiled at me.

When I was walking to the 13th squad's barracks, Hisagi had told me of his condition. His tuberculosis was a major cutback to his physical ability but he would still get the job done to the best of his ability. I respected that, and I'm sure that I'm not the only one who does.

I let a small smile escape my lips. "Yes sir."

He chucked, "Well today is your first day here, why don't you go around Soul Society with Hisagi. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to show you around."

I quirked a brow, "This isn't my first time here, taicho. Besides, since his…taicho left-he must be a busy man."

"I suppose he is, but today has been a slow day. Go ahead."

My brown eyes sparked with curiosity. "Well, if you say so." With that I head towards the 9th squad's barracks hoping to not embarrass myself.

"Hisagi?"

Hisagi was fumbling through papers, organizing them into piles. I guess he really was busy. He looked up at me. "Oh hey. Didn't start training yet?"

I sat on the sofa near the desk. "Nope, he wanted me to come here to bug you."

"I'm sure he did." Hisagi continued to sort though his papers, pretty much disregarding my comment.

"Want to take me out to eat?"

"No. I'm busy. Go bother someone else."

"Come on, it's my first day here. I mind as well enjoy it."

Hisagi rolled his eyes. "Give me ten more minutes ok?"

I smiled. "Okay."

We walked down the street, apparently just further down the road was a small sushi bar that was suppose to be really good. I hope Hisagi was right. I was starving.

In Soul Society time passed a little differently. I couldn't quite put my finger on how so, but it felt as if time didn't tick as fast. I didn't know if it was just me，but I didn't bother to ask either. With the time trudging so slowly, I felt almost relaxed for once in quite awhile. The sun was still blazing in the sky but in our area there was plenty of shade. Besides, the glaring sun brought me a sense of warmth and content that I seemed to have been feeling a lot lately. A small smile brought itself upon my lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Hisagi slowed down his pace to match mines.

I pouted. "Is it really that wrong to smile nowadays?"

He scowled. "Just a little."

What depressed me a little was that scowling reminded me so much of a certain orange-haired punk. I had to admit I did miss him, but right now really wasn't the time for that.

.-.

I sipped some cooling green tea while I stared out the streaked windows. Hisagi left early to continue working on paperwork that he claimed to be never-ending. The slightly loneliness allowed me some time to relax and think about what I would be able to do during my stay here. Kagami still had a lot of things in store for me and I had yet to learn them.

I took a last sip and paid the check before graciously leaving.

"Oi, Suzuki Ayumi is it?"

I turned around facing an unfamiliar face. "Yes, can I help you?"

A determined look fell upon her face. "I'm Kiyone Kotetsu, the 3rd seat of the 13th squad! I come barring the message that Ukitake-taicho would like you back now."

I cocked my head to the side. Wasn't she one thorough ball of energy? "Yeah sure, I'm heading back right now."

She nodded and said, "Ok, I'll accompany you back on your way."

I laughed. "Okay sounds good."

She looked at me meekly. "Excuse me, but I was really curious. Um, how is the human world like? Sorry for asking but I really wanted to know."

I blinked a couple of times. "Well, it's really fast-paced. We don't dress in shinigami robes, obviously. Um, in general I think there are more colors in the human world. And it's also a lot more dangerous in the human world than it is here. But that's from what I know from my short time being here. There's probably a lot more to Soul Society than meets the eye. But well, I like it here more."

She looked at me with confusion. "That was a pretty scattered answer."

I laughed lightly. "I'm a scatter brain what can I say?"

She pouted slightly, "I usually won't admit this, but I am too. But if you ever tell Sentaro Kotsubaki that I will not hesitate to lie!"

I quirked a brow. "Um, I'm sure I won't tell…Kotsibaka?"

She burst out laughing. "No, no it's Kotsubaki. We are both technically the third seats of the squad, but trust me I will earn the title of lieutenant any time now."

I quirked my brow once again. "I'll remember that."

.-.

"Ah! Ayumi-chan, welcome back!" Ukitake-taicho waved from his seat.

I let out a small smile. "Thank you Ukitake-taicho."

"Okay, so Kisuke Uruhara had sent me a rather brief report about your zanpato. I reviewed it and it slightly baffles me. I have never heard of a zanpato like this. According to this report, your zanpato is originally just one blade. But in shikai you create a reflection of that original zanpato therefore having two. In bankai, your sword forms back to a single blade and has some sort of ribbon attached to it that helps you with illusions. While the physical blade is hot to the touch. Can you confirm all this?"

I nodded. "I would like to add on to the information, but even I don't know that much about my zanpato. I came here in hopes I could figure it out. It's rather difficult to explain actually."

Ukitake-taicho sat still for a moment. "I believe that you could maybe try to get more connected to your zanpato and learn more about it's origins before you should try to fight with it. I will go to the library and see if there's any information I can ge. Maybe later in the evening we can talk to Shunsui and see if he can assist us with your zanpato."

I nodded.

.-.

"Ayumi."

"Kagami."

"Have you come to me for information…is that all you'll ever come to me for?"

I blinked several times adjusting myself to the dim surroundings. Nightfall had hit this calm forest. Where exactly was I? "I just want to know more about you that's all."

She laughed. "I know. But if you were truly a good shinigami, wouldn't you already know everything?"

"Well you are a master at illusions, how would I ever be able to learn the truth from that?"

She tucked a strand of her white hair behind her ears. "Your inner world is doing fine, it hasn't been like this in a long time."

I looked around. Most things were still and there was a single flame or mirror to be found. "Where are your flames and mirrors?"

She laughed. "You have a lot to learn. Those things aren't what make me…me. They are my attributions and I like using them to my advantage but they aren't really me. You'll learn that with a little power, you can manipulate a lot of things to go your way."

"Where did you come from?"

She looked at me. "I don't really know actually. I like to think that I was just created from illusions. But, I truly don't know too about my origin. All I know is how and when to use my power. Isn't that all that matters?"

I thought for a moment. She didn't know? How could she not know? Then again I don't know much about my past either. "I guess so."

"There really isn't much for me to tell you. Just wing it as you go. It was a relief that I found someone to manifest my powers in. It's not fun being a zanpato you know? It seems like you're not really our own person."

I shook my head. "I didn't know that…but um I'll keep that in mind."

She laughed. "Yeah, you do that."

.-.

I sat quietly in the Ukitake-taicho's office, waiting for him to come back.

"You must be Suzuki Ayumi! I'm Sentaro Kotsubaki, the third-seat of the 13th squad and soon to be lieutenant!" The slight eccentric man saluted.

"Um, hello there Sentaro." I looked at him strangely.

"Ukitake-taicho had asked me to come with these parchments and he apologizes that he was not able to give them to you himself. He hadn't felt so well and returned early today." He thrust a thin stack of papers at me.

"Oh, please if you do see him, send my condolences and thanks. Also thank you for erm getting these papers to me." I took the papers and stood up from my seat.

"No problem! He said that you can retire for the day and that he'll see you bright and early tomorrow if his health permits."

I smiled lightly. "Tell him not to push himself and I'll see him tomorrow either way."

He nodded and went off on his merry way.

I sighed, I wasn't exactly assigned a place to stay. Maybe I should've asked before Sentaro left. Maybe I should go look for Hisagi. He'd probably know what to do.

.-.

I walked silently on the lone road. The sun hasn't set yet, but most shinigamis were in their barracks. Another sigh tugged itself from my throat. I swore I was getting older every time I sighed. I started to become a little homesick. It was a wondered how Ichigo is coping and if Kisuke was still being strange. I'm curious about how the Vizards were doing as well. Heck, I even wondered how Sado and Ishida were doing. I frowned, I seriously couldn't wait till I got home.

.-.

"Hey Hisagi?" I called out into the office.

"Yeah, come on in."

I walked in quietly and sat down in a chair near his desk. "Where do I go for the night?"

"Ukitake-taicho didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't feel so well today so he left earlier." I briefly glanced at the documents in my hand, maybe I should get to reading them.

"What is that in your hands?" Hisagi looked up from his work, looking genuinely curious.

"Just some documents Ukitake fished out. I'm going to study these while you finish your work."

"Where do you plan to go after all this?"

"I was hoping you'd be lovely enough to take me in for the night." I smiled cheekily.

He sighed. "Of course."

I smiled and straightened out the papers in my hand to begin reading.

[Disclaimer: I don't know if this is true, I just kind of did what I could to have it fit

Kagami's true self. So…yeah.]

_Ayumi,_

_I have been searching around for some information and happen to summarize most of these papers into this letter for you, just to make it more convenient. You can thank me later. I hope this information gives you some what of an idea and hopefully it'll help you master Kagami quicker. Good luck and I'll hopefully see you tomorrow._

_A zanpakuto is a sword that comes from the soul of its bearer. It portrays a part of the wielder that isn't always so obvious. The two, sword and wielder, are always connected. So Kagami is probably a hidden part of you. The true origins of zanpatos can't truly be proven. But from what I have read in documents, sometimes zanpatos can be souls of some previous being. They usually have no true memory of their past, but only their lingering emotions. Through their emotions, sometimes, is where their strength lies. _

My eyes grew tired of reading. So I decided to skip a couple of paragraphs and hopefully get to the main point.

"We can go soon, but just sit tight for the moment." Hisagi shuffled a little more with his papers.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." I glanced back at the paper and began to read again.

_Without understanding or a compromise of some sort between the sword and the owner, the zanpakuto's true potential can never be reached. This is where I think you're lacking. You and your zanpakuto don't have the harmony that is necessary to create a true warrior. Ayumi, you need to understand your zanpakuto's emotions. What is it that she wants to fight for? Just because you are the one fighting doesn't mean she is a tool. Fully understanding her will provide you with a great advantage and Kagami one as well. _

_I know that probably doesn't explain anything. But I guess it's really up to your will power. I hope you get to stay in Soul Society for quite awhile, it'd be quite interesting to get to see your progress as you grow to become a power shinigami. _

_Juushiro Ukitake _

I sighed and folded the papers and placed them inside my sleeve. Though I appreciated his work and effort, it still didn't answer my question. I was still utterly confused. I wonder how every other shinigami was able to just find a way to understand their zanpatos. Well maybe they didn't exactly understand them but their zanpatos were probably more willing to cooperate. Kagami seemed to enjoy being hard to decipher. I sighed, "Hisagi, how much longer?"

Hisagi scoffed at my impatient behavior. "Just wait, I only have a couple left to sign."

I blew a raspberry and looked out the window. It was dark already. I shivered slightly from the light breeze that drifted in from the window.

"Cold?" Hisagi draped a think blanket over my shoulders. "You can take a nap first. Though, I'm almost done."

A yawn slipped through my parted lips. "No, it's ok. Just hurry." I smirked at him.

Hisagi rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'll be fast."

.-.

Hisagi and I strolled down the empty streets walking to the barracks he stayed in. The passage was barely illuminated but the pale moon was light enough. Slight chills ran across my arms from the cool breeze that was constantly blowing.

"You cold?" Hisagi looked down at me.

"No, I'll be just fine." My gaze hardened and was cast towards the ground.

Hisagi cleared his throat. "You kind of seem homesick…"

"Tch, just a little."

"You know if you want to cry, erm you can. Just don't expect me to erm do anything."

I quirked a brow, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

.-.

It wasn't long before we reached our destination. Hisagi spread a tatami mattress on the floor and spread some blankets over it. "I'll sleep here. You sleep over there." He pointed at an already set up bed like structure.

"That's not really fair. You didn't know I was coming so I should sleep on the floor." I scratched my head in annoyance.

He shook his head, "Just take the bed please. I'm going to the restroom. You can use the one down the hall to your right."

I nodded and took off.

.-.

I snuggled into the bed that Hisagi had insisted I take. I heard the deep, calm breathes Hisagi was taking and concluded that he was asleep. I tried to sleep, I twisted and I turned, but nothing prevailed. It wasn't until I stayed completely still that the tears fell. I sobbed gently into the blankets and tried to muffling my gasps the best I could. I missed everyone yet I couldn't confirm that they missed me. The tears slowly started to stop. Without knowing, I slowly drifted into a seemingly dreamless sleep.

.-.

Light shaking woke me up. I looked around startled to find that I wasn't at home.

"Hey, you need to get up now. Ukitake-taicho wants you in his office." Hisagi left his hand resting on my shoulder.

I groaned and sat up. "Ok, I need to go to the bathroom first."

"Go ahead, but I'm going first. See you around."

I nodded. "Laters."

.-.

"Good morning Ayumi-chan!" Ukitake-taicho greeted.

I let out a lopsided smile and greeted him back. "So what are we doing today Ukitake-taicho?"

"I'm glad you ask! We're going to start with some meditation exercises that may let you contact your zanpato easier. Now, you need to link better with Kagami and we have already been stressing that out enough. Now the challenge is how you are going to do this. I'm not going to say that I have perfect understanding with my zanpato but well, you'll need to figure something out." Ukitake-taicho took a sip of his tea and gestured for me to sit on a pillow next to him.

I sat down and thought for a moment. "A zanpato is part of my soul right? So why is it so difficult for me to understand it?"

"Well yes it is a part of your soul, but you must understand that they are themselves as well. They are their own…soul in some ways. So you can't always just expect it to be able to link with you just because it's part of you. They still want to be their own and only will be willing to assist if you can truly understand your sword. So just close your eyes and try to call Kagami into your mind."

I did as Ukitake-taicho instructed. _Kagami? You there? _

Nothing. I heard nothing at all. "Ukitake-taicho…I don't think this is working for me."

"Nonsense, no one ever said it would work on the first time. Give it some time." Ukitake-taicho took a sip of his tea and sat there with his eyes closed. He looked rather tired. I shouldn't bother him anymore and just figure things out on my own.

.-.

_Kagami? Come on, here me out._

_**Yes, Ayumi?**_

_There you are. Anyways this seems to probably be a convenient way of conversation then me constantly having to go into my inner world._

_**I would agree. So what is it that you need?**_

_I just wanted to talk, I suppose. I mean before it was more a selfish want for me to know more about you but it's kind of different now. I want to know more about you because I feel like a zanpato is more than just a tool. I'm fairly curious about what exactly it is that makes you guys so different. I just want to understand._

_**Isn't that all you want? To understand. Understanding doesn't come from want, it's more than that. To understand comes with the ability to relate, and sometimes people just can't relate due to lack of experience. What makes you think you can ever truly understand me?**_

_Well, we'll never know if we never try. Isn't that right Kagami?_

_**Yes, it is.**_

.-.

"

It seems that you were able to connect with Kagami, that's a good sign."

"How can you tell?" I quirked my head to the side.

"It's not a matter of being able to tell, it's a matter of being able to in a way sense it." Ukitake-taicho took another sip out of his cup and thought for a moment. "Now with all due respect, linking with a zanpato is in no means a speedy process. But because of the lack of time you have here, we need to hurry and be able to give you as much knowledge as possible."

I nodded. "So what else is it that I need to know."

"Well Kisuke has given us information that you aren't as skilled with fighting smaller targets and more so with hollows. So I want to teach you a couple of techniques you can keep in mind when you are attacking an espada, in this case, you're going to have to really minimize you're movement."

I nodded and clenched my fists. "So what exactly do you have in mind? I mean I developed a few techniques that kind of help, but my swordsmanship is poor and it doesn't really help that I have double blades."

"Well all will work out in due time. Now most people may not know this, but since we are kind of desperate you'll have to know. Hisagi also has double swords in shikai as well, but his swords are much different than yours. So his fighting style is different that is why we didn't have him train you. But because my health cannot allow it and Shunsui is rather busy with his squad, we're still going to have Hisagi train with you."

Confused, I looked at Ukitake-taicho with a strange look. "Hisagi? Really? He never told me that."

"He doesn't really like his shikai so he chooses not to mention it. Anyways, you need to remember to keep your swords at minimum swings and don't use techniques unless absolute necessary. If I were you, I'd use one sword for main defense and the other as the offensive one. But when fighting you need to figure out what is probably more suitable for you. Also, when you fight the real deal, don't listen to what I say because it'll make you predictable and very vulnerable. So just keep your options open."

I laughed. "Okay, no problem. I'll go to the ninth division now."

Ukitake-taicho smiled. "You do that! I wish you the best of luck."

I smiled. "Thank you. See you soon."

.-.

"Ok so I take it that Ukitake-taicho has told you to come find me?"

I nodded sheepishly, "Yeah he did. I'm sorry if I am such a hindrance, but I will be leaving in probably two days so…"

"No, it's fine. We just need to get you prepared for the best since you will probably be a valuable asset to the war. But anyways, let's start with just sparring and I'll point out somethings you need to beware of."

"Aights, but don't cry if I hurt you to bad." I smirked, finally some fighting.

He scoffed, "Have you no fear?"

I grimaced, "Perhaps."

.-.

I gasped as I was thrown into a nearby tree. "Hisagi!"

"Sorry, but you did tell me not to go easy on you." He lended me his hand.

I pulled him down onto the floor and the picked myself up. "Serves you right!"

He scowled. "Anyways, silliness aside, you need to work on your speed and make sure that one of your swords is free. If they immobilize both of your swords, it could be rather fatal. Also, remember to keep your swings closer to yourself to provide yourself with more self defense."

I scoffed. "Yes, yes got it. I'm kind of sleepy."

Hisagi rolled his eyes, "This isn't really a good time to sleep."

"Ayumi-san! There's trouble in Karakura town. We need to hurry back now!" Inoue ran over, her breath was short and she was gasping.

My eyes widened. "Wait what is it?"

"Arrancars have invaded!"

"Shoot, Hisagi, tell everyone I said bye. Sorry I got to run!"

I started running towards the gates with Inoue following closely behind me.

_I hope everyone will be ok…_

_

* * *

_

Review please ~ (:


	18. Pendent and Return

Hey guys! Wow, it's been a really long time! I'm so sorry! I've been super super super busy this year ): But I'll try my best to get another one out A.S.A.P. So this one is kind of a ... plot developer and I was way too tired to proofread but anyways ENJOY! Three more chapters left till this is DONE! I'm so excited, yet sad at the same time ): But yeah, anyways my views have been declining recently so, kind of sad. But well just keep supporting guys (: I love you all! Please leave a review PLEASE (: It'll encourage me GREATLY to write faster! Anyways, love you all and thank you for support me for this long!

Review Responses:

**Annluy:** Missed you too! I'll try writing as much as possible (: Thanks sooo much for supporting me for so long!

**Alezandrea Jayden Schiffer:** Thank you! I try my best to make every chapter as long as possible so it usually takes me awhile before I can release a chapter. But thanks for your support!

* * *

Inoue and I raced to the transfer gate. My heart pulsed in my ears. Fear wrapped itself around me and I was stunned. I didn't expect the attack to be so soon, I was unprepared.

"Ayumi-san, are you ok?" Inoue asked me with ragged breathing.

"Yeah, let's just hurry!" I gave a determined glance.

She nodded her head and all conversation ceased.

"Inoue-sama! Ayumi-sama! We have completed securing the walls of the waste dimension! Please pass through!"

I looked back. "Thanks guys!"

Inoue looked back with a slight frantic smile. "I'll be back soon! Thank you!"

We continued running into the gates but I tensed up slightly as I felt two shinigamis stepped into sync with us two. "We'll accompany you two!"

I looked at them. "That's really not necessary."

Inoue tensed up slightly. "That's okay, really!"

One of the shingami spoke up. "You guys aren't intruders anymore! You guys are our guests. It's customary for two shinigami without hell butterflies to accompany guests on their travels! It might be a bother but please overlook it."

I sighed. "If that's so. I suppose we must thank you guys."

The two others just nodded and kept on with their running.

But suddenly I felt tension that I have never felt before. What exactly was this?

.-.

"What's this? Only two escorts?"

Shivers ran along my spine and my hand went automatically to Kagami's hilt.

"I see. Even Soul Society is surprisingly inept. It seems they are unaware of the fact that you are most vulnerable when traveling."

I spun around. It was Ulquiorra, this was probably one of the worst cases I could've ran into. I drew my zanpato and prepared for a fight. But before I could even act, the two escorts that came with us leaped towards the intruder. "No stop! Are you crazy?" I shouted at them but it was too late. Ulquiorra didn't even have to move and the two guards fell at his feet.

"That was pathetic. I'm not here to fight. I came here to negotiate terms under Aizen-sama's order. So if you would please, I just came here to talk." Ulquiorra shoved his hands into his pocket almost as if to prove that he wasn't on alert to fight.

Inoue rushed towards the two fallen guards and tried desperately to heal them.

"What do you want?" My right hand stayed clenched on my sword's hilt.

"I'm here to tell Orhime Inoue that Aizen-sama would very much like it if Orihime Inoue would join me to Hueco Mundo and do as…"

"No way in hell is that ever going to happen!" I drew my sword flashing it dangerously near Ulquiorra's body.

"Of course, but I do want to remind you guys that currently your friends back on Earth are fighting and we can allow them return home safely. But if you don't wish to oblige with our wishes, we will make sure that your friends are never heard from again." Ulquiorra's gaze intensified.

I sighed and charged at him with Kagami. I wouldn't hear any of this.

Our swords clanged. His emerald eyes still remained dull. I was no match for him and I knew it but if I could fend him off until Soul Society noticed some disruption then maybe there'd be some hope left.

"You're weak, girl." He pushed me off of him in an instant. "I didn't even need to use a weapon for that pathetic attempt."

I frowned. Obviously I would be weak compared to him. I attacked him once more and this time was only swung to the side, forgotten.

"Orihime Inoue, I am only here for your answer. Please do quicken your decision making before I dispose of your friends."

A small whimpering came from Inoue before a meek, "I'll come" was heard.

I wheezed out a breath and threw myself on top of Ulquiorra trying to bring him down. My attempts were in vain, obviously. Ulquiorra dug the hilt of his sword into me, knocking the wind out of me. I quickly caught my breath and slashed at Ulquiorra once more but I was slashed across the chest. I feel to the floor gasping hearing Inoue's voice droning out in the background. Blurry images of Inoue and Ulquiorra filled my eyes. They were conversing and Inoue looked more desperate than ever. Gathering all of my strength, I choked out, "don't listen to him."

Seeing my strangled expression, Inoue gasped and reached out for me. But before she could reach me, Ulquiorra took one last stab in my back.

Before I blanked out, I managed to catch a few words that Ulquiorra muttered to Orihime. "I won't force you…if you don't comply your…friends…the same."

"_Mommy! Don't leave! I'll be good, I promise!"_

"_We don't have much time, we got to leave. Leave her."_

"_No, I can't do that. She's too young."_

"_This is the only way she will ever be strong."_

"_I'm tired."_

"_You're always tired, remember?"_

"_Not really…"_

"_Yes really. Come on, let's go out and play! I'm sick of this dump! We have our whole lives out there. Why are we wasting it here?"_

"_We have nowhere left to go…"_

"_Don't say that! We'll leave this place one day! We'll travel the world! We'll see all the sights and have the time of our lives!"_

"_You shouldn't speak of such big dreams if you know it's never going to happen." _

"_It will, I promise."_

"_I know, I know."_

"_Ayumi, I promise that one day I'll get us out of here and we'll live the world just like we should._

"_Haha, we'll see about that."_

"Don't you know better than to allow her to enter a battlefield? She's not a capable fighter, you'll have her killed!"

"Aah, don't be like that. I know what I am doing. She's a fighter at heart, isn't that enough? Trust her ability."

"I do trust her! The one I fail to trust is you! You are absolutely ludicrous!"

"Her parents trusted me, that's all that matters. You should be greatful that I helped you retain your memories. Now stop bickering, we'll wake her."

"You're impossible! I'm leaving!"

"But this is your house, Kyoko-chan."

"I don't care!"

A door slammed, slightly startling me. My body was sore and I could barely move. The numb feeling was slowly melting away and awakening the throbbing pain. My body felt like rubber and a cloud of confusion settled comfortably in my head. Where was I?

The room I rested in looked everything but familiar. The first thing that caught my eye was the deep dark print of the words メモリ(Memory) on deep crimson red paper. Aside from that, the setting was completely foreign, the kanji was very-almost uncomfortably familiar.

"Ah, Ayumi is awake~" Kisuke entered the room.

"Where am I? Where's Inoue?"

"Oh, so hasty for information-as usual. Do you remember Kyo-chan?"

I blinked a few times before cringing. The memory I had of the female was pleasant until the end.

_ "Ayumi, remember how I said we'd travel the world?" Kyoko asked._

_ I nodded silently. Traveling was something she constantly blabbered about and cherished more than she probably knew. _

_ "Well, I decided! I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't know where I will be heading but I need to get out of here." Kyoko laughed while crossing her arms._

_ "Then...I'm glad for you." I concealed my concern face. I knew I was being selfish by assuming that she had forgotten her promise to me, but I could not stop myself from feeling the pain of being left._

_ "Yeah, well I guess this will be farewell." She rubbed the back of her head, not allowing herself to look at me in they eye._

_ "What are you talking about? We've known each other for such a long time and you're just letting everything go?" My rage burst out without my control._

_ "What are you talking about? What promise?" She looked utterly confused and looked at me rather cautiously._

_ "Never mind, forget it! I can't believe the person who talks unstop about traveling the world with me, would forget she even talked about it!" Blind rage blurred my vision. I felt utterly lost. Why was I so angry? There should have been no reason for me to be. She was just doing what she dreamed of doing…why was I so upset?_

_ "Hey, I'm not leaving you or betraying you in anyway! Just trust me, it is better if you don't come with me. It's for your good." She looked absolutely defeated._

_ "Forget it. Just go." I refused to look at her._

_ "You can be that way all you want, but don't regret it. I swear you will, but don't say I didn't tell you so!"_

I shivered at the thought. "What about her?"

"Well this is her home…in soul society." Kisuke looked at me conspicuously behind his fan.

"Soul society? Wait…doesn't that mean she…"

"Passed away? Why yes. She did."

"Wait, how did she die? How did…what happened?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Didn't she leave?" I fidgeted with my hands, not quite sure what was going on.

"Well she'll be back any time now. This is her house after all. She can't be gone for long." Kisuke put his fan down and pranced away.

I sighed. Kyoko was a good friend of mine way back. But after she left, I assumed she'd never be back. But I never expected her to…die. And the thought of her knowing Kisuke was rather eerie. Now that I thought about it, the thing that was familiar about her room was her handwriting. She always treasured her writing style and I suppose she never changed it.

"Kisuke! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kyoko's voice rang through the small house. "You're not wanted here!"

I heard some slamming and perhaps some items being thrown.

"Now, now Kyo-chan. Why don't you go check on Ayumi-chan?"

"Shut up you old fart! What do you think I came back to do!"

"Now, now! Language Kyo-chan!"

Some booms and slams were heard. "And stay out you old bean bag!"

I felt rather flustered due to the commotion. "Kyoko?"

"It's Kyoko-san to you! Suzuki!" Kyoko entered my room looking rather annoyed.

"Ahh, Kyoko-san it is." I cringed at her loud voice. It seems that she didn't change much at all.

"Forget about that! Now what's the real problem is what the heck were you doing in soul society in the first place?" She looked at me with an irked expression.

"Well, you should know. I'm here to train. I got a lot of impr-"

"What improving? There's nothing you should be improving on! You can't! Didn't Kisuke tell you? Didn't your parents tell you? Gosh! You're ridiculous!"

I raised an eyebrow in wonder at what the heck she was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"You're handicapped! You're sick! No offense or anything but you're only damaging yourself by pushing yourself this hard!"

"I'm sick? What the heck are you trying to say?"

"According to that old fart, you have some sort of disease within your blood that eats reiatsu. According to Kisuke, it doesn't harm you. But what it does do is not allow you to channel enough reiatsu to use your zanpato to its full potential. But Kisuke developed a theory that you aren't suppose to use reiatsu like that. He proposed that you could possible be like a quincy where you actually absorb it. But he doesn't understand how you could possible absorb it. I thought he told you about this?"

"Mmm, nope. I think he didn't want to tell me. It would put a damper on my head. But this actually relieves me. Now I know that my weakness isn't just because I'm weak. Haha." I fidgeted with the edge of the kimono I was wearing. Truthfully, I was rather uncomfortable with the news. I thought it was strange that Kisuke wouldn't just honestly tell me something like this.

"Well, now you know. So that's why he brought you here." She shuffled around in her closet. "I think I may have an idea of how to help you absorb reiatsu. Of course, I have never tested it so you'll have to be brave about this."

I nodded to myself. I had to make sure that I would be useful to everyone when the big battle came. I had to get stronger. And if this were the only way. So be it.

"Found it. Okay this right here is a charm. Supposedly it keeps reiatsu in it or something for good luck. If I could make it so that it constantly streams reiatsu in it and if I find a way for you to be able to absorb it, then I'd be a genius!" She exclaimed jumping around with the charm in her hand.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?"

"Well of course with Kisuke's help. I asked him about it already and he said it's a large possibility that we can make it work. So, yeah." She sat there looking rather tired. "Whatever, don't worry about it for now. We'll probably make sure you go through a lot of physical training while we work on this thing for you. We will have it finished as soon as possible!"

I nodded. Despite all that was happening, I felt as if I was forgetting something…forgetting something extremely important.

.-.

"What do you mean you have to leave?"

"Unfortunately Kyoko-chan, some urgent problems have sprouted in the human world and I must return immediately."

"Wait what's going on?" I walked into the room quietly.

"Ahh, Ayumi-chan. I need to go back to the shop since I have something to tend to. Don't worry about a thing though, we have a communicator and everything! So…"

"Shut up! You idiot! I can't create the instrument for Ayumi if I don't have the proper assistance!"

"Don't worry! You two will do just fine!" and just like that Kisuke left.

I looked at Kyoko skeptically. She would probably throw a fit like she usually does.

"That freaking fart bag! Goodness. We have a lot of work to do!" She hurried us both out of the room and onto the streets of…Well actually this area looked completely strange to me and I had no idea where we were.

"Just follow me and don't say a word. Got it?"

I nodded and followed Kyoko silently. As we walked through the rather busy town, Kyoko constantly yelled at pedestrians that I hoped she knew. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Just keep walking! We'll be there soon enough."

.-.

After what seemed like days of training in an unknown area, I was in a complete state of fatigue. My limbs did not want to work. I gritted my teeth in frustration. I had no time to be lazing around. I had to hurry and get to work. I got up with some trouble and again versed the projection of Kagami.

I tried using more illusions than usual since I was still inadequate at saving my reiatsu. Illusions were very easy for me to control considering the fact that after a lot of practice – they took almost no reiatsu from me at all. The thing with illusions was that I could keep my opponent within it for a long time and allow their energy and reiatsu to drain at a very rapid rate. I slowly started to depend on it more than actually dealing real damage to my opponent. Even so, it's become very convenient to strike my opponent down the moment I release them out of the illusion. I found it a lot easier on my nerves than constantly being engaged in a fearsome battle.

"Ayumi, take a break. I need you to try out this gadget." Kyoko walked towards me and threw the pendent at me. "Just put it on and try locking Kagami in a illusion. After try bringing out your smoke and mirrors and see if you get tired. I'll monitor your reiatsu level and see what else I need to do with the pendent."

I nodded. "Alright, I'll give it a try. Kagami, go easy on me."

.-.

I continued burning my reiatsu for hours upon hours. Kagami still stood strong under my relentless attacks. I clenched my fists and brought down another heavenly stream of fire down upon Kagami. My reiatsu was starting to drain.

"Release Kagami into another illusion." Kyoko instructed.

I nodded and did so. I was again being filled with reiatsu, but the reiatsu was rather familiar. But yet it wasn't quite my own.

"Right now you're absorbing Kagami's reiatsu which your body won't reject because Kagami is part of you. The problem with what we're doing is the possibility that if you are battling someone else, your body may reject the reiatsu. Also the arrancars you are going up against don't really have the same energy so it won't really be useful. But this pendent will provide you with last minute help. I'm going to need you to go through several simulations to see if your body can accept foreign reiatsu."

After continuous combat, I was seriously pooped. My reiatsu, according to Kyoko, always remained at a stable level but was in no way as effective as when I was able to continuously soak in Kagami's reiatsu. But Kyoko assured that using this amount of reiatsu would be sufficient enough for me to make it through combat without fainting.

.-.

Kyoko and I took a short break. "So, I'm guessing you and Ichigo are still close…considering that you're pretty much doing all of this for him."

"I guess. But he's an idiot so I don't see why I even bother sometimes."

"Well, it's good to know that not too many things have changed since I left."

"What happened to you anyways…"

"I left that day because…I was constantly being chased by hollows. I didn't know what to do. Then one day Kisuke found me as I was being chased and destroyed the hollow for me. I followed him around and stuff wanting more information. But some complications occurred and I died." Kyoko flinched, probably at the memory. "A hollow had somehow managed to slip by me and killed me. In my spirit form, I ran. Kisuke found me and helped me. Now I'm here."

I looked at her, "So that day you left because you were scared if the hollow got to you…it'd come after me next."

"Exactly, that is why I left. I felt guilty about it after Kisuke told me what happened to you. He said you totally closed up and locked yourself up." She looked at the floor. "You were always pretty weak."

I scoffed. "Yeah, I know. That's why I've been pushing myself to be different. I don't want to be a burden anymore."

"You're not. You're just weak here." She pointed at my head. "You keep allowing yourself to think in the wrong direction."

"Hah, I know, I know. Don't worry about it."

"I won't."

.-.

"Ayumi, I opened the gate, you need to leave now. There's a crisis going on at your home town!"

I rushed towards the gates. "See you soon, Kyoko!"

"You better stay alive!"

I laughed, "I'll try!"

I ran in the dark tunnel not even stopping to look back. So that's what I forgot, Inoue.

When I raced towards the light at the end of the tunnel, I braced myself for the most like, very harsh crash. But I was rather surprised when I mauled myself into a very hard, warm object that seemed to fall due to my crash.

"Ayumi?"

I looked up only to see the very red face of a certain orange haired delinquent. What a pleasant surprise. "Ah, Ichigo."

"Where did you come from?"

"Well I was on my way back from-"

"Never mind that." I could say I was disappointed when he wrapped me into his arms and totally ignored my explanation. But I felt like this was probably better.

I encouraged the embrace and buried my head into his chest. It's been quite a long time since I've seen him. "How have you been?"

He chuckled gently, almost in a broken manner. The he mumbled in my hair, "to be honest, terrible."

I almost cringed at his sorrow. I touched his hand, almost instantly pulling back my hand as if I've been shocked. "Your hand radiates Inoue's reiatsu."

Ichigo looked at me in surprise. "Yeah, she healed it before she disappeared."

"But that can't be…I saw her with…the espada." I looked at him, disbelief bled through my eyes. "He threatened her. I know it."

"Don't worry about it. I know she didn't betray us, she couldn't have." Ichigo tightened his grip around my waist.

"We need to get to Kisuke. Right now."

"Got it."

.-.

"Ah, Ayumi-chan, welcome back."

I was greeted with a chorus of dead voices. Plenty of high ranking officers from Soul Society filled the room. I waved gently. "What are we going to do about Inoue?"

"Captain Yamamoto has ordered that nothing can be done and she shall be labeled a traitor." Hitsugaya silently told me.

"What? But she…" I was completely ready to argue for her but Renji stopped me.

"As for now, accept what is laid down. We have a lot more demanding things to focus on right now."

I gritted my teeth. But before any more conversation could erupt, Kisuke cleared his throat. "Before things get out of hand, I would like to speak to Ayumi. The rest of you guys can go on home."

I furrowed my brows in frustration. I looked at Ichigo, my gaze pleaded him to stay. He looked back and nodded and took a seat.

"Well since Ichigo won't leave, how about we talk about this elsewhere?"

I nodded and followed Kisuke.

"How is the pendent?"

"It works. Though Kyoko said it probably won't be too much of a use to me during this…battle. But she said it will suffice."

"That's good. How's your physical state?"

"Never better. I'm ready for anything to be thrown at me now."

"Good. Just be prepared for anything Ayumi."

I nodded.

"Now run along and go find Ichigo."

I laughed. "Shut up."

.-.

"What did Uruhara have to say?"

"Nothing important."

I sat on my bed as Ichigo sat on the chair parallel to it. The distance was rather cold and had me wondering...

"I'm going to go after Inoue."

"I kind of figured. I won't stop you."

"You can't come with me."

I looked at him. "Why not?"

"It's too dangerous. I can't risk you, out of all people, getting hurt."

"Ichigo, if you're going-there's no way you can stop me…"

"Ayumi! I already lost Orihime, there's no way I can lose you too!"

I drew back. Was Inoue that important to him? I mentally slapped myself, of course she is. I looked away. Trouble was blandly written over my face. What was I suppose to do with this?

Ichigo cupped my face within his hands. "That came out harsh. I didn't mean it that way. You both are important to me. I just can't stand not being able to protect you."

"Ichigo, I'm not weak and I won't be a burden. Why can't you just trust me?" I glared at him.

"I know you're not! But, gosh, you make this hard!" Whatever come back I thought of died in my throat when Ichigo suddenly slammed his lips right into mine. A strangled yelp left my mouth but was only swallowed by Ichigo's mouth.

I broke the kiss and stared at him for a moment. "It's not fair that I can worry about you all the time, but you can't even spare worrying about me without getting hissy. I need to go with you."

He stared at me for awhile. "Let's talk about this tomorrow." He stood up to leave.

"Don't go…" I looked away in embarrassment.

"If that's what you want. Then I won't."

I blushed. "Only if you want to…"

He chuckled, a deep rumbling from within his throat. He sat down next to me and wrapped me into his arms. "You should probably take a nap. You just got back for Soul Society, you must be tired."

I didn't answer him and just snuggled into the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into oblivion.

* * *

_Reviews inspire me...please! (:_


	19. The Conclusion or is it?

AN:

**[read please (:]**

HI GUYS! WOW, it's been so long! And I'm so sorry! I was in a really bad writer's block and was extremely busy this summer! And everything was crazy. And I was getting a little discouraged about this story.

So I am sad to say that this is the **last chapter. UNLESS you guys request for a final chapter** (: which will be just a fluffy little plot to finish off the story. SO, if you guys do want one, PLEASE let me know in a review. If i get 2-3 requests for a final chapter, I will definitely consider writing one (:

I know that I said that this series would continue until 21 chapters instead of this 19 or the possible 20; but I have lost my passion for this story only because I feel like it's not that popular. But after months of persuading myself that despite the not so popularness of this story-I will finish it for those readers that supported me for so long. So thank you guys so much, I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH ! SOO if there are not any requests for a conclusion, this will be the final chapter - and that will be it for Smoke and Mirrors. Good times must all come to an end huh? ):

Well again, this ride has been great and I enjoyed writing this very-novice type fanfic. I will continue to write please do check back in on my lovely profile (:

Review Replies:

**Shadow-dog18**: Thank you so much for supporting me and Ayumi (: And I know, i was on a serious WRITER's BLOCK it was terrible ): But thank you so much and I am so sorry that I was not able update until now!

**azuresilver**: Well, I do like your idea very much! But after you read this chapter, you should realize that they didn't really need anymore confirmation (; Ayumi clears it up pretty well! Thanks so much for reviewing (:

**SavageTrickster**: Aww thanks so much (: I hope that it was a healthy obsession (: Thanks for your support and I hope I didn't let you down! Thanks so much for reviewing !

* * *

It was warm. I felt very hot. My eyes fluttered open and scanned the room around me. I tried to get off my bed but my movement was constricted by a rather muscular arm. "Ichigo, get up."

"Just a few more minutes." There was some rustling of the blankets before I found his head pressed into my back.

I sighed. "Ichigo, you probably have to leave for Hueco Mundo today."

I heard some more rustling before Ichigo finally got up. "Probably."

I got out of bed and grabbed some fresh clothes. "I'm going to go wash up. Try not to leave before then."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

.-.

"Kisuke, I can't believe you are really going to let him go…alone." I combed my hair back in frustration. "He's going to get killed or worse!"

"Whoever said he was going alone?" Kisuke's eyes glinted rather questionably behind his white fan.

I lifted a brow. "Will you let me go?"

"Of course not! Ishida and Chad should be here in anytime. They'll accompany him. As for you, you must stay here and go through more physical tests before I can let you fight anyone."

"That's not fair! They don't stand a chance there. There are too many of our enemies there." I gritted my teeth in frustration. I wanted to trust them, I really did. But I did not want to take any chances. It wasn't the time for taking chances.

"Ayumi, you're not thinking clearly. You need to trust that they will be fine and they will be. They will never be at peace till they know Orihime is safe. Besides, it's partially my fault that I did not conceal Orihime's abilities earlier. Aizen will not hurt her, but he will use her and that's just as bad. Let's say this expedition will be for my atonement. As for the boys, they will not rest until their friend is back with them. So let them go. They'll be fine. I would not let them go if I did not absolutely trust their ability."

I almost scoffed. "So you trust their ability but not mine? Come on you raised me. Let me go please?"

Kisuke's eyes hardened and left a shiver going up my spine. "No means no, young lady. Once they leave, I want you to go to the Vizards. Train with them. You would only get in the way if you went."

I almost flinched at his words but turned on my heels, I knew what he said was true but I wanted to be more of use. I remained stubborn in my thoughts that they should not leave. But I knew that nothing I said could possibly change the situation in any way. I bit the tip of my thumb as I continued down the hall.

.-.

"I had no idea you took that long to change." Ichigo eyed me wearily.

"Yeah, well. It's complicated." I brushed off his stare.

"You okay?"

"I'm just perfect."

He grasped my shoulder. "Ayumi, I don't want my last memory of you to be like this."

Sorrowfully, I turned towards him. "Last memory? So you're implying that you're not coming back."

"What? Of course not! I'm just saying my last memory before I see you again." He looked rather confused at my sudden accusation.

I looked at him, unable to contain any of my distress. It wasn't until Ichigo tenderly used his thumb to wipe off warm tears that I realized I was crying. I stifled my small hiccups as the tears poured at a quicker pace. "Why, why now of all times?" I stubbornly stomped my foot. Even though I realized I was acting like a child, all I could do was furiously rubbed my eyes trying to erase any signs of my despair.

Ichigo gently grabbed my face and cupped it tenderly between his warm hands. "Calm down." He pressed his forehead against mine.

My tears did not stop. I was in constant turmoil. I didn't even know what I wanted anymore. The sad truth is that I didn't even care if Inoue never came back. I just wanted Ichigo to be safe by my side. No matter how selfish I knew I sounded, he would always be my priority. But I knew I could not cling onto him anymore. I knew that after this trip, he'd be a different person. I knew that I'd be too jealous to even think about Orihime being held in the hands of Ichigo. I trusted him so much but there were some things that I could not convince myself to forget about. This was one of them.

I clenched on tightly to his shirt. I feared that he would disappear and never come back to my side. Was it my fault to fear for his safety? I did not care if he was strong enough, I just would not be able to stand seeing him hurt time and time again. I wanted to be by his side and help him in any way I could.

"Hey, it's okay. I promise I'll be back," he struggled to wipe all the warm tears that would not stop flowing.

"It's not, it's just not," I gently punched his shoulder. I forced myself to stop crying and looked up at him. "Things cannot be the same when you come back."

He looked at me with a questioning gaze, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this," I pointed between the both of us, "won't be the same."

"Wait, why?" Ichigo look bewildered and gripped me tightly at the shoulders.

I cast my gaze aside. "We both don't need any distractions with what we're going to be doing. I want you to be able to concentrate on saving Orihime and getting back."

He looked to the side, "Then why, why would you say something like that? Are you stupid or something?" He looked at me with a fierce glare. "How could you ever think that after all this time? How is it possible that I can do better at anything if I had to forget about you? Ayumi, you are so stupid and stubborn. Can't you open your eyes?"

I was on the verge of tears again, "Stop fighting with me, I think its better this way." Maybe this way, I would be able to feel better about Ichigo leaving my side. Hah, who am I kidding-I almost wanted to hit myself for thinking in that way.

"Why, why would you think this is better? Do you honestly think that we both can go on our separate ways in such a crucial time with no trouble at all?" Ichigo shook me quite hard.

I did not cry. I only looked at him with a sorrowful look. "You'll thank me one day when the girl you truly love is in your arms." I made him let go of me as I ran out the door of Uruhara's. If they left, so be it.

.-.

After I sat down on a park bench and let my tears flow freely, I knew that I was being stupid. It's obvious that I was being stupid. I knew it as I fought with Ichigo over nothing of particular importance. It is true that I can't stand him going all this way to save a female friend of his, but knowing Ichigo he would never betray me in that kind of way. I knew it. But why, why did I have to do that?

I clenched my fists and convinced myself that I did this because it would only help him channel his rage in battle better. But I knew it was that little green monster that was plaguing me. Would he ever do the same thing for me?

I shook my head and lay down on the bench. I know that I only did that in hopes to soothe my pain. If we weren't together anymore than maybe that would mean that I had no right to even feel jealous. I bit my lip. I cannot continue stressing out about him; there were more important things I had to worry about. There was nothing I could possibly do to dissuade the guys from going. Risking 3 lives for one? I don't know. Of course, if they could undermine the plans of Aizen, then it'd be a different a story. But Aizen was on a completely different level. They couldn't possibly create any permanent damage, so this mission would be a complete fail.

"AYUMI!"

My heart jumped at the sound of Ichigo's voice. How did he know I was here? I was sure I suppressed my reiatsu. I looked up at Ichigo and was prepared to make a mad dash for any other possible direction but was stopped when a rather strong hand grasped my arm. "Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"Stop acting stupid! What was that? Why do you keep running away from your problems?" He grabbed my by the waist and pulled me towards him.

I struggled against his grasp. "Stop it, just stop. This is not helping anything!"

"Stop struggling. You're acting like an idiot." He tightened his grip around my waist. "I will not leave until everything is okay with you. I want fight my battles, knowing that I am fighting for the safety of all my friends. I'm not going there just for Orihime, I'm going there for everyone."

"How is putting yourself in danger's way protecting everyone else?" I threw myself out of his grasp. "There's no possibility of winning in this situation! You are creating trouble for yourself and everyone around you! What are you trying to prove by saving her?"

"This isn't about me proving anything and you know it. I'm trying to save her! Who knows what Aizen, that bastard, will do to her! She's my friend, and whether or not you'll admit it-she's yours too. This is about me being able to save her. I would do this for any friend. Why can't you see that?" Ichigo took me by the shoulders as if it would help him emphasize his point.

I shook my head. "I know, I know. I know you should go and there should be no doubt about that but it's hard."

He took my hand in his, "I know it's hard but we'll be back before you know it and we'll all be ok-I promise."

My lips quivered as a few more whimpers escaped my mouth. "Okay."

Ichigo lifted my head and pecked me gently on the lips. "I'm leaving in a couple of minutes."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"I'll come back and I'll prove you wrong. For now we should focus on the fact that we're protecting our friends. There's nothing more important than that. Don't forget that okay?" Ichigo gently ruffled my hair.

I reluctantly nodded my head. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm being so hard to manage. I just…"

I was cut off when Ichigo pulled me into his arms for a tight embrace. "I understand. You don't need to explain yourself. Stay here and calm down. You don't have to see us off, in fact, it'd probably be better if you didn't. We'll all be okay."

I pathetically nodded once more. "I won't forgive you if you get hurt." I threw him a puffy glare, since my eyes were still slightly puffy and red from crying.

He smiled gently. "I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know but you don't have to be. I understand." He put a hand on my head and once again ruffled my hair.

"Ichigo. Before you go, I just wanted you to know that…I…" I turned pink. It would be rather awkward telling him how I felt after all we've been through.

"You what?" Ichigo looked at me curiously.

I mumbled really quickly. "Iloveyou."

He looked at me in a confused manner. "What?"

"ILOVEYOU. Don't make me repeat it." I looked away as my cheeks flushed pink. My heart thumped rapidly. I was thoroughly humiliated. I could hardly bear looking him in the eye.

He immediately looked away from me, his cheeks started to flame. "Don't go blurting that out loud."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine then. I take that back!"

He gently lifted my chin up with his fingers. His face was still abnormally red but I had to give him props for keeping his composure for so long. "I umm love you too."

"Really? Umm? You're seriously killing the mood." I was slightly irritated that he was so flustered from saying such simple words, but I guess that's what made Ichigo…Ichigo.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not use to saying things like that. Besides, I assumed you already knew how I felt." Ichigo immediately turned his head to the right in order to avoid looking at me.

I chuckled lightly. I grabbed for Ichigo's hand. "I don't mind that but are you sure that's how you feel? It's not too late to change your mind."

Ichigo scoffed. "There's absolutely no need for me to change my mind. I'll always feel the same." A light pink dusted itself across his face. It was cute.

"Well I guess this is bye then." I bit my lip in concentration.

"No, it's a I'll see you later. Just give me some time okay?" Ichigo cupped my cheek with a hand.

"Okay." I tippytoed and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You should get going."

Ichigo pulled me closer for a longer kiss. His tongue traced my lips, trying to coax my tongue out to play. I almost smiled in the kiss and let Ichigo have his fun.

The kiss was finished with a delightful smack. I almost giggled at how red Ichigo had become. "You're still so shy."

"You are too." He turned even more red.

I gave him a tight hug. "You have to get going. I'm going to head over to Tatsuki's."

He nodded. "You might kill me for this but…I didn't really notice that your green highlights were gone till now." He gently threaded a couple of fingers through my hair.

I smiled. "Well maybe that means it's time for a new start."

He smirked down at me and pecked me once more on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Later."

.-.

"Tatsuki?" I knocked on her door several more times.

"Coming!"

After listening to a series of muffled footsteps, Tatsuki finally opened the door.

"Ayumi! What brings you here?"

"Well, you see, I'm leaving in a couple of days and I just wanted to y'kno…hang out before I go." I looked sheepishly at her.

She looked at me with a rather confused gaze. "Where you going?"

"Oh, you know, places." I grinned at her again.

"Well alright then, what do you want to do?"

.-.

"I think Orihime will really like this dress. It's a good thing you came with me or else I would've never noticed it."

I laughed. "Well, it's good to keep your eyes out for good deals and cute clothes."

Tatsuki smiled. "You know, I was beginning to think that you closed yourself off from everyone for good. I'm glad that we were able to just hang out."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. I was just confused back then. I'm glad that I cleared it all up now. And I know you're worried about Orihime. I know that you tried to not to ask me about it, but I promise you she's okay. She'll be back soon."

Tatsuki looked at me in a shocked manner. "I know she will be."

We both smiled at each other and headed off on our separate ways. From now on, I'd concentrate only on getting stronger.

.-.

"Ah, looked who came back. I knew you missed us too much."

I hugged Shinji. "I did."

Shinji looked rather taken back. "What's wrong with you? Do you have a fever? When were you so touchy touchy?"

I just laughed. "I don't know. But I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest."

Shinji just looked at me. "Kensei, come out here, your favorite shinigami is here. And I think she's lost it."

Kensei came out and gave me a good look. "She looks just fine to me."

"Well she isn't the first thing she did when she came in…"

I cut Shinji off by launching myself at Kensei and hugging him tightly.

"Okay, you're right. There's something off about this one." Kensei patted my head awkwardly.

"There's nothing wrong me guys. I just feel really relieved today. I am going to focus on mastering my bankai and you all are going to help me!" I looked at them and smiled.

"Well, before you do that. Maybe you should master not fainting all the time." Shinji smirked at me.

I scowled and thwacked him on the head. "Shut up."

.-.

"Ayumi, keep it up, it's only been three days. You need to keep releasing your reiatsu. I want to see how long it takes till you faint. You've been doing a lot better though." Shinji held the timer to his face.

"I think the child needs a break. She's going to faint any minute now." Kensei commented.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate." I let myself relax and continued to release reiatsu while I was in my bankai form. I was so tired that the world almost seemed blurry to me.

I continued my training for approximately two more days. During the afternoon of the fifth day, I fainted. Shinji and Kensei were rather impressed with my progress but expected no less from me. When I awoke, Shinji had me drink a concoction that he claimed Kisuke had brewed for me so I could recover my reiatsu within a day. Let me just say, that the concoction was extremely disgusting.

After several more days of training and staying low, the attack started. Aizen's minions had invaded karakura.

.-.

"Kensei, we have to fight! The shinigami need reinforcements! You guys don't have to go but let me go!"

Kensei grabbed me by the collar. "You can't leave this place, understood? Your safety is our priority right now. Besides, it's not time for us to intervene yet."

"Kensei, please, people I love are fighting right now. I can't let them do this on their own."

"I know what you're actually thinking, Ayumi. Ichigo isn't back yet."

"I know that! But I want to take as many people down as I can. I've been training with Kagami for forever! We're ready!"

Shinji stepped forward. "Are you listening to yourself? It's because of how naive you sound right now that we won't let you go. You're not ready. Let the professionals handle their job. You still have a couple days of training left. Don't disappoint us." Shinji activated his vizard mode and aimed to attack me.

I let out a sigh and prepared myself for battle.

.-.

"Ayumi, it's time." Shinji woke me up from my slumber.

"Alright."

.-.

After countless blows to my body, I was still able to stand. I didn't know the name of the arrancar I was fighting, but this guy sure did pack a punch. I had a huge wound on my side and my bleeding was not stopping at all. I suffered from many cuts here and there along my skin. I also had a gash on my forehead and blood was flowing onto my eye. I would be lying if I said I was okay.

At this rate, I would have to activate my bankai which probably wasn't that great of an idea considering that Kagami warned me not to use my bankai when heavily injured. Using my bankai while I was injured would drain my reiatsu twice as fast since Kagami revealed to me that she tries to heal my wounds using my reiatsu during combat.

"You are weakening shinigami! HAHA, you tiny punks are nothing compared to the power that Aizen-sama has bestowed upon us arrancars. You are as good as dead."

I smirked a little. "I'm not going down unless I bring you down with me. BANKAI."

The arrancar was rather shocked. "If you had a bankai, why did you wait so long until you unleashed it? You fool!"

I laughed. After engaging in some sword clanging combat, I wrapped the arrancar's arm up with Kagami's ribbon. Once I knew he was caught, I unleashed a torturous illusion on the arrancar. While he was caught, I held my breath and stabbed the arrancar-quite fatally. I knew this was not noble of me, but my body could no longer withstand the strain. My reiatsu was running out quite quickly, but, luckily, due to my training-I still did not feel like fainting at all.

I looked at the vizards battling a rather large looking arrancar, I decided against helping them and instead I decided to scout for any injured and I'd tried to use kido to help out.

.-.

After walking around in the chaotic rubble, I noticed something pink. That was when my breath got caught in my throat. Hiyori?

I ran up to her severed body that was being protected by Hachi. "Hachi! What…what happened?" Tears ran down my face, this could not be happening.

"She was taunted by Aizen and could not help herself." Hachi looked down remorsefully.

"Oh my goodness, Hachi what happened to your arm?" I was becoming frantic, how could this be happening?

"Don't worry Ayumi-chan. You should try to heal yourself. That injury doesn't look good."

"This is nothing but a scratch compared to everyone else." I tried to find some gauze that I was sure I had in my robes. "Let me wrap your arm for you." I reached to try to help him.

"SHINIGAMI. I'll KILL YOU!"

I spun around to see the arrancar that I was suppose to have fatally wounded. He was clenching his wounded area while holding a katana. My eyes widened. Hachi and Hiyori were right behind me, I would not let them get hurt.

"Shinigami!"

I ran towards him and drew Kagami in preparation to stab him. I was still in bankai so my reiatsu was still continuing to be drained. "You should've let yourself die."

"Shinigami! You are stupid to believe that stabbing me once will actually kill me! You are weak! WEAK!"

He slashed through my abdomen and I hacked up blood. I cringed. "Heavenly Flames!" I created a barrier between the arrancar and where Hachi and Hiyori were. "Hachi stay here and be safe! I'll be back!"

I jumped through the flames to see the arrancar struggling to clear himself out of the way of the fire. "SHINIGAMI WHERE ARE YOU? YOU HAVE BLINDED ME!"

I ignored my urge to roll my eyes. Why would he tell his enemy his weakness? I charged at him and thrust my sword towards his chest. It hit him but he was able to thrust his sword through my stomach. I coughed up blood once again. Kagami's blade began to glow red and slowly burned the arrancar to death allowing him to slowly disintegrate.

His sword disappeared with him but this wound was too heavy for me. I fell to my knees and let my flames engulf me.

.-.

"Move! I need to see her!"

"Kurosaki-san, you still have your own wounds that you need to heal from. Please don't move around."

"No! I'm fine, let me see her!"

"She's still unconscious Kurosaki-san, there's no point to see her."

"Just let him through, just as long as he stays within the fourth division, there will be no immediate problems."

"Hai, Unohana-taicho!"

I heard footsteps approach my bed. "Damn it! Ayumi, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I'm sorry."

My lips curled into a smile at that voice. But I wasn't able to grasp consciousness, everything turned blank once again.

.-.

"It's been three weeks, when will she wake up?"

"She has many unhealed wounds left on her body, mental and physical alike. She's not healing from just the damage she has taken recently, but a lot of things. She needs time Kurosaki-kun."

.-.

I slowly blinked a couple of times. A white room surrounded my vision. The next thing I noticed was a patch of orange that was on the corner of my bed. It took me a couple of seconds to register what was going on. But when everything did register, I smiled. "Ichigo?"

His head sprung up almost immediately, "Ayumi?"

I smiled. "If I am correct, that would be my name."

Ichigo approached me and helped me sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"To be honest, I don't actually feel good at all." I let out a weak laugh. "How long was I out?"

"A month. Ayumi, God, I'm so-so sorry. I wasn't there and…"

I silenced him by pecking him lightly on the lips. "Don't apologize. It's my fault for being reckless."

"God, I thought I lost you."

"Don't be silly. I still have unfinished business here. I wouldn't have left. Anyways, how's everyone else?"

"I'm actually not sure. I'm in here almost all day."

"How about Aizen?"

"He's gone, for good this time."

I smiled. "Good job, I knew you guys could do it. How's Orihime?"

"Everyone's fine. You were the one hospitalized for the longest time. Even Kisuke was worried. But of course, he can't visit since the whole soul society problem and the Vizards are still avoiding Soul Society's watch."

I nodded. "I'm glad that this is finally over."

"Me too."

I looked at Ichigo for a moment, "I love you."

He turned red and mumbled a quiet "me too."

I laughed. "I suppose it is good that you love yourself too."

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"I know, I know-I'm just teasing."

He leaned slightly over me and kissed me. "You have no idea how badly I was worried about you."

I used my arms to pull his face back to mine. "I was worried about you too." I kissed him again and again. I just wanted to confirm that this was real.

"Hey, did Ayumi…" Rukia quickly shut the door once she opened it.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Ichigo's scowl painted his face.

"Are you two decent?"

I chuckled, "yes, we are, come in Rukia."

She peeked her head in. "Well, good to see you awake. I'm going to go tell everyone!" She ran off the spread the news.

I pulled Ichigo back to me, "your hair is a lot longer."

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"Well, tell me sometime."

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in on everything." The deal was sealed with a kiss.

This wasn't an illusion- and it was definitely not a trick of smoke and mirrors. It was just reality, their reality.

* * *

Please reader Author's Note above (; It'll clear up any confusion you may have about this very abrupt ending.

Review if you want (:


	20. NOTICE

Sorry this is not a new chappie !

BUT DONT LEAVE. READ THIS FIRST.

HEY GUYS. So, I totally put this on the back burner of my life. For now, Smoke and Mirrors is DONE. The plot at least. I will be releasing a fluffy yummy conclusion/epilogue thingie which will replace this chapter after I am done. I want to thank you all for following me this whole time. I know it has been a year since I promised a conclusion. I was just going through some horrible writer blocks and etc. I may even add a couple more chapters just for kicks after this. But, anyways, JUST wanted to let you guys that I could not have finished this series without all your reviews and favoriting. So thank you all and I will get that chapter out ASAP.

Looking back, I realized that my grammer was really rough and just horrid. I am thinking of releasing a new series sometime in the future. So, if you guys have any ideas or requests PM me (:


End file.
